O Mistério da Pedra Negra
by Lady Ligeia
Summary: 'Quando estava analisando um documento veneziano escrito por viajantes mouros encontrei alguns dados intrigantes e nunca antes visto por nenhum historiador' Em Marrocos acontece a primeira aventura entre os caçadores de tesouros Lara Croft e Nathan Drake.
1. Notas Iniciais

_**O MISTÉRIO DA PEDRA NEGRA**_

** Sinopse: **

"Nathan não acredita na força da minha pesquisa."

"Eu não acredito na existência dessa pedra."

"'Dessas' pedras. Estamos falando de mais de uma pedra, Nathan. Mas, enfim, deixe-me explicar melhor, Lara... Quando estava analisando um documento veneziano escrito por viajantes mouros encontrei alguns dados intrigantes e nunca antes visto por nenhum historiador! Eles afirmaram terem encontrado em uma ilha próxima da costa africana um tipo de pedra capaz de trazer destruição e males terríveis a quem a portasse de forma errada. A pedra estava em uma espécie de altar de uma tribo destruída pela tripulação e causou a morte de quase todos os homens que estavam no barco. O único sobrevivente foi o homem que a tocou pela primeira vez: _Muhammad Khaldun_. Homem estranho e cheio de mistérios..."

Em Marrocos acontece a primeira aventura entre os caçadores de tesouros Lara Croft e Nathan Drake.

**Notas Iniciais:**

Meu primeiro crossover de Tomb Raider com Uncharted. Sejam bonzinhos comigo.

- Tomb Raider pertence à Crystal Dynamics e Square Enix;

- Uncharted pertence à Naughty Dog e Sony Computer Entertainment;

- Professor Ian Morgenthaw e possíveis novos personagens são meus;

- Reviews são bem-vindos.


	2. Capítulo I  É Preciso Recomeçar

**CAPÍTULO I – É PRECISO RECOMEÇAR**

_Inglaterra, Surrey,_

Aquela manhã começara fresca, sem ameaça de chuvas. O sol iluminava a mansão Croft, deixando-a com uma aparência mais magnificente. Um belo dia para praticar esportes nos extensos jardins que cercavam o local ou até mesmo refrescar-se na piscina climatizada do interior da mansão. Entretanto, Lara Croft permanecia na sala de treinamento, escalando barras enquanto do aparelho de som saia uma batida eletrônica e agressiva. Segundo seu amigo Zip aquele tipo de música resumia o estado em que Lara se encontrava – irritada e agitada.

Tentava ignorar as chamadas de Zip ou Winston, apesar de ambos os amigos estarem decididos a animar a revoltada arqueóloga. Desde que voltara do laboratório de Eckardt e que, finalmente, conseguira se livrar das acusações da morte de Von Croy; Lara se mostrava distante e fácil de irritar-se. O velho Winston, que a conhecia melhor que ninguém sabia que os acontecimentos em Paris e Praga conseguiram mexer com a tão imparcial senhorita Croft. Apesar de não entrar em detalhes sobre o que de fato acontecera lá, Winston sabia que Lara sentia-se culpada, indiretamente, pela morte do mentor. Talvez, afinal de contas, ela não fosse tão dura assim.

Zip - o conhecedor das maravilhas tecnológicas que Lara nunca teve paciência de entender e excelente cozinheiro nas horas vagas -, por outro lado, teimava em encontrar alguma forma de alegrar a amiga, mesmo com as insistências de Winston, afirmando que a melhor coisa a se fazer era deixá-la sozinha. E foi em mais de uma dessas tentativas, que Zip adentrou a sala de treinamento, sorriso no rosto, crente que a notícia que trazia poderia, finalmente, animá-la.

- Ei, Lara! Desça aqui! – gritou para a mulher, sua voz tentando sobrepor-se ao som alto.

Lara o encarou lá de cima e suspirando desceu a parede que escalava.

- O que é desta vez, Zip? – disse entediada, sem tentar parecer simpática.

- Acalme-se mulher! Acho melhor você me seguir! – Zip falou com seu tom animado de sempre, sem se importar com o mau humor da amiga. Apesar da falta de interesse de Lara, decidiu não brigar tão cedo e o seguiu pelo corredor que os levariam até a ampla sala.

Assim que chegaram à sala, Zip sentou-se no sofá e disse:

- O professor Morgenthaw, da _Brown University_ ligou.

Lara continuava em pé, na frente de Zip e mesmo com a notícia de que um amigo havia ligado não demonstrou interesse.

- Ele conversou comigo e com Winston e disse que realmente precisa de sua ajuda.

- O professor Morgenthaw não é um homem que goste de pedir ajuda.

- Foi o que Winston disse. Você não está interessada em saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou colocando os pés na mesinha de centro.

- Continue.

- Ele quer que você pegue o primeiro vôo para Rabat para conversar em particular com ele. Tudo será pago pelo próprio. O cara disse que o assunto iria te interessar, mas que ele não podia dar maiores detalhes por telefone.

- Não me interessa. – Lara virou-se repentinamente.

- Nós dissemos que você poderia ter essa reação. E ele disse que se caso acontecesse isso, para falarmos que você deve a ele um favor depois do que aconteceu em Veneza.

Lara parou de caminhar. Zip percebeu a força das palavras que havia dito e continuou:

- O que aconteceu em Veneza? Winston não quis me dizer.

- Longa história. Ótima forma de me obrigar a aceitar sua proposta.

- Lara! As coisas precisam continuar seguindo em frente!Não adianta ficar com essa cara por tanto tempo!

- Zip, você não sabe de nada! Além do que, eu preciso de um tempo depois das inúmeras coisas que aconteceram.

- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não deveria ficar te pressionando, mas você é minha amiga.

- Certo – virou-se novamente, dessa vez seguindo para a escada. O que deixou Zip um pouco mais alegre. – Onde está Winston?

- No seu quarto – Zip abriu um sorriso, por que tudo levava a crer que Lara finalmente iria aceitar o convite de seu amigo.

- Não precisa ficar animado. Eu não confirmei nada, ainda.

- Pare de ser tão cruel consigo mesma.

Lara admirava a lealdade do amigo, mas havia certas coisas que ele não poderia entender. Ela sabia que se afastar de tudo e de todos nos últimos tempos era cruel, mas fora uma decisão que tomou para poupá-la de explicações aprofundadas sobre Paris-Praga. Também sabia ser nítida a mudança em sua pessoa, como também que essa mudança seria inevitável. Mal havia se recuperado do choque de ter sido soterrada nas areias egípcias; ainda teve que encarar Von Croy nos olhos e vê-lo morrer. Era difícil para ela perdoá-lo, mas não queria sua morte. Ser vista como assassina já era mais que o suficiente para lhe deixar cicatrizes, mas ainda houve o misterioso Kurtis Trent. Ela continuava imaginando se ele estaria vivo...

- Ainda sou _eu_ que está aqui. Uma Lara, talvez, um pouco mais séria, mas a mesma. Não se preocupe que não colocarei você para me ajudar a praticar tiro ao alvo – Lara disse com um sorriso discreto, tentando tranqüilizar o amigo pela primeira vez.

A arqueóloga encontrou o mordomo Winston na frente de sua cama, colocando algumas peças para escolha de Lara. Ela suspirou e caminhando até ele disse:

- Você sabe, Winston, que não disse ainda minha resposta sobre a proposta de Morgenthaw.

- A senhorita sabe muito bem que precisa de novos ares. O cinza inglês não está lhe fazendo bem. Talvez uma viagem para o Marrocos lhe ajude um pouco.

- Você sabe que o problema não é o clima – falou sarcasticamente.

- Lady Croft, a senhorita não deixará de responder a um antigo colega, deixará?

- Talvez seja melhor que eu vá. Para Morgenthaw pedir minha ajuda, algo muito urgente precisa ser resolvido. E duvido que tenha a ver com a universidade.

- Ótimo! – o velho mordomo sorriu animado com a notícia de que finalmente Lara Croft sairia da mansão. Continuava séria e não muito animada em começar uma nova aventura, mas Winston considerava aquilo um bom início.

- Prepare minhas coisas, Winston. Vou tomar um banho e partirei no primeiro vôo para os Estados Unidos. Ligue para o professor e diga que aceitei a proposta.

- Imediatamente, senhorita. – dito isso o mordomo caminhou até o grande closet da arqueóloga, enquanto escutava os sons de seus passos se distanciarem através do cômodo.


	3. Capítulo II  Conheça Seu Novo Parceiro

**CAPÍTULO II – CONHEÇA SEU NOVO PARCEIRO**

_Rabat, Marrocos._

O clima era quente e abafado, e o aeroporto estava lotado de turistas ansiosos em chegar finalmente à capital do Marrocos, lar da Torre de Hassan e do rei Mohammed VI. Assim chegou, pegou sua bolsa de viagem, rumou até o primeiro taxi encontrado e aguardou calmamente até chegar a seu objetivo: _Rabat Royal Hotel_. Era um hotel já conhecido por Lara e, que no momento, hospedava Morgenthaw. Lara estava curiosa em descobrir o real motivo do pedido de alguém como o professor, sempre teimoso e impassível.

Acordou de deus devaneios pelo telefone celular que tocava.

- Zip – Lara falou entediada.

- E aí, Lara? Novidades? Chegou a Rabat?

- Sim, cheguei. Estou agora a caminho do hotel. Assim que tiver notícias volto a ligar para vocês. E não se preocupe comigo, Zip.

- Não sou eu, Lara! – o ajudante logo respondeu. – Winston que está preocupado com você!

- Okay. Fale o mesmo para ele. Até mais, Zip – disse desligando antes que o amigo retrucasse alguma coisa. A vontade em ajudá-la já estava começando a irritar Lara, que sempre estivera acostumada com a solidão quando estava em uma missão.

Logo ouviu o som do taxi parando e o taxista dizendo que haviam chegado finalmente no hotel. Lara agradeceu em árabe e caminhou até a entrada do hotel. Era um lugar agradável, um pouco escuro e de arquitetura árabe. Havia algumas pessoas sentadas em poltronas elegantes e no fundo um jovem atendente atrás do balcão. Lara caminhou até ele e disse:

- _Com licença, estou aqui para ver o professor Morgenthaw, por favor_ – disse em seu árabe fluente.

- _Em um instante, senhorita...?_

- Croft.

- _Oh! Sim! O professor disse que a senhorita viria hoje e deixou alguém encarregado em atendê-la. Só um instante que o chamarei._

Lara não entendeu o "alguém encarregá-lo em atendê-la", mas preferiu permanecer calada. Será que o professor não estava no hotel? Aguardava caminhando pelo saguão quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Ao se virar ouviu seu nome:

- Croft? Lady Croft, é isso?

O dono da voz era um homem na faixa de seus trinta anos, altura mediana e forte, cabelos escuros e calça jeans surrada. Era atraente, mas havia algo de rude na figura que não agradou Lara de imediato.

- Exato. E você seria? – respondeu educadamente.

- Nathan Drake. Sou amigo do professor e vou te ajudar aqui.

- Onde está o professor?

- Ele voltou para a escavação. Aquele velho não para nunca!

- Escavação? Bem, odeio não ter noção do que estamos falando.

- Você quer ir até seu quarto para trocar de roupas ou algo do tipo? Por que vamos até a escavação agora mesmo. Só estava esperando você chegar. O professor me obrigou a ficar aqui no hotel até que chegasse.

- Não preciso descansar. Se quiser, podemos ir.

Nathan sorriu descontraído e caminhou até a saída do hotel. Lá fora havia um jipe os aguardando. Nathan esperou que Lara entrasse, e assim que ligou o motor, começou:

- A escavação é um pouco longe, mas temos bastante coisa pra conversar, Lara... Posso te chamar de Lara? – perguntou sem realmente esperar uma resposta. – Tudo começou há um ano. O professor ficou fanático por uma pedra mística africana que é citada em alguns documentos venezianos do século XIV e XV. Era uma pedra que podia trazer doenças e escuridão na mente das pessoas que a possuíam de forma errada. Eu disse a ele para deixar esse assunto de misticismo para depois, mas Ian estava fanático! Nunca imaginei que fosse vê-lo daquela forma com algo que não parecia real. Eu não ligava para essa pedra e a lenda que a rodeava, até o dia que ele disse que havia indícios de outras culturas relacionadas a mesma pedra. Só mudavam o nome. Aparentemente, segundo o professor, havia um certo padrão em vários relatos distintos sobre pedras que podiam proteger povos contra o mal.

- Foi então que ele surtou completamente! Veio até a África e me obrigou a vir junto! Começou a escavar a região onde havia indícios que a pedra estaria e desde então não está tendo descanso. Enquanto isso pesquisa sobre essas místicas pedras e seus poderes. Disse que deveria chamar você para ajudá-lo porque já teve problemas com pedras assim! – ele parecia tão incrédulo quanto Lara, mas continuou contando sua história. – Enfim, ele pediu para que viesse, mas logo em seguida disse que precisava investigar isso de perto enquanto eu esperava você aqui.

- E onde eu entro?

- Bem, o professor é só mistério e... Deus! Odeio esse trânsito! – Nathan reclamou buzinando freneticamente. – Enfim... Onde estava?

- O professor é só mistério...

- Exato! Ele acha que você pode ajudá-lo com essa pedra, mas não me disse nada! Mas ele não está tendo muitos progressos, sabe... Acho que o sítio de escavação está errado, culpa daqueles mapas insanos que o professor vem analisando.

- Por que esse interesse todo por uma pedra mística? O professor sempre foi tão cético! Pelo menos até alguns anos atrás...

Lara lembrava-se do incidente em Veneza, onde o professor lhe ajudara e salvara sua vida. Naquele momento de sua vida, o professor não queria acreditar em nada ligado a misticismo, mesmo vendo com seus próprios olhos coisas além da compreensão humana. Como acadêmico ele buscava apenas a verdade cientifica e qualquer explicação fantasiosa era descartada de sua mente. Logo, pedras místicas não parecia o assunto favorito do professor.

- Bem, eu conheço o professor tempo suficiente pra também ficar assustado com essa mudança toda, mas te garanto uma coisa: depois de velho, ele anda com umas idéias muito religiosas sobre a vida. Eu acho que o professor está com medo da morte.

Medo da morte era algo intrigante. O professor deveria estar com seus setenta anos, talvez mais; um assunto como esse deveria atrair a atenção de alguém como Morgenthaw. Lara permaneceu calada, apenas ponderando sobre o tema trazido por Nathan. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, quebrados somente pelas reclamações em voz alta de Nathan em relação ao trânsito, Lara finalmente disse:

- E da onde você conhece Morgenthaw?

- Uhn? Longa história. Meu pai era um antigo conhecido do professor e eu cresci ouvindo essas histórias. Mas ao contrário de Ian, eu decidi trilhar um caminho diferente do acadêmico.

- E esse caminho seria?

- Sabe... Achar tesouros por aí...

- Um caçador de tesouros? Ótimo.

- O que foi? - Drake perguntou ao ouvir o tom de Lara.

- Oh, nada. É só algo que pensei.

- Lady por quê, ehn? O professor disse que você era uma arqueóloga.

- Eu sou, mas eu prefiro achar tesouros por aí... – respondeu sorrindo.

- Ah, claro! Minha rival. Você é inglesa, não é mesmo?

- Sim – Lara disse.

- Filha de nobres?

- Exato.

- Supostamente você não deveria estar tomando chá e conversando sobre coisas inúteis em seu jardim bem cuidado em algum castelo do interior do País de Gales?

Lara riu.

- Eu não sou tão medieval assim, e, além do mais, eu sempre fui um pouco diferente da nobreza.

- Sim. Entendo. Exploradora rica.

- Não brinque comigo, senhor Drake. Você nem mesmo me conhece. Aliás, Drake como Francis Drake, hã?

- Sim. Meu antepassado.

- Está falando sério?

- Já começou a desconfiar de mim, é?

- Nada do tipo, mas veja só... Eu sou filha de lordes e você é descendente de um pirata inglês.

- Não só pirata.

- Claro. Um capitão também, negociante e político.

- E você conhece Ian da onde?

- Meu pai e eles eram ótimos amigos. Anos mais tarde ele me salvou de um problema em Veneza.

- Então está em débito com ele?

- Sim, algo do gênero. Ele sabia que não podia dizer não. Foi só por isso que aceitei o pedido de Ian.

- Não queria sair do conforto da aristocracia? – zombou Nathan.

- É que tive alguns problemas e queria ficar afastada de novas aventuras por um tempo...

**-x-x-x-**

Depois de alguns minutos dirigindo em uma estrada de areia chegaram ao que parecia uma escavação. Havia dezenas de trabalhadores rodeados em torno de um colossal amontoado de areia e pedras. Algumas tendas organizadas não muito longe do local circulavam a grande região e completavam a paisagem. Lara e Nathan saltaram do carro e caminharam pelo local até uma das tendas do local.

- É a tenda do professor. Espero que ele esteja aqui.

Lara continuou calada enquanto seguia Drake até o interior da tenda. Sentado em uma cadeira e escrevendo atenciosamente em um diário estava a figura do professor. Assim que viu a dupla entrar, Morgenthaw levantou-se e sorriu para os visitantes:

- Lara! Finalmente chegou!

Era um idoso de setenta anos, magro a alto. Apesar dos cabelos brancos e das rugas, não parecia abatido pelo tempo. Caminhou até Lara e a abraçou.

- Há quanto tempo, minha filha. Gostou da companhia de Nathan? Ele não tentou nada diferente, não é mesmo?

- Ei, professor, eu não sou assim sempre!

- Claro... – Ian disse sarcasticamente. - Sua viagem foi proveitosa?

- Sim. Obrigado, professor. Vim o mais rápido possível.

- Pensei que fosse dizer não. Principalmente pelo jeito que seu amigo disse no telefone.

- Bem, eu não pretendia vir...

- Foi o que disseram – caminhou até sua mesa e continuou – Por favor, sente-se, Lara. Mas diga-me, por que você negaria a minha proposta?

- Nada pessoal, mas tive tantos problemas que precisava de paz na minha vida por alguns instantes – Lara respondeu sentando-se ao lado do professor.

- Naturalmente, naturalmente. Nathan, espero que tenha contado para Lara o que estamos procurando.

- Sim, professor.

- E também acredito que tenha dado seu ponto de vista para a história.

- O senhor quer saber se falei para ela que acho tudo isso uma coisa insana e com um pé no misticismo? Sim, falei.

- Nathan não acredita na força da minha pesquisa.

- Eu não acredito na existência dessa pedra.

- "Dessas" pedras. Estamos falando de mais de uma pedra, Nathan. Mas, enfim, deixe-me explicar melhor, Lara... Quando estava analisando um documento veneziano escrito por viajantes mouros encontrei alguns dados intrigantes e nunca antes visto por nenhum historiador! Eles afirmaram terem encontrado em uma ilha próxima da costa africana um tipo de pedra capaz de trazer destruição e males terríveis a quem a portasse de forma errada. A pedra estava em uma espécie de altar de uma tribo destruída pela tripulação e causou a morte de quase todos os homens que estavam no barco. O único sobrevivente foi o homem que a tocou pela primeira vez: _Muhammad Khaldun_. Homem estranho e cheio de mistérios.

Assim que chegou a Veneza o homem colocou a pedra em uma caixa e a enterrou secretamente. Escreveu esse documento e tentou manter-se são, o que se mostrou inútil. Conhece Ibn Batuta? O famoso viajante?

- Sim. Um dos maiores viajantes do mundo moderno. Onde ele entra nessa história toda? Eu li seu _Rihla_ e não me lembro de nenhuma situação de pedras perdidas no deserto, professor – Lara disse cruzando os braços de forma intrigada.

- Oh, Lara... Mesmo tendo visto todas as coisas incríveis que viu, continua descrente?

- Até que me provem contrário, professor. Por favor, continue.

- Ibn Battuta leu os documentos de Khaldun e afirmou que aquelas terras eram realmente misteriosas.

- Como sabe que foi Battuta que escreveu isso? O senhor sabe, melhor que ninguém, quantos relatos falsificados existem desse período.

- Eu encontrei esses relatos junto com documentos do filho do mouro, que afirmou que seu pai morreu insano e desacreditado. O filho procurou maiores informações sobre a tal ilha, mas nada encontrou. Aliás, ele a procurou juntamente com Battuta! É por este motivo que posso afirmar que o documento é original! Lara, eu o tenho em mãos! Não se trata de uma cópia de séculos posteriores! Até mesmo o grande Ibn Battuta nada encontrou! É como o local tivesse desaparecido em um piscar de olhos! Hoje sabemos que não há nenhum indicio de ilha na costa africana que tenha alguma tribo extinta.

- Se não tiveram sucesso, o que fizeram?

- Sabendo que ninguém acreditaria em sua história, ele retornou até sua terra natal, Marrocos, e sozinho enterrou a caixa nas areias para seu esquecimento.

- Por que trazer a caixa aqui?

- Por que seu pai havia dito que a tribo era originária do Marrocos. O filho procurou informações sobre tribos africanas no Marrocos, mas não encontrou nada, naturalmente. O que ele encontrou foi uma mesquita árabe destruída, onde ele enterrou a maldita caixa.

- Estranho, professor. Ele não quis usar a pedra para algo? Simplesmente a trouxe de volta?

- Por respeito a seu pai. Nos documentos, ele diz que o pai enlouqueceu falando coisas absurdas relacionadas à pedra. O rapaz achava que era ela a responsável e precisava tirá-la de perto de si, temendo que algo acontecesse consigo mesmo! Se a pedra pertencia àquela tribo e seus deuses, nada melhor que retorná-la a seu local de origem. Eu compreendo a lógica do jovem mouro.

- O senhor está procurando esta caixa aqui?

- Exato. O documento é gigantesco, são páginas e páginas, resumi brevemente para você, minha querida. Quando soube que precisava encontrar maiores informações sobre essa pedra, chamei Nathan, filho de meu antigo amigo, para me ajudar. Ele não ficou muito contente, talvez por saber que não vai ganhar muito com esse pobre velho professor.

- Não seja dramático, professor – Nathan disse brincando com uma faca.

- Não estou sendo, meu rapaz. Confesso que me fascinei com a forma que pai e filho narraram a história.

- E se for tudo invenção de uma mente enfraquecida por anos e anos de navegação? Você sabe que há vários relatos de navegantes que não devem ser levados a sério.

- Claro que sei, Lara! Mas esse é tão confiante e assustador também! Comecei a procurar informações sobre tribos africanas com poderes complexos e descobri coisas maravilhosas e que não acontecem somente aqui!

- Como?

- Como a existência de uma tribo na Polinésia que sobreviveu a períodos cruéis porque eram abençoados por uma pedra sagrada. Outro relato, de um viajante australiano do século XIX, que diz ter visto uma tribo aborígene prestar serviços a um deus cruel. Sobre a cabeça desse deus havia uma pedra idêntica a pedra citada no relato do mouro. Outra história também, esta mais recente, minha querida Lara... – o professor vasculhava sua mesa desesperado atrás de um papel que logo foi dado à Lara. – Aqui está... Relatos de magia negra no Mississipi.

Lara pegou a folha com uma noticia de jornal e leu o titulo da chamada policial: feiticeiros de vodu presos por praticarem sacrifícios humanos.

- Por favor, professor...

- Lara, leia a notícia. Eles sacrificavam humanos para uma entidade maléfica. Usavam uma pedra esverdeada de um material estranho e extraterrestre em forma de hexágono. A pedra foi pega pela polícia e comprada por um colecionador misterioso.

- A pedra do árabe é assim também?

- Do mesmo jeito! Quando li isso tive uma visão!

- Não encontrou o comprador misterioso? Essa notícia é de 1934...

- Não! – respondeu tristemente. – Mas, Lara, eu sei que são pedras que se completam. Eu sinto isso.

- Por isso me chamou aqui.

- Exato. Você já teve uma experiência parecida, não é mesmo?

- O meteorito. Sim, professor... Mas mesmo assim, era uma situação diferente. Pelo menos, no meu caso, já tínhamos uma localização mais precisa. O senhor procura uma pedra mística no meio do deserto tendo em mente um documento que pode muito bem ser falsificado!

- Lara, eu vivi o suficiente para começar a pensar não só no racional. Drake acha que estou com medo de morrer e quero encontrar uma cura sobrenatural para minha morte, mas o fato é que... Eu quero acreditar que existem outras coisas além do que podemos tocar e ver.

- Mas o professor foi sempre tão cético!

- Comecei a duvidar do meu ceticismo no momento em que salvei você em Veneza**¹**. Aquele homem mexia com coisas sobrenaturais e o que vi fez com que duvidasse de meus pensamentos. Quando coloquei as mãos nesse documento, algo simples, um diário... Percebi que havia coisas misteriosas além de nossa compreensão.

- Ian, teve progressos hoje? – Drake o cortou de seus devaneios.

- Sim! Descobrimos que existe um templo enterrado nessas areias! Talvez seja realmente a mesquita do diário! Estou muito ansioso. Aliás, preciso sair para ver se será possível entrar na mesquita ainda hoje! – o professor se levantou e caminhou até a saída da tenda. – Lara, espero que esteja preparada pra qualquer coisa, minha querida.

- Sim, professor.

Assim que saiu, Drake disse com um suspiro:

- Ele está ficando louco, eu acho.

- Eu não sei, Nathan... Eu acho que depois de anos e anos de pesquisa, ele acredita que possa encontrar algo grandioso.

- E me trouxe para esse buraco junto!

- Você não precisa ficar, querido. Eu consigo dar conta de tudo sozinha... – Lara disse com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

- Duvido que... – foi interrompido ao ouvirem gritos histéricos de felicidade vindos do lado de fora.

Ambos saíram da tenda rapidamente, com olhares intrigados, e viram os escavadores gritando animados em volta do que parecia ser a entrada para a mesquita soterrada pelo tempo.

- Deus... Ela existe – Nathan disse em choque.

- Ian, seu espertinho... – Lara respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

Morgenthaw veio com passos apressados na direção de ambos, enquanto virava constantemente para trás para dar ordens em árabe para um dos encarregados. Assim que os alcançou, disse sorrindo:

- Isso vai calar a boca dos céticos! Há! E se tudo der errado, vou conseguir revelar a existência de uma mesquita árabe desconhecida!

- Quanto otimismo – Nathan respondeu olhando a animação do professor.

- _Professor! Professor!_ – ouviram um dos árabes gritar correndo na direção do professor. – _Infelizmente temos um problema!_

- _Qual, meu rapaz?_

- _A entrada da mesquita está danificada. Não temos como descer uma grande quantidade de equipamentos, fora que acho arriscado o senhor descer. A altura que separa o chão do buraco que fizemos no teto é gigantesca. _

_- Está duvidando da minha energia?_

- _Nada disso, professor. Estamos pensando em sua segurança._

- Ele está certo, professor. Eu posso ir, se a entrada for pequena como diz.

- Não só você, eu posso ir também – Nathan disse no mesmo instante. – Não vai demorar nada professor. Tenho certeza que não terá nada incrível lá dentro e de qualquer forma, eles vão abrir mais a entrada da mesquita, não é mesmo?

- Sim, tentaremos. Afinal de conta, o motivo de estarmos aqui é este.

- Okay. Vão se arrumar, vocês dois. Eu estarei ali em cima e quero ser informado via rádio! Entenderam?

Lara piscou para o professor e voltou para a tenda, sendo acompanhada de Nathan que assim que chegou disse:

- Quero só ver aonde vou me meter dessa vez.

- Se estiver com medo pode ficar, senhor Drake – Lara disse ironicamente enquanto abria sua maleta e tirava seu par de pistolas e o coldre que colocaria na calça que usava.

- Pensei que fosse só arqueóloga.

- Uma garota precisa se proteger, não acha? – disse engatilhando a arma.

- Já ouvi essa conversa antes.

- Aposto que sim... – Lara respondeu passando por Nathan e saindo da tenda já com seus famosos coldre e mochila.

- Então vamos descer em busca dessa pedra maldita... – Drake reclamou acompanhando Lara para fora da tenda.

* * *

><p><strong>¹<strong> Aqui vai uma breve referência à Tomb Raider, em que Lara enfrenta o mafioso Bartoli, que usa a adaga de Xian para se tornar imortal. A primeira etapa do jogo é passada em Veneza onde Lara tenta inutilmente pegar a adaga do mafioso, que consegue fugir. No caso, usei como pano de fundo o final do jogo pra criar uma história à parte, onde a Lara volta para Veneza para investigar o antigo esconderijo do mafioso e descobre várias ligações com o submundo. Então, ela pede ajuda para o professor, que na época morava em Veneza, para ajudá-la a decifrar os mistérios juntamente com ela. Só uma forma de ligar o presente do Tomb Raider com os jogos antigos.


	4. Capítulo III Uma Misteriosa Mesquita

**CAPÍTULO III – UMA MISTERIOSA MESQUISTA**

Uma corda serviu de suporte para a descida da dupla que aguardava ansiosa a confirmação para entrarem na mesquita.

- Quem vai primeiro? – o jovem ajudante disse olhando para ambos.

- Eu vou – Lara disse.

- Nada disso, acho melhor eu descer na frente.

- Por que é homem? – Lara perguntou irritada.

- Não é exatamente por isso, Lara.

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois! Lara, vai na frente! – o professor decidiu tomar partido porque algo lhe dizia que aquela discussão seria longa.

Lara sorriu contente enquanto se aproximava da corda pronta para descer. Nathan observava tudo contrariado, reclamando baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, Nathan. Não vou estragar sua surpresa!

Ele meramente sorriu ironicamente vendo Lara desaparecer pela abertura. Esperou alguns instantes até ouvir a voz da arqueóloga avisando que poderia descer; e assim o fez curioso com o que poderia existir naquela mesquita abandonada.

O local estava escuro e era possível ver uma espessa nuvem de poeira ao redor dos exploradores. Lara já seguia em frente, prestando atenção ao chão, a procura de algo que pudesse ser útil à dupla. Nathan acendeu sua lanterna e caminhou em direção a Lara, dizendo:

- Espero que esse lugar não caia em cima da minha cabeça.

Lara ignorou a brincadeira do caçador de tesouros, observando atentamente os detalhes ao seu redor. O chão estava coberto de areia e era possível enxergar diversos pilares ainda resistindo ao tempo e sustentando o alto teto. Em algumas paredes podiam ver os detalhes coloridos que outrora deveriam enfeitar ricamente toda a mesquita. Lara parou ao sentir que pisava em algo e ao mirar a lanterna no chão percebeu ser grandes blocos de pedras que devem ter despencado do teto.

- O que aconteceu com o minarete? – Lara perguntou astutamente ao perceber que era impossível a grande torre estar soterrada sob a terra.

- Deve ter desabado. Não sei como essa mesquita está inteira.

- Uhn... – Lara respondeu pensativa, caminhando mais para o interior da grande sala de orações. Pode ver mais adiante que a sala principal havia sido obstruída por grandes pedras e areia. Teriam que achar outra forma de cruzar a mesquita.

- Droga... – Nathan reclamou ao notar a mesma coisa que Lara. – Duvido que tenhamos sorte aqui.

– Nathan, olhe aquilo... – disse encarando uma estrutura quebrada em um dos cantos da sala: uma grande escada quebrada, vários pedaços de marfim caindo ao chão. No local onde caíra era possível ver um extenso buraco no chão de pedras. Uma rica tapeçaria tentava inutilmente tampar o buraco sujo de areia.

- Deveria ligar as extremidades da mesquita.

- E olhe só o que ela revelou... – Lara completou com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

- O buraco não é grande. Duvido que tenha algo significante.

- Eu não acho que o buraco seja inútil, Nathan.

Caminhou até o local atentamente e observou melhor o buraco. Realmente não era grande. Observou o chão e percebeu que rachaduras seguiam até a parede atrás da escada quebrada. Seu instinto de aventureira fez com que seguisse até a parede de pedrarias. Retirou cuidadosamente algumas pedras pequenas que já se desmanchavam, colocou sua lanterna no buraco da parede e abriu um largo sorriso ao perceber que havia uma espécie de sala do outro lado.

- O que achou ai?

- Uma forma de chegar ao outro lado, já que aparentemente estamos presos.

Nathan parou ao lado de Lara procurando alguma coisa para aumentar o buraco da parede. Ao encontrar uma pedra de tamanho médio a pegou do chão e começou a bater na já fragilizada parede. Lara o observava atentamente, esperando ansiosa pelo o que poderia existir do outro lado.

- Uma pena que a grande sala da mesquita esteja interditada por aquelas pedras – pensou em voz alta enquanto via o esforço de Nathan.

Depois de alguns instantes puderam ouvir as frágeis pedras quebrando e dando espaço a um pequeno espaço, suficiente para a entrada de um adulto. Assim que descobriram a entrada puderam ouvir o rádio do professor. Lara pegou o rádio da cintura e iniciou o diálogo com a curiosa figura de Morgenthaw.

- Professor? – o sinal era fraco, mas era possível compreender algumas coisas.

- Lara? Já... Resultado?

- A mesquita está interditada por uma grande quantidade de pedras e areia. Mas conseguimos encontrar uma forma de passarmos.

- Lara... Preciso... Descer!

- Não, professor! Não é seguro! Ainda não sabemos se vale a pena! Espere voltarmos!

- Correto, estarei...

O final foi cortado novamente. Lara desligou o rádio e voltou sua atenção para a entrada, onde Nathan aguardava com os braços cruzados.

- Ele é impossível, não acha?

- Sim – Lara respondeu caminhando até o buraco descoberto. Era difícil compreender o que havia do outro lado. A espessa fumaça e a escuridão impediam uma visão aprofundada, mas era claro que havia algo do outro lado.

Nathan adentrou primeiro, sendo seguido de Lara. Assim que passaram a apertada entrada, clarearam o novo recinto e surpresos observaram a vista do local: não era destruído como o anterior e ao contrário do que imaginavam, não representava a continuação da sala de orações onde estavam. Vastas prateleiras de pedras cercavam o extenso local, e uma rica tapeçaria cobria diversos trechos da parede e do chão. Algumas mesas quebradas ao chão, juntamente com pedaços de pedras completavam a visão. Ao se aproximarem, puderam perceber que o conteúdo das prateleiras eram inúmeros livros, o que levaram os exploradores a concluir que se tratava da biblioteca da mesquita.

- Olhe isso... – Lara disse encantada com a magnificência do local.

- Isso é um achado e tanto, Lara! Espero que o professor se contente com isso!

- Uhn, duvido. Ele não vai ficar feliz em descobrir que não existe nenhuma pedra mística aqui, Nathan.

Dizendo isso, Lara seguiu com precaução pelo interior da biblioteca, tomando cuidado com o chão de pedra que estava repleto de poeira, impossibilitando os explorados de ver onde se pisava. Além de pedras caídas e um grande castiçal espatifado no meio da sala.

Drake, por outro lado, preferiu seguir pelo canto esquerdo da sala. Depois de alguns metros andados e muitos olhares curiosos para os milhares de livros, Drake parou na frente de uma estante que parecia diferente das demais, com um trecho quebrado, onde pendia vários manuscritos. No meio de uma das prateleiras, havia uma espécie de circulo de metal, possível de ser puxado.

- Ei, Lara. Venha aqui! – Nathan disse intrigado com o anel de metal.

Lara, que estava longe, seguiu até onde ouvira a voz do explorador. Ao se aproximar, disse:

- O que descobriu?

- Consegue ver algo estranho aqui? – Drake perguntou apontando a prateleira.

- Uhn... O anel – disse astutamente. – Vamos puxá-lo – completou sem esperar uma afirmação de Nathan.

- Eu...! Droga, Lara! – completou irritado com a ação de Lara,que já puxara o anel e esperava algo que logo aconteceu: uma espécie de ruído que se assemelhava a algum tipo de mecanismo foi iniciado automaticamente.

- Quieto, Nathan... Engraçado existir algum tipo de entrada secreta aqui, não acha?

- Suponho que no passado todas essas prateleiras eram idênticas.

- Sim. Mas agora esta estava destruída, por isso descobriu o anel, que antigamente deveria ser coberto.

- Exato – Nathan completou ao observar uma pequena entrada surgir onde, antes, era uma mera prateleira de livros.

- Bem, vamos? – Lara perguntou com um olhar de satisfação estampado.

- Espero que algo incrível surja aqui, Lara. Senão, o professor terá duas decepções.

- Eu imagino como ele deva estar lá em cima! Desesperado por qualquer tipo de informação!

- Não duvido nada. Alias, não sei como ele não desceu aqui ainda.

Lara riu, imaginando como o professor deveria estar. Sua reputação de grande explorador e intelectual era conhecida por todos. Com a idade as coisas começavam a complicar lentamente; por esse motivo, Lara sabia que o professor deveria estar desesperado por noticias. Bem, ambos os exploradores fariam o necessário para encontrar qualquer coisa útil para a satisfação de Morgenthaw.

Havia uma escada apertada atrás da passagem secreta. Lara e Nathan a desceram com lanternas em punho, atentos a qualquer mudança repentina. O ambiente era escuro e seco, uma espessa nuvem de poeira pairando por todo o caminho. Drake alcançou a entrada do novo recinto primeiro. Era uma grande sala, com duas entradas de cada lado. O chão estava coberto de areia, e em ambas as paredes podiam ver antigas tochas, hoje apagadas. Lara até adoraria levar uma das tochas, mas não havia forma alguma de acendê-la. Além do mais, sua lanterna era potente.

- E agora? – Drake perguntou intrigado com o caminho a seguir. Estavam no subsolo da mesquita, sem qualquer mapa e com dois caminhos a escolher.

- Eu sempre escolho o caminho da esquerda – Lara respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, seguindo até a entrada lateral da esquerda. Nathan a seguiu, sem realmente saber se aquele era o local correto. Naquele momento contavam apenas com a sorte e intuição.

O corredor esquerdo era longo e intimista. Suas paredes eram baixas e apenas uma pessoa cabia no estreito caminho. Lara seguia em frente, com a lanterna e pronta para sacar sua pistola 9 mm caso fosse necessário. Podiam escutar barulhos de ratos, mas sabiam que o animal significava um pequeno perigo em tumbas como aquelas.

- Estamos descendo – Drake comentou ao sentir um leve decline no corredor.

- Espero que tenhamos sorte. Esses corredores podem nos levar a armadilhas. Não sabemos o que os árabes guardavam nesses locais...

- Hoje saberemos...

- Pode ser uma simples tumba.

- Ou pode ser o local onde se encontra uma das pedras, Lara.

- Veremos...

- De qualquer forma, estou contente com a vista que tenho – riu maliciosamente.

- Oh... Calado, Drake – Lara respondeu secamente.

Após vários metros caminhados, chegaram finalmente a uma nova sala, aliviados ao perceberem que não havia armadilhas em lugar algum. Pelo menos, visivelmente. A nova ala era alta e no meio dela um fosso sem qualquer tipo de proteção era visível.

- Deveriam jogar pessoas aqui como forma de punição – Lara arriscou um palpite ao observar a longa queda que esperavam aqueles que caiam ali.

- Macabro... Quer tentar? – Drake brincou, apontando o buraco profundo.

- Só se você for na frente, senhor Drake – Lara concluiu saindo de perto da fossa. Seguindo então uma entrada circular no meio da sala.

- Não tenho idéia do que possa existir aqui.

- Bem, acho que estamos no lugar certo. Apesar de não existir nenhum tipo de escrito nas paredes ou referência. Talvez aqui seja algum tipo de sala preparatória... De qualquer forma, precisamos seguir em frente, Drake...

Dizendo isso, Lara caminhou até a entrada circular, esperando encontrar alguma coisa interessante em uma nova sala. Nathan a seguiu atento a ruídos estranhos, que pareciam crescer naquele local.

- Lara... Você está notando um barulho diferente aqui?

- Devem ser pequenos dutos de ar. Eram comuns em construções antigas. Está com medo, Nathan?

Ele soltou um muxoxo irritado, falando logo em seguida:

- Já vi coisas piores que areia e buracos no chão, _senhorita Croft_ – completou ironicamente.

- Não duvido disso.

Seguiram em silêncio até a nova sala. Esta em forma de circulo, com formas que supostamente deveriam indicar algum tipo de banco. Todas as pedras rodeavam o lugar, compondo uma espécie de sala de rituais. No meio havia um púlpito quebrado de mármore escuro. Algumas teias de aranha cresciam ao redor do mesmo. No geral, o local era cercado de um ar sombrio, talvez pela falta de luminosidade ou pela disposição dos bancos e do púlpito, indicando algum tipo de cerimônia.

Lara, curiosa, caminhou lentamente até o púlpito e notou um tipo de caixa de material preto e resistente sobre o mármore também escuro.

- Cuidado, Lara. Não sabemos o que pode ser.

- Oh, é só uma caixinha, Nathan.

- É... Não gosto desse tipo de comentário – o explorador disse olhando ao redor, como se esperasse qualquer tipo de monstro surgir por entre os bancos.

Lara tentou abrir a caixa com cuidado, mas não obteve resultado. Poderia ser a tão desejada pedra do professor, mas só poderiam descobrir isso abrindo o recipiente.

- Acho que vamos ter que abri-la lá em cima.

- Ótimo. Não gostei nem um pouco desse lugar. Vamos.

Lara tirou a caixa, esperando em seu intimo qualquer tipo de armadilha, mas nenhum tipo de dispositivo pareceria ter sido acionado com seu gesto.

- Bem, sem maiores surpresas até agora.

- Só uma tensão mesmo – Drake completou saindo da sala. Lara fez o mesmo, sem antes olhar novamente a alta sala.

- Você não acha curioso o fato de não haver nenhum tipo de registro nas pedras ou no mármore do púlpito?

- Uhn, você é desconfiada demais, Lara.

- É que esse lugar está tentando esconder algo. Eu posso sentir.

- Bem, ainda temos aquele outro corredor, não se esqueça disso.

- Isso é verdade.

Ao passarem pela sala do poço profundo, escutaram um barulho mais alto que o costume. Foi rápido e intenso, o que fez os exploradores paralisarem por alguns instantes. O que aquilo poderia significar? Ambos sabiam de maldições cercando artefatos misteriosos. Só esperavam que aquela pequena caixa não se incluía no grande rol de maldições antigas.

- O que foi isso, agora? – Nathan disse em um tom baixo.

- Não sei. Acho que nada.

- Lara, nem tente chegar perto daquele buraco.

- Eu não estava pensando nisso! – Lara disse erguendo as sobrancelhas em tom desafiador.

Antes que Nathan pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, continuou seguindo rumo ao corredor interminável que os tiraria dali. Assim que chegaram ao topo, Lara pode ouvir o colega dizer:

- E agora o caminho da direita, antes que minhas costas peçam um descanso.

- Você vai na frente.

- Eu estava gostando de ir atrás!

- Direitos iguais – Lara piscou.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que vai amar isso.

- Só vá, Drake.

Lara seguiu atrás de Drake por um caminho parecido com o que haviam acabado de sair. Também um declive levava-os até uma nova sala, esta mais velha e desgastada que a anterior. Era menor também, contendo uma pequena porta de madeira em sua extremidade. Os ambientes claustrofóbicos, escuros e misteriosos apenas aumentando a tensão dos exploradores que não sabiam o que poderiam encontrar naqueles locais desconhecidos.

- Se encontrasse uma múmia seria mais agradável.

- Jura, Drake? – Lara disse com ar de brincadeira.

- Eu odeio esse clima de filme de suspense. Seria melhor se tudo começasse a desabar, não acha?

- Acho melhor não desejar muito. Você viu como anda o estado dessa mesquita.

A sala atrás da porta de madeira quebrada era pequena e abafada. Havia uma mesa de estudos e, Lara se alegrou ao ver, vários manuscritos e pergaminhos. Finalmente algo que poderiam ler.

- Vamos ver o que podemos encontrar aqui...

- Pode tentar uma tradução, eu te ajudo qualquer coisa. Meu árabe é mais enferrujado que o seu, já percebi.

Lara pegou um dos papeis e tentou decifrar a escrita antiga. O documento estava manchado e em vários trechos tornava-se difícil sua leitura, mas Lara começou a tradução livre:

- Parece um diário, existe uma data logo acima do papel, mas está difícil ler. Acredito que seja... 1378... Não sei ao certo. Enfim, precisamos tomar cuidado para isso não desmanchar – Lara disse pousando o papel com delicadeza na mesa.

- Sim, continue.

- Uhn... "_Encontrei uma forma de manter a pedra longe de olhares curiosos. A mesquita não possui visitantes e seu interior é repleto de"..._ Fica confuso essa parte.

- Parece "repleto de mistérios".

- Pode ser. Enfim... _"pensei em enterrar a pedra, mas em meus diários não posso afirmar o terror que vivenciei. Ela é deveras poderosa. Aqui, entre meu povo, podemos controlá-la e manter a segurança de almas enfraquecidas como meu pai."_ Daqui pra frente não consigo traduzir.

- Nem eu.

Lara bufou irritada, pegando outro papel.

- Olhe esse aqui... Sem data. _"Colocamos a pedra em uma caixa lacrada. Não a tocamos mais, apenas veneramos seus poderes..."_

- Um instante, Lara. Parece que esses relatos contradizem com os documentos do professor.

- Sim, Ian disse que o filho enterrou a pedra. Aqui, aconteceu o contrário. É como se vivessem por ela.

- Talvez ele mentiu nos diários, querendo manter a verdade somente para poucas almas.

- Bem provável – Lara divagou.

- Segundo o professor, o filho de Khaldun encontrou uma mesquita abandonada.

- A mesquita era abandonada. Viu só o que ele comentou? _"Livre de visitantes". _Havia algum tipo de culto em seu subterrâneo. É quase outro mundo.

- É bizarro. Não há nenhum relato sobre aquele buraco?

- Não sei. São poucos os papeis. Olhe só... A maior parte deles está toda destruída. Horrível... – reclamou tentando guardar o material encontrado em sua mochila.

- Lara... Certeza que a pedra está naquela caixa.

- Sim, vamos sair desse lugar.

- Ei... Olhe só isso aqui, Lara.

Lara, que já estava na entrada, virou-se para entender o motivo da chamada de Nathan. Em suas mãos estava uma espécie de lança pontiaguda.

- Você quer levar uma lança para a superfície? – perguntou séria.

- Não é isso! São trechos do Corão, usados para atingir o mal.

- E...?

- Parecem feitos para serem usado em alguma coisa especifica.

- Deve ser em sua _múmia_ – Lara completou voltando a caminhar.

Mal havia se distanciado da porta de madeira, quando ouviu um leve tremor no chão, acompanhado novamente do barulho indecifrável.

- Esse foi mais forte – Drake respondeu saindo da sala com a lança em mãos.

- Você realmente vai levar isso para...

Sua frase foi interrompida, não por Nathan, mas por um urro ensurdecedor.

- Mas o que é isso? – o explorador perguntou assustado com o novo som.

- Vamos logo!

Dizendo isso, iniciaram uma corrida para fora daquela mesquita. Lara seguia em frente, rezando para não tropeçar enquanto ouvia o som aumentar consideravelmente.

- Vem daquela sala com a fossa! – Nathan disse em voz alta.

Seguiram rumo as escadas que os levariam até o lado de fora do esconderijo, sem em nenhum instante olhar para trás, sabendo que poderiam estar com pouco tempo para fugir.

- Maldição! – Lara disse parando repentinamente ao chegar à biblioteca.

- O que foi, Lara?

- As estantes estão...

- Todas viradas! – Drake completou ao notar espantado que as estantes repletas de livros e manuscritos estavam todas tombadas ao chão, como se uma manada de animais furiosos tivesse passado ali.

- Isso não é bom! – Lara reclamou voltando a correr pelo pequeno buraco que usaram para chegar até ali.

Quando começaram a corrida desesperada até a entrada da mesquita, puderam ouvir novamente urros de desespero e ódio, o chão começando a tremer consideravelmente.

- Não caia agora, Nathan! – Lara disse pegando o rádio, desesperada.

- Professor! Professor! Fique pronto para nos puxar!

- Lara? Lara? O que... Vocês? – pode ouvir a voz do professor pela estática.

- Merda! – Drake reclamou ao sentir seu pé preso a um monte de pedras.

- Não faça isso agora, Nathan! – Lara voltou correndo até o colega, tentando soltá-lo, mas um tremor a fez cair. O caçador de tesouros puxava com mais força seu pé, usando a lança roubada como alavanca. Quando Lara conseguiu levantar-se, o chão frágil ameaçando desmanchar com as fortes tremidas do lugar, voltou a puxá-lo; desta vez com sucesso.

Ambos voltaram à corrida desenfreada, sentindo que logo a mesquita desabaria sobre suas cabeças. Escutavam pedras caírem, o chão quebrar, uma sucessão de sons ameaçadores. Ao alcançarem a corda, Drake quebrou a lança para que pudesse colocar em sua boca e iniciar a subida; não seria naquele momento que perderia uma peça valiosa como aquela. Lara subiu logo em seguida, sem esperar um chamado.

Podiam ver a figura do professor, o que fez Nathan gritar:

- PUXE!

Lara olhava para os lados, esperando que não morresse soterrada em uma mesquita. Já tivera uma experiência desesperadora no Egito quando ficara presa no interior do templo de Hórus, Não passaria por aquilo de novo, pensou decidida.

Agradeceu ao sentir o sol quente do deserto em seus olhos. Assim que chegaram à superfície, entretanto, puseram-se a correr novamente, pois se a mesquita realmente estivesse desabando, nada impediria que uma grande faixa de areia caísse sobre suas cabeças.

- Vamos sair logo daqui, professor! – Nathan disse segurando o braço de Morgenthaw e o ajudando a sair da entrada improvisada.

Puderam ouvir vozes desesperadas em árabe, enquanto corriam para longe da mesquita amaldiçoada. Depois de instantes de tensão puderam olhar para trás e ver o pequeno buraco feito pela equipe do professor desaparecer por entre a areia do deserto. Aparentemente o teto não havia desabado por completo, mas era nítido que diversas pedras bloqueariam a entrada para o interior da mesquita.

- Não sei como o chão de areia não foi engolido pelo desabamento... – o professor disse arfando cansado.

Muitos membros da equipe também haviam parado em choque, observando a situação.

- Ian, não tente nos matar soterrados, tudo bem? – Drake disse limpando o rosto sujo de areia.

- O que fizeram para ocasionar tamanho caos? – Morgenthaw perguntou intrigado, seu olhar sério deixando transparecer um pouco de preocupação.

- Precisamos conversar, professor. Você não faz idéia do que encontramos lá dentro.

- E do que poderíamos ter encontrado! – Nathan completou lembrando-se do urro monstruoso.

- Sim... Vocês têm muito a esclarecer, Nathan e Lara.

Ao terminar, virou-se em direção a sua tenda, sendo seguido pela dupla de exploradores, que continuavam intrigados e assustados com o que haviam presenciado. Mal sabiam eles que o que carregavam era capaz de despertar a fúria de poderes inimagináveis.


	5. Capítulo IV  A Repentina Escuridão

**CAPÍTULO IV – A REPENTINA ESCURIDÃO**

- Encontraram a pedra lá dentro? – foi a primeira pergunta do professor quando chegaram no interior da tenda.

- Calma, professor. Precisamos esclarecer outras coisas antes de falarmos da pedra.

- O que pode ser mais importante que a pedra?

- Nossa vida, talvez! – Nate disse inconformado com a pressa do professor.

- Tudo bem, perdoe-me. Entendam que é um trabalho muito extenso que tenho feito. Preciso de resultados. Contudo, podem prosseguir.

Lara e Nathan se sentaram ao redor da mesa de trabalho do professor Morgenthaw, e antes que o professor pudesse falar algo relacionado à descoberta da pedra, Lara e Nathan começaram o relato da entrada na mesquita. Falaram da descoberta do estranho buraco, dos documentos e da caixa negra, até a desesperadora fuga. No final do relato, o professor disse desacreditado:

- Não conseguiram abrir a caixa?

- Não.

- E onde ela está?

Nathan encarou Lara e esperou que a mulher pegasse a mochila de cima da mesa para então falar:

- Talvez não seja tão interessante abri-la. Falei para Lara, mas ela achou que era superstição da minha parte.

- Bem, não achava que teria qualquer problema.

- Mesmo depois de ouvir sons estranhos vindo daquele buraco? Mesmo depois de fugir desesperada pela sua vida?

- Bem, confesso que foi inusitado...

- Pelo amor de Deus! Vocês não viram nada, ou viram? – Morgenthaw disse transtornado com aquela discussão que parecia inútil, visto que já estavam com a pedra em mãos.

- Oh... É um pouco tarde para reclamarmos, não acham? – Lara disse ansiosa, levantando-se logo em seguida.

Morgenthaw e Nathan olhavam curiosos enquanto Lara tirava a pequena caixa de dentro da mochila. Era toda de pedra negra e lustrosa, apesar dos séculos escondida no subsolo de uma mesquita.

- Precisamos conversar a respeito dos documentos que achamos, professor.

- Sim, querida – Ian Morgenthaw falou mais atento à caixa do que ao comentário de Lara.

- O material é diferente de tudo que já vi – Nathan arriscou notando o brilho particular da caixa.

Lara percebeu que havia um pequeno encaixe, talvez para uma chave; contudo, preferia pensar que poderiam abrir de forma menos convencional.

- Duvido que vamos abrir sem uma ajudinha.

- Será necessário? – Morgenthaw perguntou um pouco aflito ao ouvir o comentário de Drake.

- Terei que concordar com Drake, professor.

- Oh, tudo bem.

O velho professor levantou-se repentinamente e sumiu pela entrada da tenda, deixando os exploradores sozinhos mais uma vez. Assim que a tenda se fechou, Drake, então, disse:

- Olhe, Lara, eu acho que deveríamos analisar melhor aqueles documentos que achamos. E não acho uma boa idéia deixar essa caixa com o professor. Apesar de ser um estudioso no assunto, ele está completamente movido pela paixão!

- Uhn, só entre nós, Drake, mas acho que o professor não foi completo em seu relato.

- Acha que o velho está escondendo algo?

Lara balançou a cabeça, calando-se ao ver a entrada da tenda se iluminar. Por ela passou o professor acompanhado de um homem forte, de túnica e portando uma espécie de conta-gotas.

- _Cuidado com a caixa_ – Morgenthaw disse em árabe para o homem.

O sujeito seguiu até o objeto e iniciou a abertura, pingando gotas de ácido na fechadura da caixa. Todos olhavam ansiosos, até que o homem voltou sua atenção ao professor e disse:

- _Está aberta, acredito._

Morgenthaw o acompanhou até a saída, e ao voltar viu Nate e Lara encarando a caixa com extrema curiosidade.

- Professor, por favor... – Drake disse apontando o objeto. Era nítido que queriam que Morgenthaw, a pessoa que tanto desejava recuperar a caixa, a abrisse.

Decidido ele rumou até a mesa e com cuidado, abriu seu conteúdo, receoso do que poderia acontecer. Abriu-a sem muito esforço e ao revelar seu interior, foi tomado pela fascinação ao notar o que havia na sua frente. Ambos os explorados olhavam intrigados o que parecia ser uma pequena pedra esverdeada, lisa e sem polimento, em forma de hexágono, guardada com cuidado em um pano avermelhado e grosso.

- Parece um pedaço de meteorito – Lara arriscou.

- O relato dos policiais! – Morgenthaw disse com fascínio. – Oh, Deus, é real!

- É só uma pedrinha – Drake disse teimoso, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era uma pedrinha.

- E pensar que não acreditava em mim, não é mesmo Nate?

- Depois do que ouvi naquela mesquita, ando acreditando em várias coisas.

- Professor, ela é realmente fascinante, mas...

- O que foi, Lara? Querendo roubar a alegria de um velho professor?

- Bem, descobrimos alguns relatos na mesquita que não batem com a história contada pelo senhor.

Drake encarou Lara, sem esconder sua surpresa. Lá estava ela, séria e resoluta, ignorando a alegria de Morgenthaw ao se lembrar do que havia encontrado na sala do subsolo. Era nítido, aos olhos de Nate, que Lara estava mais intrigada com o que o professor sabia do que com a pedra em si.

- Lara, nem tudo que procurei era tão real quanto o que encontraram.

- Essa pedra pode ser realmente perigosa. Acho que devemos...

- Quieta, querida.

- Deveríamos analisar essa pedra com calma – Drake disse ao notar a tensão no ar.

- Ninguém vai levar essa pedra a lugar algum. Eu sou responsável por essa pesquisa e vocês não teriam conhecimento algum a respeito de árabes e mesquitas soterradas se não fosse meu pedido, então ou ficam aqui ao meu lado e respeitam a opinião de um velho professor, ou vão embora para seus países.

- Tudo bem, professor. Lara está só preocupada, mas entendemos o que quer.

Lara encarou Drake, que a tirava de perto da pedra e completava em um sussurro:

- Vamos conversar depois.

- Bem, preciso de tempo para estudar esse material, crianças.

- Tudo bem, professor – Lara disse. – Estaremos lá fora.

- Nate, leve Lara até a tenda que você está.

- Claro, professor.

A exploradora saiu acompanhada de Drake, ainda temerosa em deixar Morgenthaw sozinho com aquele estranho material, mas decidiu acompanhá-lo sem teimosia.

Uma vez do lado de fora e iniciando a caminhada até uma tenda menor, do lado oposto da onde estavam, Drake começou o diálogo:

- Lara, o professor é teimoso e não vai desistir assim!

- Eu sei! Mas existem coisas que não conseguimos compreender! Olhe, eu duvidava do relato de Ian até entrar naquela mesquita. Mas, aparentemente, os árabes tinham grande prudência com essa caixinha especial. Além do misterioso buraco sem fundo, que parecia esconder algo de grande proporção.

- E o que acha que poderia existir naquele buraco?

- Não sei! – Lara disse refletindo sobre todas as possíveis hipóteses. Falar de monstros era algo surreal, mesmo que aquele pensamento tivesse surgido em sua mente.

Assim que entraram na tenda de Nathan, Lara continuou:

- Não podemos deixar o professor sozinho com essa pedra!

- Você viu que ele nos expulsou de lá! – Drake disse pegando uma maçã da mesa e sentando-se numa cadeira velha de madeira.

- O fato é: o professor está cego por essa descoberta! Eu não irei cometer o mesmo erro que já cometi no passado deixando que ele caia na magia daquele meteorito!

As lembranças do Egito e sua corrida contra o tempo para salvar Von Croy, seu mentor, da possessão de Seth ainda eram claras em sua mente. Ela quase fora morta graças a ambição desenfreada do arqueólogo e tutor, e agora poderia acontecer algo semelhante se não controlasse Morgenthaw.

- Lara, onde estão aqueles documentos que encontramos? – perguntou depois de dar uma mordida na maçã.

Lara ameaçou abrir sua mochila, mas foi impedida por gritos vindos do lado de fora. Ambos exploradores se olharam por alguns instantes antes de correrem até a entrada da tenda com suas pistolas em punho. O que viram os deixaram surpresos o suficiente para fazer Nate exclamar:

- Isso eu não estava esperando!

O sol até então radiante havia dado lugar a mais escura das noites, sem qualquer sinal de estrelas ou lua no céu. Trabalhadores corriam transtornados com o evento, enquanto Lara e Nathan andavam entre as tendas, tentando compreender o ocorrido.

- Não vi nada a respeito de um eclipse hoje.

- Meu relógio parou – Nate disse, olhando o relógio digital em seu pulso.

- _O que aconteceu aqui?_ – Lara perguntou ao homem que assim como o casal olhava transtornado a agitação.

- _De repente, o sol desapareceu. Todos os aparelhos eletrônicos não respondem._

- Oh... Não é um bom sinal, se entendi certo o que ele disse.

- Sim, nada funciona – Lara caminhou resoluta até a tenda do professor e o viu estupefato na entrada, olhos para o céu, como se tentasse compreender o que acontecia. Em suas mãos, a estranha caixa que possivelmente ocasionara tudo aquilo.

- Professor! O que fez quando saímos da tenda?

- Você escuta, Lara?

- Escuta o quê, professor?

- Exato! Estamos no completo silêncio, tirando os gritos humanos. É como se nem mesmo o vento soprasse.

- Oh, Deus... Ian, sem momentos de reflexão, sim? – Drake disse impaciente. – Vamos guardar essa caixa bem longe!

O explorador ameaçou tirar a caixa da mão de Morgenthaw, mas o professor disse secamente, enquanto se afastava:

- Não toque em mim, Drake!

Lara se surpreendeu com o gesto do professor, e disse tentando apaziguar a situação:

- Calma! Estamos apenas tentando solucionar o problema!

- Não precisam tirar a pedra de mim!

- Tudo bem, olhe professor... Encontramos vários documentos que mostram que essa pedra não foi soterrada na mesquita! O filho de Khaldun criou um culto para ela! Entende agora?

- _Somos indesejados aqui!_ – um dos trabalhadores falou em voz alta.

Morgenthaw chamou o mesmo homem que havia trazido o ácido e disse seriamente:

- _Partiremos daqui assim que esse eclipse acabar!Pode preparar seus homens e diga para eles que não há nada para temer!_

Assim que o homem se afastou, Morgenthaw voltou sua caminhada em direção a tenda, sendo seguido por Lara e Nathan, que ainda não haviam terminado seus argumentos com o idoso. Ao entrar, encontraram o professor apoiado na mesa, colocando vários itens e roupas em uma grande mala.

- Você realmente vai embora?

- Não há nada mais aqui, Nate. Só areia e monumentos quebrados. Nosso objetivo foi cumprido, não vê?

- Sim. Olhe, não vamos deixar que fique sozinho com essa coisa! É perigoso!

- Acredito que consiga me virar muito bem sozinho, jovem! – Morgenthaw disse rispidamente.

- Vamos nos preparar para partir, Nate – Lara falou já caminhando para fora da tenda.

Uma vez do lado de fora, Nate disse:

- Você acha certo isso?

- Não. Mas o quer que eu faça? Prenda ele numa cadeira e tire a caixa de suas mãos? – perguntou séria.

Nathan bufou desanimado. Havia menor movimento e muitos dos trabalhadores já começavam a desmanchar tendas, como ordenado por Morgenthaw.

- Vamos para a tenda – Lara completou já começando sua caminhada até a tenda de Nathan.

O explorador apoiou-se sobre a mesa, ainda refletindo sobre todos os acontecimentos, tentando encontrar alguma solução para a teimosia de Morgenthaw, o estranho eclipse e todos os mistérios no interior da mesquita.

- As coisas estão complicando, não acha?

- Sim. Olhe, todos os aparelhos eletrônicos não funcionam – Lara disse tentando ligar seu celular.

- E o professor quer levar isso para o meio de uma cidade! Isso não vai prestar!

- Eu já entendi, Nathan! Deus! Ele disse que havia outras pedras como essa! Precisamos encontrá-las!

- Para quê? Você está louca? – Drake perguntou incrédulo com o teor daquela conversa.

- Olhe, vamos pensar racionalmente...

- É exatamente o irracional que estamos enfrentando!

- Calado, Nathan! Deixe-me completar... E se essas pedras foram separadas não por acaso e agora, depois de todos esses séculos, a força que as unia está novamente em ação?

- Isso não faz sentido, Lara.

- Por que não? Eu já tive que procurar pelo globo pedaços de meteorito!

- Se seu raciocínio estiver correto, por que então nunca ouvimos falar de outras situações misteriosas todo esse tempo?

- Bem, ouvimos falar da cerimônia no pântano! O professor mesmo disse que...

- Um simples evento não explica sua lógica. Estou falando de eventos com proporção catastrófica! – Nate gesticulava agitado.

- Tem alguma outra idéia melhor que a minha então, senhor Drake? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Você é impossível... – Drake reclamou. – Nós temos um professor fanático prestes a levar uma pedra maluca para o meio de Rabat e você está pensando na existência de outras por aí? Uma só já não está causando estrago suficiente, não?

- Esqueça, Nathan – Lara respondeu irritada com os comentários do colega. – Vamos então resolver o problema da...

Foi interrompida pelo o que parecia ser o som de um veiculo correndo.

- O quê...? – Drake exclamou correndo até a entrada.

Lara o seguiu e mais uma vez foram surpreendidos, desta vez não mais pela escuridão, mas pelo barulho de um jipe em movimento.

- Eu pensei que até os carros tivessem parado!

- O celular voltou a funcionar!

- Isso é inusitado! – Drake falou observando o movimento do jipe. – Oh, não... Não... Mais essa agora!

Podiam ver, distante das tendas, a figura do professor subir no jipe que havia parado, e em questão de segundos iniciar uma corrida desenfreada pela escuridão do deserto. Agora havia pouco tempo para que ambos os exploradores conseguissem alcançá-lo e impedir que fizesse alguma estupidez enquanto possuía a pedra em suas mãos.


	6. Capítulo V  Através do Deserto

**CAPÍTULO V – ATRAVÉS DO DESERTO**

- Vamos segui-lo! Velho esperto! – Drake falou correndo para trás da tenda. Lara o seguiu, mas ao perceber vozes distantes, se afastou cautelosa do explorador, o deixando sozinho.

Nate chegou até o jipe, mas foi barrado por vários trabalhadores, um deles usando metralhadora AK-74.

- _O professor disse para ficarem!_ – o aparente líder do grupo, apontou a arma de forma ameaçadora.

- Merda... – Nate reclamou, tentando imaginar o que poderiam fazer para escapar dali vivos.

- Lara...? – exclamou ao perceber que estava sozinho. - Mais essa agora... Estou com um problema sério... – disse baixinho, percebendo que a chance de seguir Morgenthaw era próxima de zero.

- _Ou vocês nos deixam pegar esse jipe ou teremos um problema sério_– Lara disse friamente, deixando Nate surpreso com a aparição da exploradora. Apontava sua pistola na cabeça do homem armado, esperando que ele soltasse sua metralhadora.

- Solte logo a arma, amigo.

Assim que o homem jogou a metralhadora ao chão, Nate apontou sua pistola para a direção do restante do grupo, e caminhou até o jipe. Lara continuava parada, esperando que o grupo se afastasse.

- Pensei que tivesse me deixado aqui sozinho!

- Não sou tão cruel assim... – Lara disse vendo Drake pegar a metralhadora no chão. – Sobe logo nesse jipe, Nathan.

- Calminha, Lara.

A exploradora esperou que Drake subisse, para então segui-lo. Ainda mirava a arma enquanto o colega dava partida no carro e iniciavam a corrida pelo deserto marroquino.

**-x-x-x-**

Cada vez ganhando mais distância do sítio de escavação, Morgenthaw agora olhava para a maleta onde havia guardado sua preciosa pedra negra. Ao seu lado, o fiel empregado árabe que dirigia atentamente entre as dunas marroquinas, procurando enxergar através da assombrosa escuridão.

- _Cuidado com essas areias. Elas podem ser traidoras – _disse em tom sério.

- _Conheço esse lugar como minha palma da mão, professor. Não se preocupe que chegaremos a Rabat logo! Ninguém nos encontrará!_

- _Assim espero! Preciso de calma e paciência para analisar esse estranho material._

- _O que acha que é essa pedra?_

- _Foco na estrada, Ahmed_ – falou secamente, enquanto se segurava no jipe que passava em alta velocidade pela areia do deserto.

**-x-x-x-**

- Nunca iremos encontrá-los nessa areia! – Drake reclamou enquanto tentava dirigir na escuridão. – Maldição! Parece que nem o farol ajuda!

- Só nos leve para Rabat, Nathan! É para lá que o professor vai seguir! Tenho certeza absoluta! – disse seriamente, tentando pensar em alguma forma de pegar o professor antes de uma fuga.

- Espero que consiga dirigir por essa areia!

- Eu disse que ele escondia algo! – Lara falou segurando-se no jipe.

- Sim... Você disse, mas nunca imaginei que o professor seria capaz disso! Conheço aquele velho desde que era uma criança!

- Então não faz muito tempo – Lara completou ironicamente.

- Muito engraçado, senhorita nobreza! Esse imaturo aqui salvou sua vida lá atrás!

- Desculpe! Acho que entendi errado! Você disse que me salvou? Já se esqueceu de quem desarmou os guardas? – perguntou irritada com o comentário do explorador.

- Mera sorte! Eu estava só esperando a hora certa para desarmá-los!

- Drake, apenas preste atenção na estrada. Não quero...

Sua frase foi interrompida por um breque violento de Nathan, que tentava manter o carro no chão.

- DROGA! – Nathan gritou enquanto via o carro derrapar pela areia.

Lara se segurou mais no jipe, já imaginando o pior.

Em questão de segundos Drake conseguiu impedir que o carro capotasse e, mais importante ainda, que não caísse num profundo buraco.

Lara desceu do carro no mesmo instante, tensa pela situação, e cuidadosamente olhou a profunda vala a sua frente. Seria uma queda mortal se Drake não tivesse brecado o carro a tempo, e Lara agradecia pela visão aguçada do explorador.

- É... Não quero cair num buraco qualquer – Lara completou a frase interrompida.

- Eu não me lembro desse lugar – Nathan disse pulando do jipe.

- É porque você se perdeu.

- Um "Obrigado, Nathan, por me salvar da queda no buraco sem fundo!" já seria suficiente, Lara.

- Claro que agradeço, mas mesmo assim você se perdeu.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas, droga, olha essa escuridão.

Só podiam ver a distância iluminada pelo farol potente do jipe, mas mesmo assim parecia que a escuridão sugava a fonte de energia vinda do carro.

- Droga... Vamos perder Morgenthaw de vez!

- Sim. Vamos voltar! Preciso contornar esse buraco! – Drake disse voltando ao jipe. Lara o acompanhou, frustrada com o ocorrido.

Com uma ré cuidadosa, Nathan voltou a dirigir contornando o estranho buraco. Mais a frente a dupla de exploradora pode ver uma espécie de formação rochosa, o que Nathan não se lembrava de ter visto quando viera para a escavação. Ou seja, estava mais perdido que podia imaginar.

- Se esse jipe não tivesse um farol tão potente, teríamos problemas sérios!

- Sim! Também acho! Que som é esse? – Lara completou ao ouvir um som de desabamento.

- Oh, não... Não... Não... Só pode ser brincadeira!

Lara virou para trás somente para constatar o óbvio, o chão perto do buraco começava a ruir, ameaçando toda a passagem. Foi então que a exploradora percebeu onde estavam: sobre uma espécie de ponte que ligava, de forma frágil, diferentes lados da área repleta de pedras que avistavam no deserto, o que significava apenas uma coisa: deveriam existir mais sinais de contato com humanos.

- Corre, Nathan!

- Que merda de situação! Como posso ser tão azarado assim! – reclamou ao sentir o som de chão cedendo.

- Tente sair desse caminho!

- Só se o carro voar, Lara!

Drake acelerou mais o carro, passando por um leve decline. Não queria morrer no meio do deserto de Rabat, principalmente naquelas situações. Com violência virou o carro e o viu pular por uma duna, até que finalmente tudo pareceu calmo mais uma vez.

- Uou... O que foi isso? – Nathan disse respirando com dificuldade, ao sentir que haviam sobrevivido.

- Eu vi uma espécie de estrutura mais atrás. Talvez seja uma espécie de templo, não sei...

- Nunca pensei que encontraria um templo por esses trechos de deserto! Bem, que aventura, ehn?

- Não é algo que me divirta. Só que temos um problema, aliás, dois... Esse tipo de aventura nos atrasa e, pior ainda, nos faz perder a noção de onde estamos.

- Eu sei disso. Mas acho que não podemos nos desesperar. Entende?

- Você nunca perde o humor, não é mesmo? – Lara disse mais calma.

- Se perdesse, ficaria louco em poucos segundos – completou piscando.

- Suponho que esteja certo...

- Claro que estou!

**-x-x-x-**

Depois do que pareciam intermináveis minutos, Lara disse preocupada:

- A escuridão não acaba!

- Sim. Estou com uma leve impressão de que ela vai nos acompanhar até Rabat!

- Isso não é um bom sinal!

- Significa que Ian chegou... Olhe, se estiver acertado estamos próximos de chegar à Rabat.

- Espero que esteja certo, por que não consigo enxergar nada!

- Olhe! – disse com um sorriso de satisfação ao ver pequenos pontos de iluminação mais a frente.

De fato, era um sinal de que se aproximavam da cidade. Os pontos eram postes de iluminação de uma pequena pousada na saída da cidade. E conforme temiam, a cidade estava coberta pela escuridão.

- Marrocos na completa noite.

- Isso é assustador – Nate completou ao adentrar a cidade.

Havia pessoas nas ruas, chocadas com o eclipse surpresa, e muitos carros pareciam ter parado para observar a situação melhor. O que apenas irritou mais Drake, que odiava o trânsito caótico de Rabat em dias normais, quem diria numa calamidade como aquela!

- Esses curiosos podiam sair da rua, não acha? – reclamou enquanto passava com o jipe pelas ruas movimentadas.

- Calma, logo chegaremos ao hotel.

Como afirmado por Lara, logo chegaram ao hotel, não depois de muitos gritos e buzinadas por parte de um impaciente Drake aos motoristas e pedestres da cidade. O explorador parou o carro na entrada do _Royal Rabat Hotel_ e ambos desceram rapidamente o veículo, ansiosos para encontrar qualquer novidade sobre o professor. Assim que alcançaram o jovem recepcionista, Lara apressou-se a dizer:

- _O professor Ian Morgenthaw chegou aqui?_

O rapaz encarou transtornado os estranhos armados e disse entre gaguejos:

- _Ele... Ele... Fez check-out a menos de dez minutos. Não sei para onde foi_ – completou nervoso. – _Estava com bastante pressa..._

- Maldição! Sabia que iríamos perder Ian! – Drake disse batendo a mão na bancada. – Pra onde será que ele foi?

- Não tenho idéia. Ele pode ter pegado um vôo para os Estados Unidos, pode ter voltado pra Veneza! Não tem como saber!

- Eu arriscaria a Universidade.

- Acho que deveríamos viajar para lá, de qualquer forma, podemos procurar alguma coisa relacionada aquele outro pedaço de meteorito da notícia de jornal.

- Sim... Não sei se teríamos sorte.

- Suba e pegue suas coisas. Vamos sair de Rabat o mais rápido possível. Já que não sabemos para onde o professor possa ter ido, vamos seguir nossos instintos.

- Certo! – Drake disse antes de correr para as escadas.

Lara esperou no saguão, já adiantando a saída do hotel com o mais calmo recepcionista, até que Nathan aparecesse com uma grande mochila nas costas. Assim que se aproximou de Lara disse:

- Vamos?

Lara concordou com a cabeça e juntos seguiram novamente até o jipe. Assim que entraram, Drake disse:

- E agora, pra onde?

- Estive pensando... Será que Morgenthaw iria para o aeroporto? Duvido que esteja acontecendo decolagens com essa escuridão macabra.

- Sim, concordo com você. Ele tentaria sair daqui por mar e nesse caso seria melhor ele viajar até Veneza...

- Não sei, Nathan. E se ele pensar como eu? Isso fará com que ele vá até os pântanos americanos, não acha?

- Sim, tem certa lógica esse seu pensamento. Mas, olhe, de qualquer forma estamos num beco sem saída.

- Prefiro ficar perdida nos Estados Unidos do que na Europa. Lá, pelo menos, tem por onde começar. Alias, é o relato mais novo, acho que vale a pena começar por ele.

- É, mas também temos os relatos na Polinésia e na Austrália.

- Exato, mas o professor disse que o relato americano é mais novo, assim como o que possui mais fontes!

- Tudo bem, vamos visitar o sul, então. Sempre gostei daquele lado dos Estados Unidos – Nate completou dando partida no carro, pronto para sair daquela escuridão sem fim. Só esperava que não tivesse a mesma surpresa quando chegasse ao Mississipi.

**-x-x-x-**

**Nota final:** Nesse fim de semana tive uma surpresa interessante que precisava comentar, porque foi uma grande coincidência que me fez rir! Os árabes vão lançar um jogo chamado Unearthed: The Trails of Ibn Battuta. Sim, exato. Um jogo árabe totalmente idêntico ao estilo de Uncharted e que fala de Ibn Battuta. Santa coincidência! Hahahaha Meu amigo que me mostrou, porque o pessoal está falando mal do jogo, por copiar Uncharted e tal. Bem, apesar de ser uma cópia mesmo (mal-feita), é o primeiro jogo árabe, e é bem melhor que muitos jogos feitos no Brasil. Enfim, quis comentar isso, já que na fanfic citei o Battuta e ainda por cima, é uma fanfic de Uncharted! Eiai, cada coisa que vemos por aí, né?


	7. Capítulo VI  O Riacho Negro

**CAPÍTULO VI – O RIACHO NEGRO**

_EUA, sul do Mississipi, condado de Lamar_

Ao contrário do esperado pela dupla de exploradores, a América continuou seguindo sua rotina sem maiores problemas, assim como Jackson, Mississipi. Seguindo a dica de Drake, ambos acabaram seguindo até o sul do estado da Magnólia. De acordo com o explorador, a notícia de jornal de Hattiesburg afirmava que as cerimônias haviam sido feitas nos pântanos próximos a pequena Purvis. E foi para lá que ambos seguiram, rezando para encontrar qualquer dica valiosa.

- Não sei como essa cidade ainda existe! É o fim do mundo! – Drake reclamou quando desceu do veiculo alugado.

- Nathan, precisamos encontrar alguém que conheça algo relacionado àquela notícia de jornal.

Estavam estacionados na frente da Praça Central de Purvis e alguns curiosos se aglomeravam ao redor dos exploradores. Lara não gostava de chamar a atenção, mas como estavam sem qualquer dica, precisavam apelar para os moradores daquele local.

- Vamos ter que tirar o sossego desse povo, Lara. Simples assim!

Lara seguiu Nathan com os olhos, vendo que ele caminhava na direção do que parecia ser uma espécie de hospedaria simples. Vendo que nada o impediria, decidiu segui-lo, esperando que não assustasse aquelas pobres pessoas.

A pequena hospedaria era escura e não havia sinais de que seria acolhedora com seus visitantes. Ambos caminharam até o balcão e esperaram que um homem magro e pálido se aproximasse com olhar intrigado.

- O casal quer um quarto?

- Hã... Sim – Nathan disse sem muita firmeza.

- Queremos? – Lara perguntou desacreditada.

- Sim, queremos. Olhe, senhor...

- Monroe – o homem completou entediado.

- Senhor Monroe, estamos de passagem e quanto mais rápido tivéssemos informações, mais cedo iríamos embora.

- Que tipo de informação vocês procuram?

- Ainda existe o pântano perto da cidade?

- Sim, intacto como sempre. Mas não é um lugar para turistas igual os pântanos que vocês se encantam nesses panfletinhos de turismo... É um lugar inóspito e escuro, além de perigoso – disse com seu sotaque sulista.

- Por que o senhor acha que...

- Vamos deixar nossas coisas no quarto, Nathan – Lara apressou a dizer interrompendo o irritado Drake de iniciar uma discussão com o conservador dono da hospedaria.

Drake a seguiu contrariado, mas sem muitas chances de continuar sua discussão. Assim que entraram no quarto pequeno e com cheiro de mofo, começou indignado:

- Como vamos descobrir algo se nem bem recebidos somos?

- O que você espera depois de chegarmos num jipe com mochilas e cara de "encrenca"? Olhe, Nathan, esquece o sujeito... Vamos nos focar no nosso trabalho aqui.

- Acho que é um beco sem saída.

- Ótimo. Por que viemos pra cá, então? – Lara perguntou ironicamente.

- Olhe, não temos nem indícios que a pedra veio pra cá!

- Agora é tarde demais. Mesmo que o professor não tenha vindo pra cá... Precisamos analisar todas as dicas possíveis pra esclarecer esse problema! Pense comigo, Nathan... Se você fosse o professor e quisesse essa pedra desesperadamente, o que faria?

- Eu sei aonde quer chegar, Lara. E também sei que o professor vai usar a pedra pra encontrar os outros fragmentos ou pelo menos seguir os relatos que descobriu. Mas, convenhamos, estamos perdidos! Podemos ir ao pântano tentar a sorte, mas é um tiro no escuro...

- Podemos procurar ajuda também.

- Ah sim, desses caipiras... Vai ser ótimo, Lara! – Drake riu sarcástico. – Sabe, eu pensei que teríamos algo mais sólido, igual no Marrocos, mas me enganei... Essa cidadezinha está normal!

- Sim, isso é verdade. Bem, vamos pensar melhor fora desse quarto... – Lara completou colocando os coldres na mochila, assim como suas inseparáveis pistolas. – Vamos? – completou indo até a porta, esperando que Drake fizesse o mesmo.

**-x-x-x-**

Uma vez do lado de fora, Lara observou a praça a sua frente: havia alguns velhos conversando, enquanto poucos carros passavam sem pressa. Uma típica cidade do interior norte-americana, com sua igreja na praça central, um pequeno mercado e casas antigas, mas mesmo assim Lara tinha esperança de encontrar algo estranho naquele ambiente.

Drake começava a caminhar até o jipe quando ouviu um som estranho de gritos; assim como Lara que olhou para o companheiro intrigada, deixando claro que também ouvira o barulho. Segundos mais tarde, puderam ver a figura de um velho surgir no meio da rua com olhar desesperador.

- Mas o que é isso, agora? – Nathan perguntou caminhando até uma atônita Lara.

A mulher nada disse, apenas observando a figura desesperada parar no meio da rua e gritar:

- Eu vi novamente os olhos do mal!

Várias pessoas se aproximaram do desesperado homem, algumas preocupadas com a figura idosa, outros incrédulos. O casal de exploradores caminhou até o pobre sujeito que continuava soltando frases sem sentido. Lara aproveitou a agitação para comentar com Nathan:

- O que acha disso?

- Se fosse em outro dia acharia algo esquisito, fruto da mente de um velho louco. Mas com a situação atual... Bem, duvido que seja uma simples coincidência, não acha?

- Sim... E ele é velho o suficiente pra ter vivido a década de 30.

- Também pensei nisso. Precisamos falar com ele sem esse povo por perto!

- Pretende esperar aqui?

- Sim. Se apenas soubéssemos de onde ele veio...

- Ei, Lara, olha só... Estão deixando o velho sozinho novamente. Aposto que deve ser aquele tipo de figura carimbada da cidade.

- Sim, o doido que ninguém se importa.

Puderam ouvir um casal de senhores falar inconformado:

- O senhor precisa se acalmar! Não é nada sério!

- Eu... Eu vi!

- Esses tempos não tem sido positivos para nenhum de nós! Desde que aquele jovem foi...

- Ele foi morto de forma desumana! Aquilo não foi obra de seres humanos! – disse como se estivesse em transe. – Sim! Primeiro a morte daquela pobre criança perto do Riacho Negro e agora isso! Como podem mexer tanto na minha mente, assim? Eu vi um sinal claro de que a morte do jovem não foi algo aleatório!

- Por favor, Johnson... O senhor precisa se acalmar! Vamos levá-lo para dentro de sua casa por um instante...

- Por favor, deixe-me a sós. Estou cansado... – falou repentinamente, empurrando o casal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Afastou-se da multidão que murmurava comentários descrentes a respeito do velho, e seguiu pela rua, desaparecendo lentamente. Lara e Nathan decidiram segui-lo antes que os moradores da cidadezinha começassem algum tipo de interrogatório com os desconhecidos visitantes.

- Acha que vamos ter sorte com o doido?

- Não sei, Nathan... Mas na atual situação, não podemos descartar nenhuma chance. Apesar de ninguém acreditar no que o pobre homem disse, há uma possibilidade de verdade, pelo menos uma pequena possibilidade – completou descrente.

- Bem, vamos logo segui-lo.

O casal caminhou um longo trajeto, através de diversas ruelas abandonadas da pequena cidade, até que chegaram a uma casa afastada, coberta com uma vegetação descuidada. A entrada estava escondida por diversos sacos de lixo e folhas secas. Um ambiente que parecia nunca ter sido arrumado. Lara entrou lentamente pela entrada destruída e disse, batendo na porta de madeira:

- Senhor Johnson...? Poderíamos falar com o senhor um instante?

Ouve um instante de silêncio, onde Drake disse descrente:

- Sabia que não teríamos sucesso...

- Quieto, Nathan! – Lara respondeu irritada.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou assustado o velho, gritando ainda sem abrir a porta da entrada.

- Meu nome é Lara Croft e esse é meu colega Nathan Drake. Estamos de passagem na cidade e acreditamos que o senhor possa nos ajudar.

- Como um velho como eu poderia ajudar vocês? – perguntou num suspiro cansado. Dessa vez abrindo a porta e revelando-se lentamente para os exploradores.

- Vimos o estado que o senhor ficou agora a pouco... E bem, antes que nos expulse daqui, posso lhe garantir que foi uma coincidência muito grande o fato de nossa chegada ter acontecido no momento de sua...

- Loucura, vocês diriam! – o velho os interrompeu sério. – Entrem logo! Mas já vou avisando que se forem tentar alguma coisa engraçadinha, eu expulso vocês da pior forma possível!

- Não estamos aqui para brincadeiras, senhor Johnson – Lara completou friamente, seguindo o velho para o interior da casa, que não era muito diferente do exterior.

O velho sentou-se em uma cadeira velha e cheirando a mofo e esperou que os visitantes fizessem o mesmo. Assim que ambos se aconchegaram num sofá desbotado, Johnson começou com a voz tremida:

- O que tem a ver meus problemas espirituais com essa visita?

- Acreditamos que o senhor esteja prevendo algo grande e precisamos que nos ajude – Drake disse, antes que Lara dissesse algo.

- O que aconteceu com o garoto que o senhor falava lá fora?

- Ele foi encontrado morto no Riacho Negro... Há menos de dois dias... Foi a última coisa estranha que aconteceu nessa cidade, desde... Muito tempo atrás... Mas esses acontecimentos ainda habitam minha memória, jovens.

- O que havia de errado no menino? O senhor disse que não era humano o que o havia matado!

- Vocês me chamarão de louco como todos os outros... Nem sei por que me dei ao trabalho em deixá-los entrar... São só estrangeiros interessados em histórias repletas de folclore... Vão contar em algum livro e vão ganhar dinheiro com minha desgraça... Há! Pensam que sou idiota, não é mesmo?

- Por favor, não é bem esse tipo de estrangeiros que somos! – Lara apressou-se a dizer, temendo que perdesse a ajuda do senhor.

- Olhe, Johnson, acha que viríamos até esse fim de mundo apenas para perder tempo com visitas a velhos? Temos um problema muito sério e precisamos saber se essa viagem toda valeu! Ou seja, vai nos ajudar ou não? – Nathan disse, irritado com a enrolação toda.

- Não são curiosos ou jornalistas, então? – perguntou intrigado. Apesar da idade avançada, o velho parecia forte e lúcido.

- Oh, Deus... – Drake reclamou em tom baixo.

- Deus... Você chama por Ele, mas aqui não será ouvido. Essa cidade nunca foi um lugar abençoado por Deus. Quando éramos pequenos ouvíamos as histórias de nossas avós a respeito de antigos cultos nos pântanos e ao redor do Riacho Negro... Nossa mente infantil ouvia tudo aquilo com olhos arregalados e o medo estampado em todo o rosto. Ainda me lembro de quanto tinha quinze anos e vi aquilo que assombrava nossos pesadelos e nos fazia ficar longe dos pântanos ao redor da cidade...

Sabe, eu sempre fui um garoto muito curioso... Apesar de temer as histórias contadas por nossas mais antigas gerações, sempre quis entender o que realmente existia de verdade naquilo tudo. Apenas uma mente adolescente cheia de vontade em encontrar coisas novas e ainda sem exploração... Quão inocente eu fui. O que vi nunca mais abandonou minha mente e acho que foi a responsável pelo meu destino.

- O senhor está falando dos acontecimentos de 1934?

- Ah, estão familiarizados, então?

- Sim! – Lara disse encantada com o rumo que o assunto estava sendo levado.

- Compreendo agora porque vieram aqui. O que o casal sabe a respeito das cerimônias no Riacho Negro?

- Só algumas notícias vagas! Por isso precisamos de as ajuda! Por favor, senhor Johnson, conte-nos sua história para podermos entender melhor o que se passa aqui.

- O que eu vi jamais será desvisto. Negros dançando ferozmente em volta de uma espécie de altar, cantando em um inglês confuso. No altar estava uma pedra esverdeada e brilhante... Quando vi uma criança sendo levada até lá, meu coração quase parou. Eles pretendiam matar aquele pobre ser que parecia em transe! Impossível de se defender! Claro que sozinho não conseguiria nada, então corri até a cidade e chamei o xerife! Foi difícil fazer aqueles caipiras acreditarem em mim, mas como mais de um jovem havia desaparecido na cidade naqueles tempos estranhos, decidiram levar uma pequena expedição até a região do Riacho Negro.

O velho respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir seu relato:

- Dizem que nós não conhecemos a crueldade da mente humana, mas posso garantir que presenciei algo próximo a isso. Conseguimos controlar os fieis, a maioria fugiu, outros morreram tentando salvar o que tanto invocavam! Infelizmente, a jovem criança morreu antes de o xerife chegar com seus homens... Ainda acordo de madrugada lembrando daquele dia... Poucos homens foram presos e a pedra foi retirada do altar. Todos trataram o acontecimento como magia negra, mas eu sabia que era maior que simples magia... Era o mal tentando chegar à Terra.

Ninguém acreditou nas minhas teorias e me tornei um jovem frustrado, constantemente atormentado pelo passado e buscando compreender o que poderia ser aquilo. Com o tempo, essas coisas se tornaram lenda e para os mais novos me tornei apenas um velho louco... Tentei estudar mais a respeito... – o homem pausou sua frase para se levantar com cuidado.

Lara e Nathan o encaravam atentos enquanto o viam pegar uma caixa velha sobre uma estante de madeira desbotada pelo tempo. O homem se sentou, entregando a caixa à Lara, que a pegou com cuidado.

- São apenas noticias de jornais, livros e fotos... Podem ver se quiser... Tudo que já encontrei relacionado a essas estranhas situações que vivem me aterrorizando. O engraçado é que sou apenas uma das poucas pessoas que acreditam que algo de mal aconteceu aqui... Bem, nada mais importa... Sou visto como louco de qualquer forma.

- A história de 1934 se repetiu com esse menino morto que o senhor comentou? – Drake perguntou intrigado, observando o material nas mãos de Lara.

A exploradora entregou para Nathan uma noticia de jornal com o seguinte titulo: _"Jovem é encontrado morto nas margens do Riacho Negro, há poucos quilômetros da cidade de Purvis"._

- Só eu acreditei que as mortes estavam relacionadas... Pessoas somem por aqueles caminhos, mas o jovem foi morto de forma cruel, diferente dos demais desaparecimentos. Claro que me lembrei dos rituais que havia presenciado, mas não sei se pode existir uma conexão ao certo. Talvez esteja ficando louco. De qualquer forma, hoje tive um novo pesadelo... Sonhei com a maldita pedra que nunca mais vi, com cavernas estranhas e seres desconhecidos! Impossível não existir alguma ligação!

Lara e Nathan sabiam que o velho estava certo. Aparentemente a morte da criança havia acontecido nos mesmo instante que procuravam a pedra no deserto do Marrocos, e aquilo só podia significar algo: havia uma estranha ligação entre os fatos.

- O que aconteceu com a pedra? A polícia a pegou, não é mesmo? – Drake perguntou curioso.

- Sim... Ficou um tempo guardada, mas logo um forasteiro a levou embora... Não sei quanto pagou para esses caipiras, mas a levou embora! Nunca mais soube o que aconteceu com ela.

- Precisamos saber onde ela está!

- Já contei minha história... Agora, vocês me contarão o motivo de tantas perguntas.

- O senhor sabe onde ela está?

- Talvez. Por que querem saber tanto dessa maldita pedra?

- Precisamos destruí-la – Lara disse sem perder tempo com detalhes.

- Simples assim?

- Sim. Não é somente uma pedra, senhor Johnson... E bem, vimos o estrago que um pedaço dela pode fazer.

- Não sei se ela é a fonte de tanta crueldade, pois ainda tive pesadelos e ainda ocorreram desaparecimentos por aqui... Claro, em escala menor... – o velho suspirou cansado. – O que vocês despertaram, meus jovens?

- Por favor, qualquer informação será útil!

- Por que acha que devo ajudá-los?

- Nós acreditamos em você, não acha isso suficiente?

O velho riu pesarosamente.

- Não sei ainda por que permaneço vivo... Talvez eles tenham desistido de me levar, ou talvez apenas gostem de assombrar minha mente cansada.

- Quem são "eles"? – Drake perguntou sério.

- Esses seres malditos que tanto tentaram invocar. Talvez sejam demônios, não sei ao certo. Mas como fui o único a acreditar no que vi, e até mesmo procurar maiores informações, estou marcado até o momento de minha morte. É minha sina.

O velho levantou-se novamente, dessa vez desaparecendo pelo corredor. Lara e Nathan se olharam intrigados.

- Se eu sair daqui sem alguma dica útil, juro que vou me matar! – Drake comentou irritado.

- Podemos visitar o Riacho Negro.

- Prefiro passar bem longe de lá...

O senhor retornou com uma carta em mãos, que entregou diretamente à Lara.

- Minha jovem, não posso ajudá-la mais... Por favor, leve essa carta com vocês... Acredito que não terei mais calma em minha vida...

Lara encarou o velho, que parecia prestes a chorar e disse:

- Obrigada, senhor.

Levantou-se, sendo seguida por um Nathan repleto de dúvidas, e uma vez do lado de fora, pode ouvir o colega comentar:

- O que foi aquilo lá dentro?

- O pobre coitado não poderia nos ajudar mais... Nem sei porque nos deixou entrar... – suspirou em um tom desanimado.

- Talvez ele tenha esperança...

- Espero que ele tenha esperança por nós dois.

- Será que não tinha nada importante naquela caixa que ele entregou?

- Temos isso... – Lara apontou a carta em suas mãos. – Vamos voltar à hospedaria, sim?

- Só eu tive a impressão que parece que saímos de uma espécie de sonho? Tenho certeza que se voltarmos pra casa do velho não vamos encontrar nada! – Drake comentou enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Purvis, ao lado de Lara.

Lara permaneceu calada, refletindo sobre o que havia escutado na casa de Johnson. Assim que se aproximaram da praça central, Drake reiniciou o diálogo, tentando formular alguma teoria lógica:

- O velho disse que continua tento pesadelos por esses anos. Talvez o comprador tenha utilizado a pedra.

- Ou talvez a pedra tenha esse efeito nas pessoas ao seu redor. Olhe, Johnson presenciou a cerimônia, e tudo levava a crer que era um jovem curioso...

- Ou até mesmo com um pé no misticismo.

- Sim, exato! De qualquer forma, acabou se ligando ao destino da pedra. Não vê? O Riacho Negro nunca foi o lugar mais seguro de Purvis... Está repleto de histórias macabras e supostamente ainda existem desaparecimentos!

- Talvez seja uma região marcada pela presença da pedra.

- Igual no deserto. Não vê, Drake? – Lara disse enquanto se aproximavam do quarto da hospedaria – A criança desapareceu praticamente no mesmo instante em que estávamos em Rabat!

- Sim... O que significa que o culto deixou bem marcado sua força em Purvis. Acha que vamos encontrar mortes estranhas por onde passar essas pedras?

- Não sei... Fico imaginando porque uma criança ainda iria até esse lugar.

- Curiosidade infantil. Não me diga que nunca fez nada proibido de seus pais? – Drake provocou, sentando-se na cama simples.

Lara lembrou-se de sua aventura sobrenatural na Irlanda, quando decidira, por curiosidade, seguir o amigo e padre da família. Mal havia completado dezesseis anos e lá estava ela tentando aprisionar um demônio milenar, sem ter qualquer tipo de noção de como faria aquilo. Sim, jovens realmente não conhecem limites.

- Enfim, Nathan... Há algo maléfico aqui e que, sempre que é irritado, decidi matar humanos!

- Mais um motivo para passar longe do tal de Riacho Negro.

- Veremos... Agora, a carta de Johnson – Lara disse num suspiro, sem esconder sua crescente curiosidade com o conteúdo da carta.

Abriu cuidadosamente, deixando que Drake também observasse o conteúdo do envelope: umas simples carta com poucas, mais impactantes palavras:

"_Para aquele que viu o mal tão perto e sabe que não há limites para alcançá-lo. A pedra ficará em mãos mais responsáveis que a de simples homens e feiticeiros. Para um jovem, foi muito corajoso em enfrentar tamanha crueldade; mas lhe garanto que não terá a mesma sorte uma segunda vez."_

- R.S.D. – Drake completou olhando a assinatura em um desenho bem feito.

- Ralph Saint'Demound – Lara disse apontando a escrita ao lado da assinatura.

- O velho descobriu de quem era a carta!

- Mas aposto que não teve coragem de encarar o monstro.

- E com razão! Nome francês, não?

- Sim... Bem, precisamos descobrir quem é o sujeitinho, não é mesmo? – Lara piscou com um ar de desafio.

- O que vai fazer?

Lara não respondeu de imediato. Tirou da mochila um notebook e aguardou pacientemente até que pudesse ver a figura de Zip do outro lado da tela. Havia estática, mas nada que atrapalhasse um diálogo.

- Zip? Preciso de sua ajuda!

- Onde está, Lara?

- Estados Unidos. Olhe, não tenho tempo... Depois explico melhor o que está acontecendo... Preciso que veja algo relacionado ao nome Ralph Saint'Demound, tudo bem? S-A-I-N-T'D-E-M-O-U-N-D.

- Certo, Lara. Eu retorno em breve! – Zip concluiu, desligando a ligação.

- Oh, tecnologia – Drake disse ironicamente.

- Bem, eu a odeio, mas acho que pode ser útil algumas vezes – Lara pegou sua mochila e continuou. – Acha que teríamos alguma dica interessante no Riacho Negro?

- Sinceramente? Depois de tudo que aconteceu em menos de três horas, duvido que fosse interessante visitar o lugar.

- Está com medo? – Lara comentou apoiando-se na mesa do quarto.

- Mais precaução do que medo, Larinha... Bem, vamos esperar seu amigo com alguma informação útil. Tudo depende dele agora. Caso tenhamos sorte, não precisaremos visitar esse lugar maldito.

- É... Eu tenho que concordar com você, Nathan. Duvido que essa cidade tenha mais alguma coisa interessante a nos revelar.

- Sabe o que é engraçado nisso tudo?

Lara fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, esperando que Nathan continuasse seu raciocínio.

- O professor não veio para cá.

- Há outros lugares que ele pode visitar.

- Ou talvez a pedra esteja guiando seu caminho.

- Mais provável.

Antes que pudessem continuar o diálogo, foram despertados por sons vindo do notebook, sinal de que Zip finalmente tivera alguma novidade.

- Então, Zip, achou algo?

- Bem, Ralph já morreu. O filho tem uma casa no interior da França, além de uma mansão, adivinha só aonde?

- Não faço idéia... Londres?

- Exato. Família de milionários... O pai parece que mexia com maçonaria.

- Sempre a maçonaria... – Drake reclamou em tom baixo.

- Precisamos encontrar esse filho.

- Louis. Vou te passar as coordenadas da mansão francesa e londrina, mas já vou logo avisando que se fosse você começaria por aqui.

- Louis escolheu o ar urbano, é isso?

- Sim. Parece que só visita a mansão no interior da França quando precisa se reunir com sua família... Enfim, aparentemente ele está em Londres.

- Vamos achar logo essa pedra maldita antes do professor! – Drake disse animado com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

- Bem, Londres então! – Lara completou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.


	8. Capítulo VII  A Verdade Soterrada

**CAPÍTULO VII – A VERDADE SOTERRADA**

_Inglaterra, Surrey_

Lara chegou à sua mansão acompanhada de um encantado Drake que não imaginava o tamanho real da residência da nobre inglesa. Assim que desceram do táxi, Drake disparou:

- Você mora aqui?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Isso não é uma casa é uma cidade inteira, Larinha! – comentou com um sorriso sarcástico – Você ainda tem resquícios da nobreza então!

Lara ignorou o comentário irônico de Drake e seguiu até a entrada da mansão, sendo acompanhada do caçador de tesouros, que esperava encontrar mordomos e serviçais vindos direto da Idade Média.

Assim que Lara fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até o magnífico hall de entrada, escutou a voz de Zip distante:

- Ei, Lara! Finalmente voltou!

Lara esperou que o amigo se aproximasse para então dizer com um sorriso no rosto:

- Por pouco tempo, infelizmente. Precisamos viajar até Londres o mais rápido possível. Só passamos aqui para nos reabastecer.

- Quem é ele, Lara?

- Zip, esse é Nathan Drake, colega do professor e que agora está me ajudando com nosso probleminha. Nathan esse é Zip, minha logística – Lara brincou apresentando ambos os homens.

- Eu só sei um pouquinho a mais de tecnologia... Mas a Lara acha que sou um hacker!

- E é mesmo! Se bem que... Nunca gostei de tecnologia.

- Ei, Lara, você tem muito a explicar! Winston estava preocupado quando disse que ia atrás do tal de Louis.

Nesse momento, o velho mordomo apareceu ao lado do trio, e disse seriamente:

- Lara, minha querida, você voltou finalmente.

- Winston! Eu sei que está preocupado, mas veja só... Estou viva, como sempre – piscou para o mordomo, enquanto começava a caminhar até a sala onde Zip ficava. – Winston, este é Nathan Drake, o explorado americano que o professor contava como suporte.

Assim que chegaram, Winston disse com ares de preocupação:

- Lara, acho que deveria esquecer esse caso dado pelo professor!

- Não posso! Infelizmente estamos presos nessa missão... Mas pra quem mexeu até com a Yakuza, suponho que um engomadinho francês não seja o maior problema!

- Por que não explica o que estão atrás, sim? – Zip perguntou sentando-se em sua cadeira.

Lara e Nathan iniciaram a longa explicação, passando de Rabat até o Mississipi, falando da estranha pedra e do misterioso comportamento do professor que desapareça com o pedaço encontrado.

- Resumidamente, estão procurando uma pedra vinda direto do inferno?

- Ou do espaço – Drake completou.

- Ótimo. Bem, suponho que seja realmente assustadora... Bem, já vou avisando que esse Louis nunca fez mal a ninguém.

- Isso é o que você acha.

- Por favor, Lara... – Winston completou inconformado.

- Bem, eu procurei em todos os buraquinhos por qualquer coisa estranha, mas não encontrei nada.

- Você sabe que isso é o de menos, Zip.

- Sim, eu sei. Só estou falando que vocês não têm por onde começar! Qualquer coisa errada que possam fazer pode acabar resultando em problemas bem maiores!

- Zip, quanta preocupação!

- Você disse que o pai dele foi da maçonaria... E Louis? – Nathan perguntou tentando encontrar algo sólido.

- Olhem por vocês mesmos... – Zip teclou rapidamente no teclado do computador e em poucos segundos várias janelas foram surgindo. A última, revelando um loiro com rosto gordo e saudável e cabelos bem cuidados.

- Esse é Louis? – Drake se viu falando. – Muito ameaçador... – completou sarcasticamente.

Lara o encarou com censura, antes de falar:

- É um típico empresário. O que será que está escondendo, Louis?

- Nem sinal de que ele participa da maçonaria – Drake começou olhando os diversos arquivos no computador. - Ei... Deixa eu pensar em uma coisa... Zip, você disse que ele não vai mais para a mansão na França, a não ser que seja por motivos de festa?

- Sim.

- Mas o pai dele morava lá?

- Toda a família morou lá, até mesmo Louis antes de completar a maioridade e sumir para Paris e depois Londres.

- E suponho que a maçonaria se encontrava lá e não em Londres.

- Continue – Lara falou pensativa.

- Se o sumiço da pedra estiver relacionado ao pai, tendo em mente que ele é o comprador misterioso do Mississipi... Há uma chance de a pedra estar na França, escondida entre os bens da família, e não em uma mansão em Londres onde esse riquinho deve fazer festas regadas a uísque.

- Nathan tem razão, Lara.

- Sim, suponho que sim...

Houve um instante de silêncio, quebrado por Lara que disse mais animada que o usual:

- Isso significa apenas uma coisa, senhores... Descanso rápido e França.

- Ela disse "descanso"? – Nathan perguntou sarcástico. – Que emocionante... Não descanso desde Rabat.

- Winston, por favor, preciso que mostre um quarto para Drake. Vamos partir amanhã de manhã. Zip, veja o que é preciso para nossa viagem para a França.

- Quer que eu arrume suas coisas, senhorita Croft?

- Uhn... Sim, Winston – Lara completou saindo da sala de Zip.

Estava cansada, e mesmo assim não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a misteriosa pedra. Depois do banho, deitou-se e pensou se teriam sorte na procura por pistas. Quanto mais pensava na dificuldade que teriam em encontrar todos os fragmentos da pedra, mais desesperada ficava; e foi com esse pensamento que adormeceu.

Seu sono foi inquieto, repleto de imagens estranhas de corredores de pedras que levavam a lugar algum. De repente acordou, com o rosto suado e olhar assustado, despertando de um pesadelo intrigante. Ainda era madrugada, mas não conseguiria dormir mais, por esse motivo levantou-se e caminhou até a sala, encontrando Nathan sentado no sofá ao lado da lareira. Parecia pensativo e também se surpreendeu ao ver Lara descendo as escadas.

- Lara, já acordou?

- Vejo que não dormiu também – Lara completou se sentando na cadeira oposta.

- Eu tive um sonho estranho... Fiquei inquieto e vim pra cá. Já são cinco da manhã, então...

- Eu também tive um sonho perturbador, Nathan – Lara disse surpresa.

- Na situação atual duvido que seja coincidência.

- Infelizmente, tenho que concordar com você.

- Você sonhou com corredores intermináveis e de repente encontrou algo soterrado?

- Sim! Que estranho, não acha? – Lara completou.

- Muito. Isso significa que estamos mexendo com algo bem assustador, de fato.

- E significa também que precisamos nos apressar.

- Onde será que era aquele corredor?

- Tenho uma idéia: mansão na França.

- Pode ser que esteja certa. O que será que estava soterrado?

- Não sei, Nathan... Mas parecia desesperado em sair. Bem, sentados não conseguiremos resolver nada... – Lara disse finalmente se levantando.

- Está certa. Vamos logo pra França antes que o professor tenha sucesso.

- Eu nunca me perdoara caso isso acontecesse – Lara completou subindo as escadas apressadamente; pronta para acordar o resto da casa, pois esperava chegar ao continente o mais rápido possível.

_Morlaix, França_

A pequena cidade de Morlaix possuía um agradável ar de litoral, com suas casas de pedra e madeira, telhados pontiagudos e de diversas cores. As ruas eram repletas de flores, contribuindo com o ar bucólico da cidadezinha. Lara e Nathan alugaram um carro e partiram pela estrada deserta e cheia de curvas até se aproximarem da antiga casa com ares medievais. Havia algumas residências por perto, mas a casa de Louis Saint'Demound era a única que ainda preservava uma arquitetura antiga. Pararam o carro numa distância segura e caminharam por alguns metros, até que Lara disse:

- Como vamos entrar?

- Supostamente não deve ter ninguém.

- Sim. Mas devem ter seguranças...

- Não necessariamente.

- Ele não guardaria algo tão perigoso sem seguranças, Nathan!

- Temos algumas chances de entrar... Vou dar as escolhas: pelo esgoto, pelas casas vizinhas ou contornar toda essa rua e entrar por trás.

- O sistema de esgoto dessa região deve ser antigo, cheio de falhas. Podemos arriscar por aí.

- Nunca pensei que aceitaria o esgoto! – Drake disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Oh, por favor, Nathan... – Lara reclamou caminhando até o bueiro mais próximo e olhando ao redor para ter certeza que estavam sozinhos.

Abriram com certa dificuldade o bueiro e cuidadosamente desceram as escadas, sentindo o cheiro de umidade e podridão característica. Assim que pularam na extensa e velha galeria, Drake tirou uma lanterna que carregava e seguiu em frente iluminando o caminho.

- O que não fazemos pra achar essas gracinhas, não?

- Agora precisamos contar com a sorte, já que não temos mapa algum – Lara completou com pessimismo na voz.

- Bem, se tudo der certo já estamos na entrada da mansão. Só precisamos virar a direita na próxima bifurcação pra podermos entrar na propriedade.

- Espero que esteja certo.

Seguiram em silêncio pelo caminho deduzido por Nathan e em poucos minutos alcançaram uma escada enferrujada.

- Agora é só subir – Nathan comentou já subindo as escadas, sem esperar qualquer comentário de Lara. A exploradora, por outro lado, aguardava curiosa por algum sinal de que estavam no lugar certo, o que aconteceu segundos mais tarde. Nathan acenou para que Lara subisse e assim ela o fez.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que a saída do esgoto dava dentro de um galpão empoeirado e cheio de sacos e barris. Algumas garrafas de vinho estavam jogadas ao chão, assim como escadas e outros utensílios. Aparentemente o lugar era um depósito há muito tempo não utilizado.

- Que cheiro de mofo.

- É melhor que o cheiro do esgoto, Nathan – Lara comentou caminhando precavida até a entrada do lugar. Abriu sem dificuldade, pois a entrada estava com o trinco desgastado.

O depósito era do lado da mansão e cautelosamente ambos os exploradores saíram de seu esconderijo. Caminharam pelo lado da grande casa, procurando uma janela que pudessem entrar. A escolhida foi a janela da cozinha que estava quebrada, talvez por um vento forte ou vândalos. Por sorte não havia seguranças, assim como o esperado.

Entraram com cuidado, deparando-se com uma extensa cozinha empoeirada pelo tempo e com diversos utensílios exibidos em prateleiras e bancadas.

- Nem sei por onde podemos começar – Nathan disse num sussurro à Lara.

A exploradora parou por um instante e ponderou as chances que possuíam.

- Podemos vasculhar toda a mansão para termos certeza que estamos sozinhos. É uma hipótese... Na verdade, é a melhor coisa que passou pela minha mente.

- Vamos nos separar, então. Eu fico com o primeiro andar e você com o térreo. Depois nos encontramos aqui na cozinha e procuramos juntos algo no porão. Pode ser?

- Certo. Se encontrar alguém, só tente desacordá-lo, sim? Não podemos ser descobertos!

- Eu sei... Também não podemos sair sem a pedra.

- Exato! – dizendo isso, Lara viu Nathan desaparecer pela porta da cozinha, a deixando sozinha no lugar abandonado.

-x-x-x-

Drake já havia subido as escadas para o primeiro andar esperando que não encontrasse nenhum visitante inesperado. Assim como a escadaria, todo o chão do largo corredor era feito de carvalho. Havia diversos quadros macabros espalhados por toda a extensão do corredor, com figuras decepadas ou velhos decrépitos encarando as pessoas que passassem com tanto realismo que Nathan decidiu não encará-las por muito tempo.

Havia pouco a procurar pelas portas. O explorador descobriu quatro luxuosos quartos com mobília suja e camas cobertas com panos brancos. Dois banheiros claros e ainda com perfumes sobre a pia. Em uma das últimas portas encontrou o tão desejado escritório, onde entrou ansioso por alguma dica substancial.

O que encontrou foi uma grande quantidade de papéis e diários dos mais diversos tipos. Muitos estavam ilegíveis, mas uma pequena quantidade contava de encontros entre mações e jantares estranhos para Drake, que precisava traduzir rapidamente as cartas em francês. O explorador tentava compreender porque todo aquele material fora deixado ali, mas então se lembrou que aquilo não eram recordações de Louis, e sim do pai, Ralph. Na última gaveta e a única trancada, a qual Nathan teve que quebrar, encontrou um papel sujo e velho datado de 1934. Nathan leu atentamente seu conteúdo:

"_Encontramos o material procurado. Ficará em minhas mãos até que seja descoberto alguma forma de controlá-lo. Com grande satisfação posso afirmar que ela é realmente tudo aquilo que procuramos. "_

_R.S.D._

- Aí está você, seu espertinho – Drake comentou guardando a carta em seu bolso.

O restante do material encontrado na gaveta se resumia em anotações (todas devidamente guardadas) e um livro intrigante a respeito de cerimônias a divindades extraterrestres. Depois de ter certeza que não perdera nada de vista, olhou nas estantes luxuosas, mas sabia que precisaria de muito mais tempo para procurar em todos os cantos daquele escritório. Com certo pesar, saiu do lugar, rumando agora para a última porta do corredor.

-x-x-x-

Lara se encontrava em uma luxuosa sala de visitas e um grande livro exposto na mesa de centro chamara sua atenção. Sentou-se no sofá e folheou o material atentamente. Era um tipo de enciclopédia e o mapa da Polinésia estava circulado de caneta. O escrito "A menor parte" podia ser lido em francês. Lara refletiu alguns instantes se aquilo significava algo relacionado a localização da pedra, pois se lembrava que uma das notícias relacionadas a pedras mágicas citava as ilhas da Polinésia. Mais animada que antes, rasgou aquele pedaço do livro e voltou a sua procura pelos cômodos do térreo.

-x-x-x-

A porta estava emperrada, mas a casa parecia vazia, então Drake decidiu usar a força bruta para abri-la. Depois de duas tentativas, a porta de madeira se escancarou com um rangido alto. Agradeceu por estar sozinho com Lara e ligando a lanterna entrou no cômodo escuro e cheirando a mofo.

Nathan esperava encontrar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo que mirava com sua lanterna.

- Oh... Deus... – disse surpreso com sua descoberta.

Uma grande estrutura de madeira imitando o mapa mundial se encontrava a sua frente. A estrutura continha diversos círculos das mais variadas cores ao redor do mundo, sendo que algumas ainda brilhavam vividamente, como se algum tipo de dispositivo estivesse fornecendo luz.

Nathan observou atentamente os lugares marcados. Um círculo amarelo marcava a região do Mississipi. Os círculos que ainda estavam iluminados representavam a Polinésia, Marrocos e as ilhas na região distante do norte da Rússia. Ou seja, quando aquele dispositivo fora construído, a pedra do Mississipi havia sido encontrada por aquele povo que supostamente pertencia à maçonaria, mas eles falharam em descobrir ao certo a localidade da pedra no deserto de Rabat, e nem onde estaria o outro pedaço na Polinésia. Aquele mapa também significava outra coisa: havia um pedaço da pedra, até então desconhecido para Nathan, no extremo norte russo.

- Lara precisa ver isso...

Com rapidez, Nathan saiu da sala e desceu as escadas de madeira. Ao chegar ao térreo, encontrou Lara saindo da sala.

- Você precisa ver o que encontrei lá em cima!

Lara o encarou curiosa, acompanhando-o logo em seguida.

- Nem sei como essas coisas ainda podem estar funcionando. Quero dizer... Esse tal de Louis ou é muito confiante ou é muito idiota!

- Eu encontrei uma referência à Polinésia lá embaixo.

- E eu encontrei um mapa cheio de referências – Nathan completou empurrando Lara para dentro da sala recém descoberta.

Lara olhou o achado de Nathan com surpresa e encantamento. Era uma bela sala, com diversos detalhes ricos pelos cantos; mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o painel de madeira na parede oposta da entrada representando o mapa mundial. Vários locais estavam marcados com pequenas peças brilhantes, como se fossem pedras preciosas, sendo que algumas brilhavam mais que as outras.

- Nathan, isso é incrível. Oh... Mississipi, Rabat, Polinésia... E Rússia? Um pedaço da pedra está na Rússia? É isso? Aliás, nas ilhas mais afastadas da Rússia... Quase no Pólo Norte.

- Bem, só pode estar relacionado à descoberta de pedaços da pedra negra. Quando foi construído só tinham encontrado o pedaço no Mississipi.

- Nathan, eles estão procurando por isso há décadas! Isso é mais velho que poderíamos imaginar!

- O professor não foi o primeiro a ter a idéia, então.

- Talvez ele soubesse e não comentou nada – Lara disse astutamente.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Bem, ainda temos o porão para investigar. Mas eu encontrei um livro – Lara tirou a folha rasgada de sua mochila e mostrou a Nathan. – Acho que eles pensavam em procurar a pedra na Polinésia.

- Sabe o que é estranho nisso tudo, Lara? – Nathan falou olhando o mapa com cuidado – Onde eles foram parar? Está tudo abandonado... Eles não iriam parar por um simples motivo.

- Talvez não pararam, Nathan. E se só mudaram o lugar de encontro? É bem claro que é um grupo secreto, mas isso não quer dizer que desapareceram...

- Mas essas anotações! Achei uns diários em francês... São coisas da década de 30, 40... O que eles fizeram esse tempo todo? Será que encontraram outros fragmentos da pedra? O pior é que não temos como saber por que não temos nada sólido, Lara! E se formos até a Polinésia e tivermos a surpresa de que não existe pedra alguma?

- Infelizmente descobriremos somente se formos para lá... E para a Rússia também.

- E essa maldita pedra que saiu do Mississipi?

- Nathan... Tenha calma! – Lara exclamou retirando de sua mochila uma câmera digital a qual usou para filmar o painel. Depois de filmar, completou – Vamos descer até o porão agora, sim? Depois pensamos na localização das pedras, Louis, maçonaria e o professor.

- Você resumiu bem nossa sorte, Lara... – Nathan reclamou acompanhando a mulher. – Temos vários problemas e nenhuma solução.

- Menos pessimismo, senhor Drake.

- Claro, senhorita Croft – brincou Nathan enquanto chegavam novamente na cozinha empoeirada.

- Bem, só pode ser essa a porta para o porão – Lara comentou parando ao lado de uma porta de madeira escura e desgastada. Tentou abrir, sem sucesso. Contudo, percebeu que ela era velha e com um chute poderia ser quebrada.

- Quer que eu quebr... – Nathan começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo chute de Lara na porta.

- Quebre a porta? – Lara completou com um sorriso cruel no rosto, pois acabara de fazer aquilo.

- Desculpe, Lara, esqueci que você não é uma mulher _comum_ – sorriu ironicamente, acompanhando a exploradora que já descia as escadas com a lanterna em uma das mãos.

- Isso não me pareceu um elogio, mas vou ignorar por enquanto.

Juntos desceram toda a extensa escada circular e claustrofóbica até alcançarem o úmido e escuro porão. O ambiente era repleto de corredores pequenos que formavam uma espécie de labirinto e, por um instante, os exploradores pensaram se aquele porão não tivesse algum tipo de armadilha contra intrusos.

- Esse lugar está escondendo algo, Lara – Nathan comentou com a voz abafada.

- Sim, isso é bem provável. Esse lugar parece ser o mesmo do pesadelo, não acha?

- Uhum... É isso que está me deixando ansioso. Você se lembra o que acontecia no sonho?

- Sim. Estou tentando fazer o caminho do sonho. Eu me lembro que havia algo soterrado e...

Nesse momento ouviram um barulho de gemidos, o que os fez pararem no mesmo instante. Lara tirou a arma que carregava e mirou o escuro à sua frente. Houve um momento de silêncio, quebrado por Nathan que disse:

- Posso estar enganado, mas esse som me lembrou Rabat.

- Sim, também achei. Espero que não seja o que está soterrado.

- Vamos seguir em frente.

Lara e Nathan continuaram o caminho confuso até chegarem a uma porta velha de madeira que estava encostada. Abriram lentamente e se depararam com uma espécie de sala preparatória com uma mesa para colocar cadáveres e vários utensílios médicos.

- Oh... Isso parece um...

- Necrotério – Nathan completou sentindo um cheiro nauseante de morte.

- Esse lugar não é usado há um tempo, mas mesmo assim... Esse cheiro – Lara comentou olhando ao seu redor. Era um ambiente mórbido, não podia negar.

- Olhe, realmente eu não gosto desses momentos de filme de terror que estão acontecendo comigo.

- E você acha que eu gosto? Droga... O que eles faziam aqui? – Lara perguntou indignada saindo da sala.

Seguiram o final do corredor para encontrarem um pequeno buraco na parede de pedra. Olharam intrigados para o lugar até que Nathan disse:

- Acabou, Lara. Não temos mais como seguir em frente. Ou entramos aí ou voltamos para a superfície.

- Será que você consegue entrar?

- Está me chamando de gordo? – Nathan perguntou fingindo indignação.

- Nathan, por favor, menos – Lara reclamou agachando-se no chão para analisar o pequeno espaço.

Com um suspiro, passou rastejando na entrada e segurando a lanterna pode ver melhor o que a esperava do outro lado. Nathan tentou passar, mas de fato, o espaço era pequeno para sua entrada.

- Lara, realmente eu não consigo passar...

- Tudo bem – Nathan pode ouvir a voz distante de Lara, abafada pela parede de pedras.

O local era mais quente que os corredores do lado de fora. Havia inúmeras pedras jogadas no fundo da sala, o que lembrou Lara de seu sonho. Ao mirar a lanterna iluminada para a região, ouviu novamente o gemido alto, o que a arrepiou consideravelmente.

- Lara... Cuidado.

A exploradora pode ouvir a voz preocupada de Nathan do lado de fora, mas não se importou em aproximar-se mais das pedras que bloqueavam algo.

- Tem algo bloqueando a fonte do grito, Nathan...

- Se tem algo bloqueando é porque tem que continuar bloqueado, Larinha – Nathan comentou.

- Veremos... – murmurou com sua curiosidade que crescia a cada instante.

Lara colocou a lanterna no chão e iniciou o trabalho cansativo de retirar cada uma das pedras que atrapalhava sua visão. A cada instante ficando mais próxima de ver uma porta de metal com grades grossas e enferrujadas pelo tempo.

- Lara...? – Nathan perguntou curioso, pois somente podia ouvir o som das pedras. – Você não vai abrir essa porcaria, vai?

- Drake, tenho tudo sob controle.

- Você é muito curiosa, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei disso... – comentou mais satisfeita ao ver que as pedras diminuíam consideravelmente.

Naturalmente o ambiente era desprovido de qualquer iluminação, mas ao jogar o feixe de luz na direção do fundo da prisão Lara se surpreendeu com o que viu: havia algo deitado que se assemelhava com um humano, apesar da cor de pele acinzentada, o que podia ser explicado pela falta de iluminação do local e a condição precária em que vivia.

Lara sentiu certo medo ao escutar um novo grunhido, dessa vez acompanhado de movimentos do ser estranho. A mulher permaneceu estática vendo a criatura se levantar do chão. Era da altura de um homem adulto, mas o corpo nu era pálido e liso, sem qualquer pêlo, tirando algumas rugas que se formaram nos braços e pernas. Havia outro detalhe que chocou Lara: o ser não possuía olhos, e sim cavidades sem vida. As mãos e pés eram formados por uma espécie de garra quebrada, e suas narinas possuíam simples buracos. Algo grotesco e impossível de existir. Quando a criatura viu Lara parada atrás da sua prisão soltou um urro de raiva e dor e correu em sua direção, algo que a mulher não esperava, pois aparentemente o ser estava enfraquecido.

A exploradora deu um passo para trás, assustada com a sua descoberta. Com rapidez foi até o buraco, deixando a lanterna para trás e em poucos segundos chegou ao lado de fora, ainda ouvindo a criatura se debater na grade, tentando quebrá-la.

- Lara? O que aconteceu?

- Vamos embora daqui agora! – Lara disse levantando-se do chão e começando a puxar Nathan para longe dali.

- O que você encontrou?

- Uma coisa horrível! Nathan, depois te explico!

Juntos correram pelos corredores, esperando não se perderem, até que finalmente chegaram à entrada do porão. Assim que Drake passou, Lara fechou a porta com violência, colocando um armário da cozinha como bloqueio.

- Agora você vai me explicar?

- Eu acho que eu sei do que fugimos em Rabat!

- Do quê?

- Da mesma coisa que estava mantida presa aqui! Só que lá elas estavam sadias, talvez... Aqui ela estava presa e... Bem, desesperada em sair.

- O que era? – Nathan perguntou mais curioso ainda.

- Uma criatura estranha, Nathan. Eu já vi muitas coisas estranhas, tenho que concordar; mas essa era muito estranha. Parecia humana, mas tinha alguns traços que definitivamente não encontramos em um homem.

- Não poderia ser uma espécie de aberração?

- Sim, poderia. E agora...? Talvez pudéssemos analisar melhor a criatura!

- Lara... Nem tente me convencer a abrir essa porta!

- Ela pode sair e isso seria pior ainda!

- Por que não me disse lá embaixo?

- Eu estava pensando em sair viva antes!

- Se eu abrir essa...

Sua frase foi interrompida por batidas fortes na porta recém fechada. Ambos os exploradores se olharam assustados.

- Você disse que ela estava debilitada?

- Aparentemente reuniu a força que tinha para fugir da prisão – Lara comentou dando uma das pistolas para Nathan.

Viraram-se na direção da porta e esperaram a destruição da mesma pela estranha criatura; o que aconteceu depois de poucos segundos. Um urro desesperador tomou conta da cozinha abandonada assim que a criatura quebrou a porta e passou a encarar os exploradores através de seus vazios olhos. A boca revelava dentes afiados, com algumas falhas, o que não impediria que a criatura matasse ambos os exploradores.

Nathan foi o primeiro a disparar na criatura, seguido de Lara que descarregou todo seu pente no monstro. Apesar dos furos que tomaram o corpo da criatura, ela ainda avançava, desesperando os exploradores que se viam encurralados na cozinha.

- Lara, preciso de mais munição! – Nathan gritou ao ver que logo suas balas acabariam.

Lara jogou um pente para Nathan, que enquanto carregava, foi socorrido pela exploradora, que continuava atirando. A criatura jogava panelas na direção dos atacantes, mas não conseguiu atingi-los com sucesso. Depois de inúmeras balas, a criatura tombou. Ambos os caçadores de tesouros carregaram mais uma vez suas armas para terem certeza que aquele monstro nunca mais levantaria.

Escutaram o horrendo monstro cair sem vida no chão de mármore, e precavidos se aproximaram, apenas para observarem melhor o que poderia ser aquilo que haviam matado.

- Eu já matei algo parecido antes, mas mesmo assim... Não é possível terem ligação com os monstros que encontrei – Nathan comentou.

- O que eram seus monstros?

- Espanhóis infectados por um veneno presente no tesouro do El Dourado.

- Ow... Claro. Bem, isso não me parece uma infecção. E conhecendo o que estamos atrás, podemos até mesmo dizer que podem ser alienígenas, não acha?

- Depois do que vi, não duvido de mais nada...

Lara tirou sua câmera novamente e filmou a criatura, pronta para analisá-la com mais cuidado quando voltassem para Londres.

- Olhe, Nathan, acho melhor irmos agora. Com esse barulho, logo terão policiais aqui e não temos como explicar o que presenciamos.

- Podíamos levar esse bicho para analise, não acha?

- Eu havia pensado nisso, mas acho melhor não, Nathan. Não teríamos nem como levá-lo.

- Tudo bem... Se o Ralph entrar aqui vai saber que alguém invadiu sua mansão e matou seu bichinho de estimação

- Ele não tem como saber que fomos nós – Lara comentou guardando a câmera e caminhando em direção a janela quebrada. Nathan a seguiu, pronto para desaparecer daquele lugar amaldiçoado.

- Que dia maluco... Queria tanto encontrar Ralph e falar que adorei a recepção – Nathan comentou andando ao lado de Lara.

- Nem brinque com isso. Por que algo me diz que ainda vamos encontrar esse sujeito pela frente.

- Contanto que ele leve a nossa pedra está bom – Nathan comentou enquanto abria o bueiro para Lara.

- A cada momento essa história fica mais complicada... – Lara disse com um suspiro cansado, desaparecendo pelo esgoto francês; pronta para seguir, juntamente com Nathan, as mais novas pistas a respeito da misteriosa pedra negra.


	9. Capítulo VIII  A Caverna de Pitcairn

**CAPÍTULO VIII – A CAVERNA DE PITCAIRN**

- Então essa é a pedra que tanto procuramos no deserto?

Uma voz grave perguntou ao professor Morgenthaw que se encontrava parado no meio de um circulo formado por diversas cadeiras luxuosas. À sua frente estava o homem por trás de toda a investigação pelas pedras perdidas. Seu nome era Lorde Richard Henry Velmon-Spencer. Pertencente a nobreza britânica, se tornara líder da seita conhecida como _Filius Petrus_, ou os Filhos da Pedra. Usavam como frente uma loja maçônica e tudo correu bem por longos séculos. Seu maior objetivo era seguir a tradição da seita: encontrar todos os pedaços perdidos da grande pedra-mãe alienígena que haviam se espalhado pelo mundo e causado tanto caos e destruição.

A pedra havia sido trazida, de maneira desconhecida, e utilizada em sua forma pura por povos distantes. Vendo o grande poder, a dividiram e juraram nunca mais usá-la na sua forma total. Claro, a ganância humana falou mais alto e ela foi utilizada por diversas pessoas interessadas nos seus poderes míticos. O maior mistério que precisava ser resolvido era a questão do poder infinito que aquele material possuía. De alguma forma, a pedra possuía vida própria e ninguém conseguira controlá-la. Muitos homens enlouqueceram ao tocá-la, e outros tantos foram condenados a viver na escuridão por longos anos. Aquela seita mantinha em segredo a localização de um dos pedaços perdidos e agora procurava pelos demais, na esperança de que pudessem encontrar uma forma de controlá-la totalmente.

Foram décadas de leituras exaustivas, mas nada era encontrado. Até que um velho membro, professor Morgenthaw, conseguiu encontrar a pedra perdida nos desertos de Rabat. Aquilo fora animador para os homens da seita. Um incentivo para que os outros pedaços fossem encontrados, pois a cada leitura e estudo ficavam mais próximos de encontrar novas localidades. Já haviam tido sucesso ao descobrir superficialmente onde se encontravam aqueles fragmentos, agora só precisavam da localização exata para poder prosseguir com o grande objetivo da Filius Petrus.

- Ela causou grandes problemas. De alguma forma, este fragmento conseguiu até mesmo controlar o clima do local.

- Estávamos cientes disso, mas agora ela se estabilizará. Você teve algum problema no retorno?

- Sim... Precisei da ajuda de colegas exploradores e eles relutaram em entregar a pedra para mim, além de citarem os monstros que já tivemos contato.

- Os monstros guardavam a mesquita?

- Correto.

- Como imaginado. Estes alienígenas querem deixar claro que controlam a pedra... Mas se esquecem que temos mais poder e ambição. Bem, teremos outras chances para encontrá-los... Agora, esses exploradores me deixaram intrigados. O que aconteceu com eles?

- Até onde sei, se perderam no deserto.

- Como?

- Graças aos problemas da pedra, o deserto se tornou perigoso e negro.

- Sim, você me disse sobre isso.

- Creio que eles se perderam no meio das dunas e da escuridão, pois não tive mais notícias. Agora, eles não representam mais perigo.

- Muito bom, Ian. Vamos iniciar novas preparações para encontrar as demais pedras... Tivemos noticias interessantes que nos apontam para uma localização mais precisa na Polinésia.

O sujeito se levantou pomposamente e disse com ar arrogante e nobre:

- Caros companheiros, agora pouco falta para completarmos a grande pedra hexagonal. Continuaremos com nossa fé e ambição, pois seremos maiores que todos. Maiores até mesmo que Deus.

**-x-x-x-**

A dupla de exploradores chegara à mansão Croft no mesmo dia e pareciam desesperados por novas informações. Não tinham tempo a perder, e por este motivo, estavam parados ao lado de Zip em busca de maiores informações.

- Zip, achou alguma informação que te pedi?

- Sim. Bem, encontrei algo substancial. Você me pediu pra procurar qualquer tipo de notícia relacionada a estranhos eventos registrados na Polinésia, de preferência, que tivessem tribos, pedras e relatos de viajantes australianos no século XIX. Achei duas coisas intrigantes: uma tribo nas ilhas Pitcairn, mais precisamente na ilha de Oeno, que adorava uma pedra estranha que afirmavam ter sido presente de seu Deus. Um viajante inglês ficou assustado com a crueldade do povo, mas conseguiu retornar vivo para a Austrália onde escreveu mais coisas de tribos da Polinésia. Isso foi no século XIX. Quando os ingleses invadiram as Ilhas Pitcairn, essa tribo havia desaparecido misteriosamente. A outra notícia é de um explorador da Nova Zelândia que se perdeu no mar da Polinésia e acordou na famosa Ilha de Páscoa, onde supostamente sonhou com seres estranhos que devoraram carne humana e imploravam força a um deus esculpido em uma pedra negra. Bem, foi isso que achei, Larinha.

- Realmente assustador esses relatos – Nathan comentou comendo uma das bolachinhas servidas por Winston.

- Eu aposto em Pitcairn.

- Olhe, Lara, porque demoraram tanto tempo pra encontrar essa pedra? Eu li relatos do inicio do século passado!

- Não sei, Nathan. Talvez não tiveram sorte, ou quem sabe, a pedra se escondeu deles até o momento certo.

- Isso é medonho. Será que vamos encontrar mais daquelas belezuras?

- Sim, provavelmente.

- Que belezuras? Aquela que você me mandou uma foto? – Zip perguntou intrigado.

- A própria.

- E esses documentos que achei... – Nathan jogou diversos papéis na mesa a sua frente. Todos encontrados na mansão francesa. – Talvez nos ajudem...

- Anotações sobre cerimônias... Olhe – Lara apontou uma gravura desbotada de uma estátua. – Parece uma espécie de deus em um totem.

- Ainda tenho a impressão que não encontraremos nada na Polinésia, mas podemos arriscar essa ilha – Drake comentou preocupado.

- Pitcairn, então! – Lara piscou para o parceiro, pronta para iniciar uma nova viagem.

**-x-x-x-**

_Polinésia, Pitcairn_

A minúscula ilha era residência de menos de sessenta pessoas, muitas sobrevivendo do turismo local e da produção de um famoso mel exportado para a Nova Zelândia e Inglaterra. Lara e Nathan contornavam a ilha com um pequeno barco alugado, olhando atentamente toda a região a procura de adversidades.

- Olhe, Nathan! As cavernas de Pitcairn! – Lara apontou para a região distante, intrigada. O local parecia o mesmo que o encontrado em alguns dos registros roubados por Nathan.

- Mas será?

- Por que o pessimismo?

- Calminha, Lara! Só estou achando isso muito fácil!

- Não fique todo animado. Você sabe que na França tudo parecia calmo também!

- É... Isso é muito animador.

- Você que pediu. Agora, só atraque o barco aqui. Precisamos entrar naquela caverna!

E assim Nathan o fez, cuidadosamente para não quebrar a única forma de saírem daquela região que parecia inabitada. Assim que o barco foi atracado, Nathan e Lara desceram em terra firme, contornando pedras íngremes e uma natureza selvagem, nunca tocada pelo homem. A água da região era límpida, formada em belos tons de azul. Algumas rochas formavam totens naturais, assim como plantas rasteiras dificultavam a subida dos aventureiros acostumados com aquele tipo de aventura.

- Fazia tempo que não explorava uma região de mata – Lara comentou subindo lentamente para alcançar a boca da caverna, que era em uma região alta e parecia estar coberta de densa vegetação.

- Sim... Desertos, vilas francesas, agora mato. Daqui a pouco neve! Minha vida parece ser tão semelhante a esses filmes de aventuras... Poderia vender minha história e ganhar um bom dinheiro. E então nunca mais precisaria sofrer que nem agora.

- E nem encontraria tesouros. Aliás, apesar de nossa história parecer ficção, duvido que consiga viver sem tudo isso! – Lara comentou pulando agilmente para outra rocha.

- Sim. Infelizmente está certa. Bem, pelo menos acho que sou mais charmoso que o Indiana Jones, não acha Larinha?

- Por que estamos discutindo isso, Nathan?

- Você poderia me chamar de Nate depois desse tempo junto que estamos passando. Daqui a pouco vou até pedir um quarto na sua mansão. Tenho certeza que tem vários disponíveis!

Lara subiu antes que Nathan e esperou o mesmo a alcançar, para então falar:

- Se você se comportar bem e parar com os momentos de reflexões, eu posso pensar.

O explorador subiu na rocha e parou ao lado de Lara, comentando:

- Minhas reflexões são tão péssimas assim?

- Sim, Nathan. Horríveis – disse iniciando a caminhada até a entrada da caverna, que se aproximava a cada instante.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa enquanto seguia a ágil mulher até a estranha caverna que podia guardar um novo pedaço da pedra.

- Lara, me fala uma coisa... Você acha que a pedra vai estar aqui?

- Nathan, como eu posso saber? Estamos seguindo pistas, somente. Mas, se você for parar pra pensar, até agora só seguimos pistas frágeis. E olhe só o que descobrimos!

- Eu só estou preocupado porque você viu como eles estavam adiantados nessa busca, e mesmo assim não encontraram nada! É pra se desconfiar, não acha?

- Olhe, Nathan, talvez a pedra não quisesse se revelar, ou quem sabe eles estavam focados em Marrocos. Só vamos saber depois que sairmos daqui.

Nathan concordou com Lara, mas antes que tivesse tempo de responder tiveram que parar, pois uma vasta mata impedia a entrada na caverna. Ambos os exploradores olharam cansados para o obstáculo, e foi Drake o primeiro a reclamar:

- Lembra do que disse na mansão, Larinha?

- Sobre? – Lara comentou olhando um ponto fraco na vegetação.

- O que está trancado é pra continuar trancado. Lembra-se de alguma coisa?

- Sim. Que você ficou com muito medo! – provocou, cortando a vegetação com a ajuda de uma faca que carregava na bota.

Nathan começou a ajudá-la, suspirando profundamente.

- Isso se chama precaução, e não medo. Vocês, mulheres, gostam de complicar tudo!

Lara meramente riu, enquanto continuava, com a ajuda de Drake, a desobstruir a entrada. Depois de alguns segundos, conseguiram abrir uma entrada entre a vegetação, suficiente para que ambos passassem. O interior da caverna era úmido e escuro e foi possível ouvir o som de goteiras não muito longe de onde estavam.

Os exploradores ligaram suas lanternas e começaram a descer um pequeno declive em direção ao desconhecido. O ambiente era silencioso, sendo o som de água o único possível de ser ouvido.

- Até onde vai dar esse buraco? – Nathan perguntou, sentindo que a cada instante desciam mais no interior da caverna.

- Não sei. Mas o ar está começando a ficar mais rarefeito. Olhe, Nathan, caso encontremos uma daquelas criaturas, vamos tentar manter a calma, sim? Estamos em um ambiente nada interessante para fugas.

- Calma... Se acharmos essa pedra vou destruí-la antes de você gritar "não"! – Drake reclamou seguindo Lara pelo interior da caverna.

Pareciam ter caminhado um longo caminho úmido até chegarem a uma entrada larga de pedra. Seu interior era escuro e impossível de se enxergar mais do que alguns metros iluminados pelas potentes lanternas. Infelizmente, era o único caminho a seguir e, tomando a frente, Lara seguiu decidida pela escuridão. Drake continuou logo atrás, com uma sensação estranha de que caminhavam para suas mortes. Contudo, decidiu ficar calado, pois aquele comentário de nada alegraria a irritada exploradora.

- Olhe, Drake! – Lara comentou revelando para Drake, com o auxilio de sua lanterna, uma longa queda a sua frente. O som de água era perceptível, indicando que no final deveria existir alguma espécie de lagoa.

- Eu prefiro seguir pelo caminho da esquerda, mesmo sendo tortuoso e minúsculo do que cair aí embaixo.

- Sim. De qualquer forma, teremos que descer pela rocha escorregadia até lá embaixo, caso seja realmente necessário.

- Vamos manter o pensamento positivo, sim Larinha? – Nathan comentou seguindo pelo caminho dito, que era pequeno e também escorregadio.

Mantinham a cabeça erguida, pois uma simples olhada para baixo poderia causar sérias vertigens aos experientes exploradores. Estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de ambiente, mas preferiam permanecer no solo a cair naquele buraco obscuro.

Assim que alcançaram o outro lado da superfície, muito mais segura que estavam, continuaram seguindo por um longo corredor tortuoso e abafado. O barulho de água começando a aumentar consideravelmente a cada instante. Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram a uma espécie de sala alta e escura, sendo a única fonte de luz vinda de um pequeno lago que refletia conforme jogavam os feixes da lanterna.

A dupla de exploradores seguiu até a borda do lago, olhando seu interior calmo e negro. Drake foi o primeiro a agachar-se no chão e olhar com atenção para a profundeza do lago.

- Ei, Lara, será que teremos que entrar nesse lago?

Lara pegou uma pedra do chão e jogou dentro daquela água, mexendo na superfície até então parada.

- Acho que não encontraremos nenhum monstro do lago – Lara comentou mergulhando no lago, sem esperar uma confirmação de Drake.

O explorador olhou chocado para aquilo antes de fazer o mesmo, não sem antes reclamar para si da ação de Lara.

O lago era profundo, como ambos logo perceberam, e terrivelmente escuro. Havia pouca vegetação rasteira e seguia por um longo caminho através de um túnel formado de pedras negras. No final do túnel puderam encontrar uma saída espaçosa e com muito alivio alcançaram a superfície.

Saíram da água subindo uma longa escada, a todo o momento atentos para qualquer barulho estranho que pudesse indicar a presença dos assustadores monstros já encontrados na França.

- Lara, olhe só pra isso... – Nathan comentou encantado com a sala que haviam alcançado.

Realmente a sala em que estavam era digna de surpresa e encantamento. Ao contrário do visto até então na caverna, aquele local era iluminado por longos fachos de luz vindos de pequenas aberturas no teto da caverna. O imenso salão era formado por altas pilastras negras e no meio do salão uma grande fonte em pedra escura era possível de ser vista. Grandes estátuas em formas humanóides eram apresentadas ao longo dos lados do salão, todas com olhares horrorizados.

Lara observou estas estátuas, notando a assustadora semelhança delas com os seres extraterrestres já vistos anteriormente.

- Oh, Nathan... Isso é estranho – comentou observando com atenção os ricos detalhes daquelas estátuas.

- São aquelas criaturas! Idênticas as que vimos, Lara! Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

- Sim, Nathan. Significa que estamos no local certo.

Ambos os exploradores caminharam em volta da sala, notando cada estátua com certo assombro, até que finalmente chegaram a uma porta de madeira pequena e velha. Lara a abriu sem muito esforço, e entrou na saleta ao lado de Nathan.

- Que lugar interessante.

- Não tem nada aqui, Lara – Drake comentou intrigado com o tom da mulher.

- Exato. Esse lugar está escondendo algo.

Drake olhou para o chão, enquanto Lara começou a analisar cada canto da pequena sala, em busca de algo que pudesse ser útil na busca pelas pedras. Nathan foi o primeiro a encontrar alguma coisa substancial: pequenas valetas em volta da sala, todas formando desenhos hexagonais.

- Ei, o que acha disso, Lara? – Nathan perguntou, apontando o chão para a exploradora.

Lara observou atentamente todo o local apontado por Drake, até que finalmente um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Nathan, nota alguma coisa de diferente nesse hexágono?

- O desenho é mais fundo que os demais. Mais olhe... Aquele também é... – Drake disse apontando um hexágono do outro lado da sala.

- Vá até ele.

- Entendi aonde quer chegar.

Lara subiu no desenho do hexágono e esperou que Drake fizesse o mesmo. Houve um instante de ansiedade até que ouviram a pedra onde estavam descer lentamente. Puderam ouvir o som de algo se mover na sala principal, o que os fizeram caminhar apressadamente até lá, esperando que as pedras hexagonais não voltassem a sua posição normal.

- Bem, espero que encontremos a pedra agora. - Lara comentou intrigada com o que acabara de presenciar: a fonte havia desaparecido e em seu lugar um poço havia se formado. Ambos seguiram até o local observando o buraco profundo e negro.

- Bem, tem até uma escada.

Lara jogou o sinalizador que carregava e esperou até que chegasse ao solo, o que pareceu uma eternidade.

- Isso sim é uma longa queda, Larinha – Drake comentou ironicamente.

Lara nada disse, apenas iniciando a descer pela escada enferrujada. Esperava que não caísse, pois a escada rangia a cada instante. Após uma longa descida, viu Nathan fazer o mesmo, também esperando que não despencasse da escada.

- Nathan, espere um instante! Acho que encontrei uma entrada.

- Ótimo, Lara. Isso é realmente muito reconfortante!

A exploradora entrou na pequena entrada de pedra localizada ao lado da escada e esperou que Nathan fizesse o mesmo, o que aconteceu depois de alguns minutos. Assim que ambos entraram na pequena caverna, iniciaram a caminhada pelo corredor tortuoso e abafado. Minutos mais tarde, conseguiram chegar a uma nova sala, esta sendo escura e pequena. Havia uma espécie de altar encostada na parede oposta, e um candelabro quebrado se encontrava caído no chão sujo de areia.

- E agora?

- Queria saber o que tem no final do poço.

- Primeiro essa sala.

- Sim... – Lara comentou sem realmente estar prestando atenção em Drake.

- Ei, Nathan, olhe isso aqui – Lara comentou apontando o feixe de luz na direção do altar. Estava desgastado e sujo, mas havia certo requinte mesmo assim.

A exploradora não esperou uma confirmação de Nathan e com cuidado tirou a pequena estátua, uma réplica das estátuas gigantes da sala anterior. Antes que pudessem analisar a mesma, foram surpreendidos pelo barulho e movimentação do altar, que desapareceu para o interior da parede em que se localizava. Observaram intrigados quando uma pequena abertura surgiu; sendo Nathan o primeiro a passar pelo espaço aberto, praticamente agachado, seguido de Lara.

Ambos se depararam com uma estrutura vertical, onde podiam ver em seu topo o que tanto procuravam: uma reluzente pedra negra de forma hexagonal. Drake retirou com cuidado o material e entregou à Lara.

- Encontramos!

- Sim, Drake! Um ponto positivo finalmente! – Lara exclamou guardando a pedra em sua mochila. - Acho melhor observarmos a pedra somente quando sairmos daqui.

- Você está certa. Vamos, então! – Drake piscou animado, seguindo até a saída da saleta abafada.

O caminho de volta foi calmo, até chegarem perto da longa escada que os levariam para o exterior do esconderijo. O urro histérico, que significava apenas problema, chegou aos ouvidos dos exploradores, que pararam no mesmo instante.

- O barulho vem do final do poço!

- Falei que aquele buraco significa problemas! – Drake comentou apontando sua pistola na direção da abertura com a escada.

- Precisamos sair o mais rápido...

A frase de Lara foi interrompida pela chegada repentina de duas das criaturas já encontradas na França. Essas, contudo, não pareciam enfraquecidas, e seus olhos vazios e rosto odioso resumiam bem o que fariam com os intrusos encontrados. Ambos pularam na direção dos exploradores, que começaram a atirar no mesmo instante.

O primeiro monstro atacou Lara, que pulou para trás, correndo juntamente com Nathan para a sala em que estavam; onde teriam mais liberdade no combate. Os tiros ecoavam por todo o local e após várias tentativas viram uma das criaturas cair morta ao chão. O segundo monstro não parecia satisfeito e com agilidade jogou pedaços de pedra na direção da dupla, enquanto se esquivava dos tiros.

Drake acertou uma bala na cabeça da criatura, mas a mesma não desabou; ainda tentando atingir Lara que estava mais próxima. A exploradora, contudo, conseguiu desferir um golpe no monstro, que caiu no mesmo instante.

Com o silêncio, Drake comentou cansado:

- Elas não são as únicas, Lara...

- Vamos embora logo! – a mulher disse correndo até a escada.

Já estavam próximos da entrada do poço quando ouviram novos gritos desesperados. Lara apressou sua subida, conseguindo alcançar o lado externo do poço com agilidade; mas Nathan ainda se encontrava na escada que rangia cada vez mais. A exploradora viu quando três dos monstros subiam velozmente, o que a fez dizer desesperada:

- Nathan! Suba logo!

Drake estava próximo do último degrau, quando foi puxado por uma das ágeis criaturas, que urravam desesperadamente. Antes que ela o atacasse, Lara atingiu sua cabeça com um tiro, mas ela sabia que precisaria de muito mais que uma simples pistola para impedir aqueles monstros de derrubarem Nathan.

- NATE, SEGURE MINHA MÃO! – Lara gritou se apoiando nas pedras, enquanto tentava alcançar a mão do explorador.

Nathan apoiava-se na escada escorregadia, ouvindo vários gritos assustadores vindos do buraco abaixo de si. Com grande esforço, deu uma das mãos para Lara, e subiu desesperado pela sua vida. A exploradora o puxou, com a ajuda de Nathan, e em poucos instantes conseguiu subi-lo.

Uma vez no topo do poço, iniciaram uma corrida frenética pelo interior da caverna até chegarem ao lago escuro. Mergulharam no mesmo instante, esperando que as criaturas não conseguissem nadar. Após um longo percurso, chegaram ao lado oposto do lago; saindo da água rapidamente. Correram pelos tortuosos corredores até alcançarem o enorme buraco onde podiam ouvir o som distante da água. Os urros das criaturas ficavam cada vez mais próximos e assim que atravessaram o pequeno trecho escorregadio, viram-se frente a frente a três das criaturas bloqueando a saída da caverna. Todas urravam de ódio e pareciam prestes a destruir os exploradores com suas longas garras.

- Lara, uma idéia agora seria muito útil!

- Drake, eu não tenho munição.

- Eu devo ter um pente apenas, mas não seria suficiente para as três – sussurrou para a mulher.

- Atire no topo.

Nathan olhou para o local indicado e entendeu o plano de Lara. Várias rochas pontiagudas cairiam sobre os monstros, não só os matando como também bloqueando a saída completamente. Se fizessem aquilo teriam que pular no buraco logo atrás e arriscar suas vidas. Mesmo sendo um plano perigoso, era a única forma de sobrevivência.

- Espero que esteja preparada para a longa queda, Larinha! – Nathan disse antes de atirar nas rochas pontiagudas do teto.

Os exploradores tiveram tempo apenas de ouvir o grito de dor das três criaturas enquanto pulavam na direção do desconhecido. Para a sorte e alívio da dupla, conseguiram cair na água e não nas duras rochas.

- Que sorte! – Nathan comentou olhando para a exploradora. – Será que elas cairão também?

- Não quero ficar pra ver.

- Vamos ver se isso tem saída – Nathan comentou mergulhando na escuridão do lago. Lara o seguiu, esperando encontrar uma forma de sair daquela caverna.

Percorreram um longo caminho debaixo d'água até encontrarem um minúsculo buraco entre as rochas submersas. Ambos subiram desesperados por fôlego pelo caminho apertado até alcançarem a superfície; onde era possível ver a luz do sol. Nadaram até um caminho possível de ser escalado e assim que chegaram à terra firme respiraram aliviados.

- Lara, isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante – Drake comentou ironicamente, retomando o fôlego.

- Pelo menos temos um pedaço da pedra.

- E muitos monstros de brinde.

- Claro. Não seria divertido se saíssemos de lá sem um pouco de ação – Lara piscou para Nathan iniciando a descida até onde se encontrava o barco atracado. Aliviados em se afastarem da assombrada caverna de Pitcairn.

- E Lara, você realmente ficou preocupada com a minha vida, não é?

- Não sou tão fria assim, Nate.

- Até me chamou de Nate! Isso sim que é evolução, Larinha!

- Oh, Deus... Como você é exagerado!

- Sou realista!

- E pensar que ainda terei um longo caminho a percorrer do seu lado.

- Ah, você está adorando! Eu sei disso! – Nathan riu.

- Vamos nos concentrar em sair desse inferno, sim?

- Naturalmente, senhorita Croft.

Lara não deixou de rir com o comentário de Drake, que apesar de toda a situação, ainda conseguia manter o humor; e aquilo, Lara pensou, não deixava de ser reconfortante.

**-x-x-x-**

**Nota final:** Eu não sei latim, óbvio. Nem sei se tem lógica, mas inventei mesmo assim! Hahahaha


	10. Capítulo IX  O Segredo Congelado

**CAPÍTULO IX – O SEGREDO CONGELADO**

_Arkhangelsk, Rússia_

A capital administrativa da região conhecida como Arkhangelsk Oblast, era uma cidade de porte médio, banhada pelos frios mares do norte. No passado fora o grande porto do império russo, mas apesar das diversas mudanças geopolíticas no continente, mantinha a fama com seus portos e pescas.

Lara e Nathan desembarcaram na estação de trem ainda de manhã e juntos seguiam até o porto da capital fria, em busca de um transporte que os levassem até o gelado arquipélago conhecido como Terras de Franz Josef. O mapa analisado na mansão francesa os levava até aquele local inóspito, somente precisavam adivinhar em qual ilha estava a fonte de todo o mistério.

- Nathan, olhe essa notícia que peguei de dentro do trem.

Lara apontou a notícia em russo dentro do jornal, esperando uma reação de Nathan.

- Meu russo está enferrujado.

- "Depois dos estranhos efeitos climáticos em Marrocos, cientistas tentam compreender o que poderia ter ocorrido na capital Rabat".

- Nada bom relembrar isso.

- Nem me diga... Mas vamos acabar logo com esses dilemas antes que essa coisa comece a acontecer por aqui também!

A exploradora jogou o jornal fora antes de caminhar até uma pequena loja na saída da estação, que indicava o aluguel de carros para turistas. Depois de minutos de negociação, ambos saíram com um pequeno jipe velho pelas ruas da cidade portuária. Mal haviam andando dez minutos, quando Drake chamou a atenção de Lara, que dirigia pelo centro da cidade:

- Olhe isso, Lara: o diário fala _"e naquele ponto afastado podemos encontrar os restos da expedição..."_ está impossível de ler esse trecho. – reclamou olhando com mais atenção o diário.

Os exploradores ainda tentavam compreender todos os sinais escritos no material encontrado por Nathan na mansão. A maior parte estava em código ou destruído pelo tempo, contudo, possuía importantes dicas que poderiam ser úteis.

- Nós já lemos esses diários, Nathan.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que a dica que precisamos está aqui.

- Espero que sim, por que não temos nada para começar nossa expedição pelo Ártico!

- Lara! Achei algo! _"Procuramos por longos anos, por todas as ilhas inóspitas da União Soviética, sem sucesso. A mais bela russa esconde algo que não compreendemos..." _trecho desbotado...

- Só isso?

- Bem, tem um trecho citando os Romanov.

- Os Romanov? Por quê? – Lara perguntou incrédula.

- _"Que tenhamos mais sorte que a filha dos Romanov"._

Lara parou o carro bruscamente, tirando da mochila um mapa das ilhas Franz Josef.

- Ficou maluca?

- Nathan, pense comigo... – começou, enquanto abria o mapa em seu colo. – _"A mais bela russa"_,_ "tenhamos mais sorte que a filha dos Romanov"_... Isso não lhe trás nenhuma ideia?

- Eu não conheço muito da história do império russo, sabe?

- Oh... Deus... – Lara reclamou. – Nathan, estamos falando da Duquesa Alexandra Pavlovna da Rússia!

- Ah, claro... Por que não pensei nisso antes – disse sarcasticamente para a exploradora.

- Ela era uma bela mulher, da dinastia dos Romanov, que se casou muito cedo com o Arquiduque Joseph da Áustria. Morreu cedo também, totalmente infeliz. Resumi bem a história, mas você pode agora entender o significado dessas frases, não é mesmo?

- Agora faz mais sentido.

- Por que não li isso antes! – Lara disse irritada consigo mesma. – Agora... Ilha Alexandra – apontou no mapa uma das porções mais afastadas do arquipélago, entregando o mesmo logo em seguida para Nathan.

- E não é que o diário tinha sua utilidade!

- Pela primeira vez, você estava completamente certo.

- Bem, suponho que seja um elogio.

Lara ligou o motor logo em seguida, rindo do comentário de Drake. O explorador ainda disse piscando para a colega:

- Vamos visitar essa gracinha, então!

**-x-x-x-**

_Terra de Alexandra, Rússia_

A dificuldade em alcançarem o inóspito trecho do arquipélago fora pequeno, apesar do pessimismo inicial de Drake. Com o conhecimento em russo de Lara conseguiram alugar um pequeno quebra-gelo até a região, onde atracaram o veículo e desceram na congelada Terra de Alexandra.

A ilha era conhecida pelos seus ursos polares e antigos forte militares usados pelos alemães na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Atualmente, apenas biólogos ou exploradores visitavam o pequeno trecho de terra; apesar das tentativas do governo russo em trazer um turismo ecológico nas tundras da região.

O casal de exploradores dirigiu por diversos quilômetros pelo interior da região com a ajuda de ágeis motos de neve até pararem atrás de uma enorme rocha, que os escondia do que vinham logo à frente. A menos de mil metros podiam ver diversas máquinas escavadeiras, homens gritando e postos avançados de pesquisa. Aquilo, para Nathan e Lara significa apenas uma coisa: problemas.

- Duvido que seja apenas uma excursão marinha, Lara.

- Eu também...

De dentro de sua mochila retirou dois binóculos, entregando um para o parceiro. Juntos observaram melhor o que tinham que enfrentar mais a frente.

- Vieram repletos de aparatos.

- Olhe só esses mercenários... Deve ser algo relacionado ao culto.

- Lara, eles estão avançados nas buscas.

- Sim, mas sabe o que é estranho? Por que essa demora toda para encontrar a pedra?

- Não sei...

- Precisamos passar por todas essas pessoas e entrar naquele buraco – Lara disse decidida.

- Você quis dizer _"entrar no buraco que aquelas máquinas estão cavando e passar por toda a segurança do local"_?

- Exato, Nate – Lara disse guardando o binóculo em sua mochila. – Agora, precisamos de uma estratégia.

- Antes de tudo, precisamos de sorte. Por que, de qualquer forma, vamos passar no meio da escavação.

- Sim, infelizmente. Bem, podemos usar alguma espécie de distração.

- Que tal destruir aquela pedra ali – Nathan apontou para uma grande rocha de gelo que pousava assombrosamente na direção da equipe de trabalhadores. Caso caísse, teria um efeito devastador nas máquinas, e aquilo poderia ser usado para que ambos ganhassem tempo naquela missão impossível.

- É muito arriscado, Nathan! Nathan! – a mulher disse aflita ao ver o explorador desaparecer pela neve. – Tão teimoso...

Lara o seguiu, esperando que o seu plano desse certo, pois caso o contrário, teriam mais problemas ainda. Com certa agilidade, Drake apontou sua arma na direção da gigantesca pedra, rezando para que ela caísse na direção contrária.

- Nathan, isso é suicídio – Lara comentou ainda descrente da ação do colega.

Um, dois, três tiros mais tarde, a pedra começou a tremer de forma ameaçadora. A arqueóloga temia que o barulho despertasse a expedição não muito longe, mas por sorte o barulho dos trabalhadores, impedia de serem descobertos.

- Agora, o toque final.

Descarregou o pente na rocha que, aos poucos, iniciou sua queda na direção da expedição misteriosa. Lara e Nathan correram para um ponto estratégico e lá esperaram pacientemente por qualquer reação dos estranhos; o que ocorreu instantes mais tarde. Primeiro, as máquinas foram desligadas, enquanto vários mercenários caminhavam até a direção do barulho. Diversos trabalhadores pararam seus afazeres para saírem gritando em russo até onde a pedra havia desmoronado; dando o espaço necessário para que ambos os exploradores corressem até o buraco no meio do centro de pesquisa.

Contornaram através de tendas e aparelhagens tecnológicas, a todo momento atentos ao retorno repentino de seus supostos inimigos. Ao alcançarem o buraco feito pela escavadeira, puderam notar uma longa escada, iluminada por luzes artificiais. Lara suspirou profundamente, iniciando a misteriosa descida, sendo acompanhada de Drake, que ainda esperava encontrar o pior dos seres no final da descida.

**-x-x-x-**

A escada era longa e levava a uma longa decida rumo ao desconhecido pouco iluminado. Após, o que pareceram intermináveis minutos, ambos os exploradores alcançaram o chão de gelo e neve. Olharam para os lados e perceberam estar em um longo corredor iluminado fracamente por várias lâmpadas ao chão, contribuindo para a imagem fantasmagórica do local.

- Que lugar estranho... - Nathan comentou olhando para os lados. – Precisamos sair daqui antes que eles comecem a descer, Lara.

- Sim. Esquerda ou direita?

- Esquerda.

- Certo. Se nos levar pra algum tipo de buraco no fim do mundo, a culpa é sua – Lara comentou indo em direção ao caminho indicado por Drake.

- Com a sorte que eu tenho, bem provável que seja exatamente isso que você encontre...

- Pensamento reconfortante saber que estou ao lado do azar em pessoa.

- Não precisa ofender, Lara...

A exploradora riu do comentário de Nathan, enquanto ambos seguiam pelo longo corredor. Logo alcançaram uma espécie de entrada feita por mãos humanas, onde entraram com cuidado, observando ao redor como se para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos, de fato.

- Sabe o que é engraçado nisso tudo...

- O quê? – Nathan perguntou curioso.

- Eles estavam criando uma passagem aqui, Nathan. Supostamente, deveriam ter pessoas por perto, já que até iluminaram o caminho. Não acha isso estranho?

- Ainda não encontramos ninguém _ainda_. Isso não quer dizer que não vamos encontrar até o final de nossa estadia.

- Não é uma sensação muito agradável e... – Lara parou sua frase, surpreendendo Drake, que viu que havia algo de errado. A exploradora segurou seu braço e apontou dois mercenários parados do lado oposto do local em que estavam.

- Eles ainda não nos viram... – Drake sussurrou, se escondendo atrás do gelo.

- Precisamos nocauteá-los, senão teremos um sério problema – Lara comentou olhando por detrás da rocha de gelo. Os mercenários conversavam não muito longe da dupla, mas virados de costa, apoiados em caixas de metal.

Drake acenou para Lara e juntos saíram com todo cuidado, contornando várias caixas até chegarem atrás da dupla de mercenários. Com golpes precisos, desmaiaram ambos os homens.

- Viu só, Larinha? Suas dúvidas acabaram de serem sanadas! Encontramos os primeiros mercenários...

- Caso encontremos outros, vamos tentar ser discretos, sim? Mesmo porque temos outros problemas além de mercenários.

O caminho parecia a cada instante mais desconhecido e escuro. Com ajuda de lanternas, iluminavam corredores e zonas perigosas, com penhascos assustadores. Quanto mais se aprofundavam naquela caverna, mais percebiam quão longe estavam do contato humano. O ar era denso e a escuridão não beneficiava a visão dos exploradores.

Minutos intermináveis se passaram até alcançarem uma espécie de sala, alta e espaçosa, coberta de gelo. Ao redor, várias estátuas quebradas, parecidas com as encontradas na Polinésia. Havia pedaços de cordas e lanternas dispostas em pontos estratégicos, revelando que os inimigos já haviam chegado naquele local. O que mais chamava atenção da dupla era um imenso totem no centro da sala, também coberto de gelo, e representando uma espécie de figura mítica de mãos abertas.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento a respeito disso tudo... – Nathan reclamou olhando ao redor da sala.

- Não temos muita escolha senão seguirmos.

- Sim, mas algo me diz que estamos caminhando para um sério problema.

- Da próxima vez, eu deixo você em um lugar mais seguro, Nate – Lara piscou, caminhando até o centro da sala logo em seguida.

O explorador reclamou algo inaudível, passando a observar melhor o chão da sala. Havia um padrão entre os desenhos; algo que também não passou despercebido por Lara, que disse:

- Qual será a lógica desse lugar? Você notou os desenhos no chão?

- Sim. São os mesmos das paredes. Aliás, Lara, tudo é muito semelhante à Polinésia, não acha?

- Várias semelhanças... A estátua me lembra um dos desenhos daquele diário que encontrou.

- Verdade, Lara.

- Agora, me pergunto se vamos encontrar um pedaço da pedra aqui, assim como encontramos naquela ilha.

Nathan seguiu Lara até a figura de pedra e observou melhor o grande totem. Havia uma espécie de lamparina em cada mão da grande estátua e em seu rosto três grandes buracos vazios. Foi então que teve uma ideia, mas que não poderia ser realizada.

- Oh, Nathan, temos um problema – disse em um tom irritado.

- O que foi?

- Para acessar o ultimo fragmento precisamos das três pedras que foram encontradas! – disse apontando o rosto da figura.

- Então, quer dizer que este é o último lugar em que esconderam as pedras?

- Provavelmente. Vê aqueles orifícios?

- Sim, seu pensamento tem lógica.

Antes mesmo que pudessem refletir a respeito de uma ideia, foram interrompidos pelo som de passos apressados. Miraram suas armas na direção da entrada, onde vários mercenários armados e ameaçadores os rodearam. Os exploradores não abaixaram a guarda, mesmo depois de perceberem que não teriam chance com o grande grupo.

Foi então que dois homens surgiram de trás dos mercenários. Um deles, a dupla conhecia: era o professor desaparecido Ian Morgenthaw. Carregava uma maleta e parecia surpreso com a quantidade de mercenários ao redor dos exploradores. Ao seu lado estava uma figura alta e pomposa. Um homem com cerca de setenta anos, altivo e de olhar distante, totalmente desconhecido para a dupla. Foi este homem que se dirigiu aos exploradores e disse com um sorriso irônico:

- Finalmente nos encontramos!

- Quem é você? – Lara perguntou apontando sua arma de forma ameaçadora.

- Por que não guardam essas armas para podermos conversar civilizadamente?

- É engraçado ouvir isso de alguém que esta apontando dezenas de armas na nossa direção! – Nathan comentou irritado com o tom do homem.

- Vocês estão em nosso ambiente. Agora, façam o que mandei.

Com um aceno dado pelo homem, ouviram os mercenários engatilharem as metralhadoras. Lara e Nathan se entreolharam e abaixaram as armas, vencidos pela situação.

- Ótimo! Vamos começar pelas formalidades, sim? Meu nome é Lorde Richard Henry Velmon-Spencer. Assim como a jovem a minha frente, também pertenço à nobreza britânica. Vocês já conhecem o professor Morgenthaw, correto? – o homem apontou o companheiro ao seu lado. – Somos apenas uma pequena parte de um antigo grupo conhecido como _Filius Petrus_. Nossos membros são fantasmas, como podem ver. Nosso objetivo é antigo e desconhecido para mortais.

- Corte a conversa fiada, _Lorde_ – Nathan disse ironicamente. – Nós sabemos que estão atrás dos fragmentos da pedra para algum tipo de bruxaria ridícula!

- Você disse ridícula? Pobre homem... Senhor Drake, nós conhecemos a força dessa pedra e não seremos impedidos de realizar o grande ritual por culpa de dois exploradores curiosos e cegos!

- Estavam seguindo nossos passos, não é mesmo? – Lara perguntou astutamente.

- Bravo! Professor Morgenthaw disse que era uma mente sagaz! Confesso que no inicio todos nós pensamos que poderiam ter desistido de qualquer descoberta, ou quem sabe até mesmo desaparecido nas areias do deserto. Contudo, percebemos que eram curiosos demais! Ávidos por noticias a respeito da antiga pedra. Seguimos seus passos de perto, principalmente após invadirem a mansão de um de nossos membros. Um golpe baixo, na minha opinião.

Nathan riu desacreditado do que ouvia.

- Acha graça, senhor Drake?

- Acho uma grande estupidez.

- Poderíamos ter recuperado o pedaço de pedra que possuem quando saíram das cavernas da Polinésia, ou quem sabe, poderíamos ter invadido a residência de Lady Croft. Acredite, teria sido útil, mas extremamente sanguinário para alguém com meus métodos.

- E quais seriam seus métodos? – Lara perguntou friamente.

- Quando percebemos que não descansariam até encontrarem todos os fragmentos, decidi vigiá-los de perto. O que se mostrou muito interessante... Graças à perspicácia de ambos, conseguiram encontrar um fragmento há tempos escondido. Fizeram o trabalho sujo destinado a nossa seita. E por isso serei eternamente grato a vocês.

- Sabia que viríamos até a Rússia, não é mesmo? Era o local mais óbvio a se encontrar a pedra.

- Para falar a verdade, pensei que demorariam mais que o necessário. Morgenthaw comentou que eram sagazes, mas temi que não encontrassem a entrada para este tempo congelado. Bem, parece que me enganei! Vocês não só encontraram o templo que estávamos perfurando, como passaram por nossos guardas.

- E agora estamos próximos de encontrarmos o último fragmento! – Drake disse com ar de vitória.

- Pedra que somente encontrarão se tiverem os demais três fragmentos. Agora, deixe-me pensar... Vocês possuem um e nós possuímos dois. Parece que estão em desvantagem – completou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Se estamos em desvantagem, o que o impede de nos matar agora? – Lara perguntou sem tirar os olhos da figura do lorde.

- Morgenthaw! Essa garota é realmente incrível como havia dito! – Spencer comentou com o professor, sem disfarçar um sorriso cruel no rosto.

Morgenthaw aproveitou o momento para falar pela primeira vez:

- Ela é inteligente e destemida, mas também é extremamente teimosa e não sabe distinguir quando está perdendo.

- Bom, fico contente em saber que pelo menos não sou dissimulada como você, que conseguiu esconder sua verdadeira personalidade por um bom tempo! – Lara disse irritada.

- Os objetivos da _Filius Petrus_ acima de tudo.

- Claro, professor. Fomos cegos em pensar que você queria apenas estudar a pedra como qualquer professor!

- A pedra nas mãos de exploradores teria um final bem pior! – Morgenthaw disse ofendido com a critica de Lara.

- Exploradores... Sim, Ian, provavelmente a venderíamos a um velho rico! – Drake comentou com sarcasmo.

- Chega dessa discussão inútil! Sabe por que não serão mortos agora? Porque eu sei o que acontecerá quando aquela porta for aberta e serão vocês os escolhidos para passarem pelas armadilhas.

- Oh, isso é muito reconfortante – Nathan se viu falando em voz baixa.

Spencer fez um aceno com a mão e imediatamente um dos soldados mais próximo retirou a maleta das mãos de Morgenthaw e a levou até o totem. Lara e Nathan observavam atentos o homem tirar de dentro da maleta de couro duas pedras embrulhadas em um tecido aveludado. Com delicadeza, ele depositou cada um dos fragmentos nos orifícios que representavam os olhos da figura. Em seguida, voltou para o lado de Spencer, que disse secamente:

- Por favor, depositem a pedra que possuem na estátua.

Lara olhou para Nathan por alguns instantes esperando algum tipo de solução misteriosa, mas ao ouvir o som de armas atrás de si, suspirou vencida. Retirou a pedra de dentro de sua mochila e caminhou até o totem, sem saber o que esperar daquele momento. Depositou o material como ordenado e desceu logo em seguida, aguardando ansiosa por qualquer som diferente do silêncio do recinto, o que ocorreu logo em seguida.

Em ambas as mãos da estátua, uma anormal chama azulada tomou forma, e um leve tremor do chão foi sentido. Afastaram-se consideravelmente do meio da sala ao sentir que não estavam seguros parados ao lado da estátua. Com um estrondo, o chão ao redor do totem se abriu lentamente, revelando uma longa e assustadora escada circular. Assim que toda a sala se mostrou estável novamente, Spencer disse:

- Brian, seguiam os exploradores pelo interior, sim?

O mercenário que havia colocado as pedras na estátua caminhou na direção da dupla e em um tom ameaçador, apontando sua metralhadora, disse:

- Joguem as armas no chão, agora.

Ambos os exploradores assim o fizeram, relutantes; contudo, sem escolhas. Assim que se viram desarmados, puderam ouvir a voz autoritária:

- Movam-se.

Nathan encarou o mercenário sem se intimidar com sua ordem, e somente seguiu pela escada após ser empurrado com violência. Lara iniciou a descida ao lado de um irritado Drake, apenas pensando qual poderia ser a melhor forma para escapar das mãos ambiciosas de Spencer e sua cruel seita.


	11. Capítulo X  O Último Fragmento

**CAPÍTULO X – O ÚLTIMO FRAGMENTO**

- Era só o que me faltava... Sem armas, cercados por um idiota e cumprindo ordens de dois velhos malucos.

- Quieto, Nathan – Lara reclamou seguindo Dante pela longa escada em espiral.

Era nítido que foram mandados ali para concluírem o trabalho da seita maldita. A única chance que possuíam era cumprir o ordenado e encontrarem alguma espécie de brecha na observação cautelosa do mercenário Brian. Sabiam que deveriam agir o mais rápido possível, mas o maior problema era que não podiam se comunicar, ou seja, qualquer ação que tomassem deveria ser agida sabendo das inúmeras consequências que poderiam desencadear.

Quanto mais desciam, mais escuro e abafado o ambiente se tornava. Lara sentiu quando Brian acendeu a lanterna acoplada na metralhadora, iluminando parcialmente a velha escada. Em alguns trechos, os exploradores podiam ouvir pedaços de pedra caiando, o que significava que aquela construção estava enfraquecida pelo tempo. Após intermináveis minutos, alcançaram uma espécie de sala, pequena e baixa, com uma única porta em sua extremidade. Tiveram que se curvar para alcançarem o outro lado e assim que Nathan abriu a porta com um rangido alto, ouviram a voz do mercenário:

- Não tente nenhuma estupidez, Drake, ou atiro na sua amiga.

Lara o encarou irritada, mas nada disse. Tentava inutilmente encontrar uma maneira de fugir daquele sério problema. Poderia atacar o mercenário quando ele menos esperasse, mas era questão de sorte. Talvez seus reflexos fossem ótimos e ela acabaria sendo morta antes de completar o ato; talvez conseguisse desarmá-lo com destreza. Mas então teriam um novo problema: a seita e seus membros que aguardavam na única saída disponível.

O novo caminho era um longo corredor com diversas entradas paralelas repletas de tochas apagadas. Alguns ratos passavam desesperados pelo caminho iluminado pela primeira vez depois de anos. Puderam ver diversos ossos jogados pelo chão de pedra, o que fez Lara exclamar:

- São tantos... Olhe só, Nathan, alguns são exploradores espanhóis – apontou um dos esqueletos ainda com o famoso capacete usado pela Armada Espanhola de longos séculos atrás.

- Andem logo com isso – Brian reclamou empurrando Lara para cima de Nathan.

- Lara, me lembre de quebrar esse idiota em dois quando pegarmos a pedra.

- Anotado – a exploradora comentou secamente.

- Vocês sabem o que vai acontecer quando chegarmos à superfície. Serão mortos e eu quero ser a pessoa que fará isso.

- Continue achando que vai ganhar essa, colega – Nathan comentou sarcasticamente.

Seguiram pelo interminável corredor até ouvirem um som de grito abafado. O trio permaneceu parado por um instante, ponderando a respeito do que haviam ouvido, até que o mercenário disse:

- Estão com medo de alguma coisa em especial?

- Na verdade, eu estou esperando a hora que eles cheguem – Nate comentou em um tom mórbido.

- Eles quem?

- Ah, você vai ver – dessa vez foi Lara que falou com um sorriso misterioso, seguindo Nathan através da escuridão infindável.

O corredor terminou, dando espaço a uma incrível construção no meio do gelo e pedras escuras. Era feita do mesmo material e parecia se fundir com a caverna ao seu redor. Ambos os exploradores pararam encantados com aquilo, sendo Lara a primeira a dizer:

- Olhe só esse prédio!

- Se parece com a sala na Polinésia... – Nathan disse seguindo lentamente pela escadaria negra e velha.

Apesar dos longos séculos escondida na escuridão da caverna, conservava uma imponência fora do comum, surpreendendo a dupla encantada com o local. A arquitetura se assemelhava com o visto na caverna de Pitcairn, apesar de estarem a milhares de quilômetros distantes das ilhas do Pacífico. Uma estátua representando uma espécie de divindade, feita em pedra negra, havia caído, bloqueando metade da entrada.

- Como puderam construir um templo neste local? – Nathan perguntou intrigado, apontando a estátua.

- Depois de tudo que já vimos, não sei se poderia responder isso com argumentos lógicos, Nate. Olhe só isso... – comentou vagamente enquanto observava a gigantesca porta da entrada.

Lara e Nathan caminharam até a entrada, sendo seguidos de perto por Brian, que parecia irritado com a conversa da dupla.

- Me ajude com isso aqui, Lara.

A exploradora ajudou Nathan a empurrar a porta emperrada, deixando apenas um pequeno espaço, suficiente para que um adulto passasse. O outro lado estava escuro, mas havia algumas tochas que poderiam ser iluminadas; Nathan rumou até um deles e tirou um isqueiro do bolso, lembrando-se do lembrete do amigo fumante e tutor Sully que sempre dizia que um dia precisaria carregar seus próprios fósforos. Logo a tocha clareou o caminho, juntamente com a ajuda da lanterna de Brian.

Caminharam pela imensa entrada, bem maior do que poderia parecer do lado externo, até alcançarem uma sala alta de pedras. Do lado oposto uma porta de pedra adornada em ferro poderia ser vista. Estava fechada e guardada por duas estátuas assustadoras que se assemelhavam com demônios. As paredes da sala estavam entalhadas com desenhos estranhos e uma escrita desconhecida para a dupla. Ao verem aquilo, Nathan disse:

- Daria minha vida para saber do que se trata esses escritos.

- É diferente de tudo que já vi...

- Menos conversa e mais serviço – Brian comentou empurrando Nathan com sua arma.

Foi então que tudo ocorreu em uma fração de segundo. Nate olhou Lara com um sorriso cruel, logo em seguida encarando Brian sem demonstrar medo algum. A exploradora aguardou a troca de olhares e a súbita falta de atenção do mercenário para parar sorrateiramente atrás do homem. Drake lhe de um soco, desequilibrando Brian, que apontou a arma na direção do explorador, sem sucesso; pois antes que pudesse agir sentiu seu pescoço ser preso pelas mãos firmas de Lara. Nathan aproveitou a situação para tirar a arma da mão do homem e mirá-la em sua direção.

Brian parou de se mover no mesmo instante ao sentir que sua vida estava ameaçada pela dupla. Lara segurava-o com força, sufocando-o lentamente, enquanto Nate o encarava com olhar irritado.

- Nem tente qualquer coisa, idiota. Agora você está em nossas mãos... Se eu fosse você, ficaria quietinho antes que complicasse sua situação.

Brian decidiu agir, talvez pensando que o explorador estivesse blefando. Tentou derrubar Lara, empurrando-a contra a parede atrás de si. Drake temeu acertá-la, por isso permaneceu estático, aguardando o momento certo para atacá-lo.

- NATE, ATIRE! – Lara gritou, segurando o homem.

- Não posso acertar você, Lara!

Irritada o suficiente com aquele mercenário, a mulher usou toda sua força e treinamento para derrubá-lo ao chão, logo em seguida, sentindo os tiros altos vindos da metralhadora de Nate. Assim que viram Brian tombar, o explorador disse:

- Belo golpe.

- Eu odeio mercenários... – concluiu encarando o homem morto ao chão.

- Precisamos nos safar dos demais lá em cima.

- E pegar as pedras de volta – Lara concluiu piscando para Drake.

- Ainda bem que não quer desistir.

- Não agora que estamos tão próximos! - ela disse caminhando até a gigantesca porta fechada. Drake a seguiu resoluto, guardando a nova aquisição para possíveis surpresas desagradáveis.

A dupla parecia intrigada com as estranhas criaturas que guardavam a entrada de pedra. A grandiosidade do local, mesmo depois de séculos, continuava a impressionar qualquer um que pisasse ali; como ambos poderiam testemunhar. Lara foi a primeira a tocar nas estatuas procurando qualquer dica que os fizessem prosseguir. Depois de instantes de observação, disse cautelosa:

- Parece um tipo de mecanismo.

- As estátuas são tão reais, não acha?

- Sim, assustadoras – disse meramente, começando a subir pela armadura de pedra que revestia uma das estátuas. Olhou o rosto assustador e que se assemelhava com as criaturas já vistas e percebeu que sua cabeça poderia ser movida. - Nate, me ajude com isso aqui...

Nathan subiu no local apontado, imitando Lara. Uma vez no topo, disse:

- Você quer virar a cabeça das estátuas?

- Sim. Não vê que o corpo delas está virado um na frente do outro? Isso significa que precisamos virar a cabeça também.

- É até melhor, porque essas caras são feias demais...

Lara riu do comentário, virando a cabeça com cuidado. Nate fez o mesmo com a outra estátua, ouvindo o ranger barulhento do material secular. Assim que terminaram, desceram até o chão e aguardaram ansiosos qualquer som indicativo de que haviam sucedido. Segundos depois, a gigantesca porta se abriu, liberando uma fina poeira há muito tempo acumulada. O interior estava escuro e um leve som de goteiras poderia ser ouvido distante.

Ambos os exploradores adentraram o local, sem saber o que poderiam esperar. Nathan caminhava iluminando o caminho com sua tocha, enquanto Lara seguia ao seu lado, com passos cautelosos através da escuridão. Não sabiam o quanto haviam andado pelo o que parecia ser um longo corredor tortuoso e abafado, até alcançarem uma nova sala. Esta sendo repleta de portões fechados e com o que parecia ser o fragmento da pedra exposto em uma espécie de estátua assustadora no meio da sala.

- Você não acha estranho que todos os locais que visitamos são subterrâneos.

- Não é uma mera coincidência. Aposto que aquelas criaturas são sensíveis à luz – Lara respondeu, olhando ao seu redor. Havia algo muito estranho naquela sala, só queria compreender o que era.

- Olhe só a pedra ali em cima, mas algo me diz que não é só pegar e sair andando.

- Você viu os portões... Vamos iluminá-los, o que me diz?

E assim fizeram em todos os oito portões de ferro presentes na sala. Todos guardavam pequenas saletas de terra batida, sem nenhum tipo de surpresa, a não ser pequenos vasos quebrados e esqueletos de animais e humanos.

- Assustador. Não se parece com nada que já vi, como se fosse feito por alienígenas.

- Por favor, Drake...

- Só foi um comentário, Larinha.

- Enfim... Esse lugar todo é muito estranho. Vamos só pegar a pedra e sumir daqui – Lara comentou caminhando até a estátua.

- E se for uma armadilha?

- Nate, nós não podemos ficar parados aqui esperando uma iluminação! Vamos encarar a realidade... Cedo ou tarde algo grave vai acontecer...

- Tudo bem, mas eu subo na estátua.

- Dê a tocha para mim, então – Lara disse esperando que Drake fizesse seu pedido.

- Espero que não morra antes de ver a cara dos idiotas lá em cima.

- Vamos nos concentrar pra que isso não ocorra, okay? – Lara piscou.

- Anotado.

Drake escalou a estátua e com certo esforço retirou o ultimo fragmento da pedra. Foi com alivio que desceu sem qualquer tipo de surpresa desagradável e assim que se viu no chão, disse para Lara:

- Esse pedaço está esquisito.

- Por quê?

- É mais pesado que os outros, e mesmo assim é menor.

- E tem alguns escritos... – Lara apontou sinais indecifráveis na superfície da pedra negra.

- Prefiro não saber o que está escrito – comentou guardando o fragmento.

Lara começou a caminhar na direção da saída, sendo seguida por um aliviado Drake. Contudo, assim que alcançaram o longo corredor que os levaria até o lado externo daquela construção, puderam ouvir mais uma vez o mesmo urro de raiva que haviam ouvido quando adentraram a caverna juntamente com o mercenário.

- Por que é sempre assim?

- Vamos apressar o passo, Nate. Depois discutimos nossa falta de sorte – Lara disse.

E assim iniciaram uma corrida até alcançarem a entrada do prédio. Miraram ambas as estátuas que os barravam e perceberam acima delas a origem do som assustador: várias criaturas horrendas contorciam seus rostos, irritadas com a entrada de humanos em seu local de repouso. Uma delas jogou um pedaço de pedra na direção da dupla, que escapou por segundos do ataque.

- Você sabe que estamos com grande problema... Sem armas e sem ideias. – Nate comentou tirando a metralhadora de suas costas e mirando a primeira criatura mais próxima da dupla.

- Nate, atire no pé das estátuas! Vou jogar essa tocha na direção daquele grupo se ele avançar em nossa direção.

- Certo! Depois corremos.

- Exato – Lara concluiu, aguardando pelo pior.

Drake seguiu o conselho da companheira e com diversos tiros, conseguiu destruir ambos os pés das estátuas, fazendo com que tombassem em câmera lenta. Muitas criaturas urraram de ódio e dor quando se viram prensadas pelo peso de toneladas de pedra. As que conseguiram escapar partiram para a direção da dupla, fazendo com que Lara jogasse a tocha que carregava, antes de começar uma corrida desesperada pela sobrevivência.

Os exploradores percorreram um caminho infindável e mais uma vez escuro, tropeçando em esqueletos e restos mortais, além de pequenas rochas que atrapalhavam o percurso, até chegarem à pequena porta que havia sido aberta com tanto esforço. Trombaram na entrada e com desespero, fecharam a porta de madeira, sabendo que aquilo não seria suficiente para controlar as horrendas criaturas.

Drake, num momento de iluminação, pegou seu isqueiro e usou para iluminar o restante da trilha congelada, ajudando no caminho que tomavam. Minutos se passaram até alcançarem a escada em espiral.

- E agora? – Lara perguntou, refletindo por um instante no que poderiam fazer. Se ficassem seriam dizimados, se subissem, teriam um problema tão sério quanto as criaturas.

- Podemos nos aproveitar disso – Nathan disse, puxando Lara na direção da escada, subindo-a a toda velocidade sem se esquecer que teria que ser rápido para escapar das mãos do culto logo acima.

Assim que alcançaram a superfície, sentiram inúmeras armas sendo engatilhadas, todas apontadas para a dupla que havia surgido sem seu guarda.

- Onde está Brian? – ouviram Lorde Spencer perguntar.

- Bem, tivemos um pequeno probleminha de abuso de autoridade lá embaixo. Não é minha culpa que vocês não compreendem que não é um mero capanga treinado que irá nos deter... – Nathan disse, se afastando da boca da escada. Sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que as criaturas surgissem desesperadas e sedentas por sangue. Só precisava ganhar tempo.

- Onde está o fragmento, ladrãozinho? – falou irritado com a petulância de Drake.

- Calma, Lorde – Lara disse cruelmente. – Aconteceram tantas coisas lá embaixo. Tem certeza que não quer saber as novidades?

- Que barulho é esse? – dessa vez foi Morgenthaw que perguntou assustado. Aparentemente, o líder do culto não havia ouvido o som cada vez mais alto das criaturas.

- Só umas criaturas realmente irritadas, _amigo_ – Nathan disse sarcasticamente.

- SE PREPAREM PARA ATIRAR! _SÃO ELAS!_ – Spencer ordenou seus soldados.

A dupla olhou para o lado na mesma hora que dezenas de seres pulavam da escada na direção de quem estivesse em sua frente. Aproveitando o caos ocasionado, correram em uma fuga desesperada, sem esperar um segundo contato com Lorde Spencer e seus homens. Puderam ainda ver vários mercenários lutarem contra as criaturas desesperadas em matar a maior quantidade de invasores possíveis. Não tiveram tempo, contudo, de descobrir o que poderia ter ocorrido com o líder do culto e Morgenthaw, apesar de duvidarem que permanecessem no meio do campo da batalha.

Seguiram pelo local congelado até alcançarem a saída do local, vazia e sem qualquer tipo de segurança. Assim que se encontraram afastados o suficiente dos inimigos, pararam para respirar, escondidos atrás de um grande monte de neve e gelo.

- Que sorte a nossa! Ainda estamos com o fragmento!

- Precisamos descobrir como acabar com o plano dessa seita, Nate! Eles não vão descansar agora que descobrimos tantas coisas!

- Eu sei que vamos ser caçados... Mas é nossa chance de contra atacá-los! O que me diz? – Nathan perguntou com um sorriso provocador.

- O tal do lorde não terá muito sucesso sem um dos pedaços!

- E podemos acabar com o plano deles quando menos esperarem! Atacaríamos de surpresa, Larinha!

- Foi a melhor ideia que teve hoje, Nate! – Lara comentou piscando. – Vamos logo que temos uma invasão para organizar!

Drake a seguiu pelo ambiente gelado, com a energia redobrada. Nem tudo havia saído controle como esperava. Ainda havia esperança.


	12. Capítulo XI  Invasão Noturna

**CAPÍTULO XI – INVASÃO NOTURNA**

Uma chuva intensa caia no exterior da mansão Croft, com trovoadas que irritavam Zip, impossível de trabalhar em uma internet instável. Lara e Nathan mantinham-se próximos do expert em computação, enquanto esperavam ansiosos por qualquer noticia válida e útil.

- Calma, Lara! Apesar de ser um hacker, existem coisas que não consigo passar por cima da vontade da Natureza! – reclamou para uma impaciente Lara que caminhava de um lado para outro, interessada em informações a respeito do culto que se tornara um sério problema.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas pretendo atacá-los antes que eles invadam minha casa!

- Nossa vigilância é gigantesca, Larinha. Qualquer coisa seria avisada pelos monitores... Ah! Finalmente! – disse com um largo sorriso de vitória. – Por favor, vocês deveriam me agradecer eternamente por conseguir burlar até mesmo esses sistemas frágeis da web!

- Por isso você vive aqui, Zip. Sem você seria apenas uma arqueóloga curiosa – Lara disse batendo nas costas do amigo.

- Sabe o que estive pensando...? – Nate comentou depois de um instante de silêncio.

- O que, Nate?

- Quando eles viram aqueles bichos pulando da escada, o velho maldito disse que _"são elas"_ como se conhecesse o que os atacava.

- É provável que conheça. Não se esqueça que eles estão mexendo com essas coisas estranhas há mais tempo que nós dois. E olhe só, já vimos essas criaturas três vezes.

- Uma delas presa no porão do engomadinho.

- Exato.

- Vocês estão mexendo com uma coisa muito perigosa! – Zip disse com ar sério. – Olhe só, e se eles praticam alguma espécie de experimento nesses trecos?

- Pensei nisso também, Zip.

- Não te lembra nada em específico?

- Sim. Eckhardt.

- Quem é ele? – Nate perguntou curioso com o olhar frio de Lara.

- Um antigo problema. Ele usava a essência de corpos para reviver uma antiga raça imortal e, supostamente, perfeita.

- Assustador.

Antes que Nathan pudesse persistir em um assunto que Zip sabia ser delicado para a amiga, disse:

- Lara, esse culto... Usa a fachada da maçonaria inglesa.

- Já imaginava. Onde?

- Londres.

- Muito óbvio!

Lara já havia investigado coisas estranhas em um culto maçônico de Londres. Achava muito irônico outro culto na mesma situação.

- Mas é o que eu estou vendo aqui! – Zip apontou a tela do computador para a dupla.

- Oh... Loja Luz e Sabedoria. Parece ser grande... – Lara comentou vagamente vendo a fachada frondosa da loja. – Você tem certeza?

- Com os dados que me deu... Claro que tenho certeza!

Zip era um dos melhores hackers que Lara havia conhecido em toda sua vida. Podia vasculhar a vida de qualquer pessoa, de formas não tão licitas, ou de qualquer organização. Tudo com pouquíssimos dados. Conseguira chegar até o site simples da loja maçônica com as informações dadas pela dupla. Era possível saber que Louis Saint'Demound havia herdado do pai o interesse pela maçonaria e que parecia ser membro da Loja vista por Zip.

- Quer dizer que o filho seguiu o legado do pai...

- Não é ele que tem uma mansão em Londres? – Nate perguntou confuso.

- Sim – Zip concordou.

- Até agora o francês não apareceu em lugar algum... Talvez seja o lugar certo para procurá-lo.

- Lara, você pretende invadir uma loja maçônica? – o hacker perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Naturalmente. E você vai me ajudar com isso... Igual aquela invasão em Nova York. Vai ser perfeita, Zip! – disse com a maior naturalidade, surpreendendo Nate.

- Cada hora descubro algo a seu respeito.

- Digamos que sou uma pessoa curiosa.

- Espere um instante, pessoal... Sem querer ser chato, mas por que eles não vieram até Surrey buscar o resto da pedra? – Zip disse astutamente.

- Talvez eles estejam planejando algo do tipo. Quem sabe pensam que seremos corajosos o suficiente de procurá-los – Nate comentou com um sorriso cruel.

- Pensaram certo, então – Lara disse com um sorriso cruel.

- Eu posso planejar algo, mas precisam ter paciência.

- Enquanto isso... O que me acha de analisarmos aquela pedra, Nathan? – perguntou, tirando de dentro de um pano escuro a estranha pedra que haviam encontrado.

- Ótima ideia! Com um chá, então... – completou com um sorriso provocador.

- Você acha que está aqui para me visitar, Nate? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha em um tom desafiante.

Nathan se sentou ao lado de Lara, apoiando o braço na mesa de metal que possuía vários materiais de análise, lupas e ferramentas, e disse:

- Pensei que fosse uma tradição britânica.

- Já passa das quatro, Nate.

Zip não pode deixar de rir do comentário da amiga, o que fez Drake olhá-lo com censura.

- Desculpe, colega, mas ela está certa. Além do mais, Winston não está em casa hoje. Ou seja, teremos só pizza gelada e refrigerante, já que eu estou ocupado demais com esse planejamento.

- Já vi que estou em território inimigo – desabafou, pegando a pedra das mãos de Lara. - Com licença, senhorita Croft.

- Podíamos interrogar Morgenthaw quando chegarmos à loja, o que diz?

- Acho que teríamos mais sorte assim... – Nate disse olhando as escritas indecifráveis da pedra. – Parece algum tipo de alfabeto. Aposto que aquele pessoal doido da pedra tem algumas teorias a respeito.

- Com certeza sabiam dos seres. Aliás, eles sabem muito mais que a gente. Fico me perguntando qual é o objetivo central desse culto.

- Ficou claro que ela modifica o clima ambiental.

- Existe algo relacionado aos seres... Talvez sejam guardiões – Lara refletiu.

- Ou seja, uma espécie de maldição... Não seria a primeira vez que vejo algo do gênero.

- Jura?

- Eu vi espanhóis serem amaldiçoados pelo conteúdo que existia na estátua do El Dorado... Não é algo estranho de se imaginar que algo do gênero possa ter acontecido com esses sujeitos.

- El Dorado? – Lara perguntou curiosa. Foi quando percebeu que não conhecia praticamente nada a respeito de Nathan. Claro, a situação não deixara que isso acontecesse, mas era estranho imaginar que convivia com uma pessoa há várias semanas e não sabia nada a não ser o dito em diálogos.

- Ah sim, longa história... Só estava seguindo os passos de Francis Drake.

- Claro, Nathan _Drake_ – Lara comentou com um sorriso enigmático.

- Sem querer estragar o momento fofoca histórica de vocês, mas acho que podem entrar pela Loja Maçônica sem serem descobertos. Seria algo bem típico de filmes de espionagem, mas acho que conseguiriam.

- Acho que podemos ser cautelosos uma vez ou outra – a exploradora comentou caminhando até o amigo.

- Sempre meus momentos de cautela são descobertos...

- Precisa treinar mais isso, então – Zip disse mostrando aos exploradores a tela do seu computador. – Essa é a planta do sistema de esgoto que passa por baixo da loja. Vou marcar as melhores entradas, além de passar um mapa pra vocês. Acho bom decorarem tudo, porque mesmo estando disponível para contato, não posso ajudá-los 100%.

- Temos que contar com o improvável.

- Exato. Caso tenha algo tipo de interferência, não vou poder ajudá-los.

- Já que encontrou várias informações uteis, vou começar os preparativos. Vamos sair o mais rápido possível.

- De preferência essa madrugada, Larinha – Nate comentou ao notar o olhar decidido da mulher.

- Sim... É pouco tempo para uma invasão bem organizada, mas acho que dará certo. Enfim, eu vou precisar de ajuda com as armas, Nate.

- Vai lá ajudar a dama, Nate. Daqui alguns minutos vocês vão estar em Londres, meus caros! – Zip disse com uma risada animadora.

**-x-x-x-**

- Eu acho que um par de pistolas com silenciador é o suficiente. Qualquer coisa, podemos usar ataques silenciosos e sem armas de fogo. O que me diz?

Lara comentou enquanto retirava duas pistolas de dentro de um armário de armas em um local estratégico de sua garagem repleta de carros.

- Nathan? – perguntou intrigada, ao reparar que o explorador estava longe de ouvir seus comentários.

- Que coleção de carros é essa? – comentou encantado, ao notar a quantidade de carros dispostos a sua frente. Carros de luxo, esportivos e de colecionador. Todos enfileirados e bem cuidados.

- Alguns eram dos meus pais, como o Aston Martin de 1958, mas a maioria é fruto da minha paixão – Lara comentou parando ao lado de Nathan e lhe dando a pistola e o silenciador.

- Nós vamos com um deles para Londres, certo?

- Errado. Vamos com o furgão do Zip. E nem tente reclamar a respeito disso! – Lara disse com ar autoritário, como se falasse para uma criança teimosa. – Enfim, Nate, eu vou subir no meu quarto... Se quiser, pode ficar mais. Depois é só esperar na sala do Zip.

- Fechado! Não vou demorar muito, Larinha.

- Espero que não! – disse subindo as escadas apressadamente.

**-x-x-x-**

A chuva não havia diminuído nada quando os exploradores, juntamente com Zip, seguiam com um furgão preto e velho pelas ruas desertas de Londres. Passava da meia-noite e tudo estava planejado seguindo um plano elaborado por Zip. O amigo hacker de Lara criara uma forma para que ambos os exploradores entrassem no prédio sem serem visto. Com seu amplo conhecimento acabara mapeando toda a construção, até mesmo seu subterrâneo, sem deixar escapar câmeras de vigilância e rotas de fuga. Não era sem fundamento que Lara o chamava de apoio logístico.

- Okay, chegamos! – comentou, desligando o carro logo em seguida. – Estamos em um beco perto da entrada do esgoto que falei. São alguns metros da entrada para a loja, mas é o suficiente para despistarmos qualquer um. Vocês podem conversar comigo via headset e, bem... Caso o sinal fique cortado, espero que aqueles mapas sejam uteis.

- Quando eles menos esperarem já estaremos atacando.

- Vocês realmente vão tentar desbancá-los?

- Se não fizermos isso, eles nunca nos darão descanso. Pense nisso, Zip.

- Só estou preocupado – suspirou. – Vocês são apenas dois. Além do mais, não sabemos com o que estamos mexendo. A coisa parece séria demais!

- Precisamos fazer isso. Caso contrário, nunca se sabe o que eles podem armar.

- Não vai ser nenhum passeio no parque, mas acho que conseguimos – Drake completou com um sorriso encorajador.

- Só contar com um pouco de sorte, não é mesmo? – Lara completou guardando a pistola no coldre e levantando-se do furgão.

Zip esperou que descessem para soltar um _"boa sorte"_ à dupla antes de ouvir a porta ser batida. Assim que se viu sozinho, colocou seu headset e disse num suspiro:

- Hora da ação!

**-x-x-x-**

A dupla caminhava a passos rápidos até ao bueiro mais próximo, todo momento atentos a possíveis companhias. O som intenso da chuva serviu de disfarce enquanto abriam a tampa enferrujada do esgoto. Logo se jogaram no ambiente escuro e úmido do subterrâneo londrino, esperando terem sorte naquele ambiente desconhecido.

- Estão ouvindo bem? - puderam ouvir a voz de Zip com alguns zunidos, provavelmente relacionados à falta de sinal por estarem no subterrâneo.

- Sim, Zip. Acabamos de descer. O local é igual ao do mapa, então acredito que não teremos problema para nos localizar.

- É igual, tirando o cheiro – Nate completou caminhando pelos cantos pavimentados do esgoto.

- Sem pressa, Nathan! Em breve você vai chegar a um lugar mais limpinho! – Zip brincou.

- Qualquer coisa, da próxima vez você entra pela porta da frente, Nate... – Lara completou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Podiam ouvir o som de goteiras assim como barulhos de ratos desesperados ao verem a luz projetada pela lanterna dos exploradores. A dupla seguia o caminho citado por Zip, até alcançarem uma porta fechada de metal. Estava trancada com um pesado cadeado velho e enferrujado. Nathan tentou puxá-lo, pensando que pela idade, ele se desmancharia, sem sucesso.

- É bem resistente.

- O que aconteceu? – ouviram a voz intrigada de Zip.

- Só um pequeno contratempo. O caminho está trancado, mas acho que se atirarmos no cadeado vamos conseguir algo...

- Acho bom vocês entrarem, porque é o único caminho disponível e...

Zip se calou ao ouvir o som baixo de um disparo.

- Okay... Parece que já abriram a porta – concluiu depois de alguns instantes.

- Lara é realmente uma pessoa impaciente...

- Acredito que a palavra certa seria "prática".

A entrada dava espaço para uma longa escada de metal, que segundo o hacker era o local que deveriam seguir. Desceram o apertado espaço até chegarem a uma espécie de galeria mais velha que a anterior.

- Zip, chegamos a uma galeria velha... Tem certeza que vai nos levar até lá? – Lara perguntou, sem obter resposta.

- Zip? – repetiu, já sabendo o motivo do silencio do amigo.

- Sem sinal, Larinha. Somos nós e a sorte, daqui pra frente – Nate comentou com um sorriso desanimador.

- Segundo Zip, esse corredor daria até um bueiro dentro da Loja. Espero que ele esteja certo...

- Bem antigo esse lugar. Parece que foi desativado, não acha?

- Sim. Parece do século passado. Talvez foi desativado a mando do culto.

- Claustrofóbico e assustador. Sinto que estou em uma espécie de filme de terror barato... – comentou jogando a luz da lanterna nas laterais da galeria.

- Cuidado então para não despertar nenhum monstro.

- Haha! Muito engraçado! – disse com ar sarcástico.

- Nate, me fale uma coisa... Você acha que vamos encontrar o que lá em cima?

- Não sei... Por quê?

- É tudo tão surreal. Parece que vamos encontrar algum tipo de seita macabra oferecendo pedaços de humanos a um tipo de alienígena. Mas seria algo muito bizarro e assustador.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Sei lá, é complicado. Eu acho extremamente exagerado pensar algo do gênero, mas mesmo assim, quando paro pra pensar no que já vimos e na profundidade da pesquisa que essa seita tem feito. É de se duvidar de tudo. Por exemplo, aquele caderno que encontrei com anotações e desenhos... Parecia algo saído de um livro de terror, mas logo em seguida encontramos aquele negócio no porão.

- Definitivamente algo não humano.

- Exato. Tem algo grande acontecendo, Lara.

A dupla de exploradores se calou ao chegar a outra porta, esta fechada com uma espécie de trava, mas tão enferrujada que foi destruída com um empurrão de Nathan.

- Oh... Agora, isso é surpreendente – Nate comentou ao iluminar a nova sala.

- E esse cheiro... Deus – Lara reclamou, entrando na sala atrás de Nathan. – Mas o que... – completou surpresa com o que estava vendo.

Era uma sala pequena e sem qualquer tipo de iluminação. O que havia surpreendido os exploradores era uma mesa de madeira no centro da sala. Havia diversos rabiscos encravados na mesma e uma espécie de símbolo em metal estava presa de forma ameaçadora. Ao redor, presas na parede, diversas placas com gravuras assustadoras.

- O que é isso? Não estava no mapa do Zip – Nate se viu falando ao ver a cena macabra.

- O Zip tem o mapa do esgoto de Londres. Isso deve ser uma construção tardia.

- Bem inesperado. Olhe só esse símbolo... Parece com uma das gravuras na pedra.

- Estranho. Isso lembra uma mesa de estudo. Veja só essas marcações na madeira.

- Olhe pra cima...

- Oh, uma escada – Lara comentou surpresa ao notar a escada de metal que surgia de dentro da parede – Precisamos subir aqui...

- Cuidado, Lara.

A exploradora subiu a mesa com cautela, logo em seguida pulando na direção da escada. Assim que se viu segura, disse a Nathan para fazer o mesmo. Era uma escada longa e apertada, mas parecia segura.

Por fim alcançaram uma nova sala, escura e repleta de armários de madeira. Assim que pisaram em solo firme, observaram o local. Poderiam afirmar que era uma espécie de depósito, tirando o fato de que não havia nada nos armários. Talvez tivesse sido desativado há muito tempo, tendo em vista a poeira que se acumulava pela sala.

- Bem, se formos nos guiar pelo mapa do Zip, significa que estamos na loja. O que me diz?

- Vamos pensar por um momentinho... – Nate abriu o mapa dado pelo hacker em cima de uma mesa do local. – Segundo Zip, chegaríamos pelo esgoto dentro de uma sala como essa. Acontece que surgiu aquele local no meio do caminho...

- Mas suponho que seja a mesma sala. Só que o local foi feito de culto macabro.

- Exato. Se formos pensar assim, quer dizer que estamos aqui... – Nate apontou para o local circulado por Zip enquanto pensavam na invasão.

- Segundo ele, se continuarmos pela próxima sala, conseguiremos alcançar um duto de ventilação que vai nos levar pela loja.

- Temos que ter em mente que esse é o mapa da loja. Não temos ideia de como é o local ao certo.

- Bem, precisamos descobrir, então – Lara comentou piscando para Nate.

O explorador fechou o mapa e seguiu a parceira até a entrada da sala.

- Vamos tentar passar despercebidos, sim?

- Claro, Lara. Não há porque se preocupar com isso. Eu sou o rei do disfarce.

- Sei... – disse meramente, abrindo a porta com cuidado.

O longo corredor estava deserto, para alivio da dupla, que caminhou até a próxima sala, a única do local. Como imaginado havia um duto de ar, aberto por Nate, que foi o primeiro a subir. Lara o seguiu, esperando que o sinal de Zip voltasse a qualquer instante.

O duto era estreito e sujo, e parecia um longo labirinto sem saída. A cada momento, Nate checava seu mapa para se guiar pela imensidão da rede de dutos de ar. Minutos se passaram até que a dupla alcançou uma abertura no duto, pequena o suficiente para que o ar saísse; contudo era o necessário para que pudessem enxergar a sala abaixo: grande e espaçosa. Havia símbolos maçônicos e era rica em tapeçaria. Cinco homens, trajando terno, conversavam atentamente. Não era possível compreender o que diziam, e muito menos ver seus rostos, o que fez com que a dupla continuasse o caminho.

Instantes mais tarde, chegaram a uma espécie de sala de ventilação, pequena, mas possível de se ficar em pé. O duto, naquele momento, se ramificava em vários caminhos distintos, o que fez a dupla ponderar por alguns segundos.

- Estamos na loja. Agora, precisamos chegar ao culto.

- Deve ser tão escondido, Nate... Não pode ser no subsolo. Não no subsolo de onde viemos, pelo menos. Mas, pelo tamanho do mapa, imagino que esse local seja enorme!

- Sim. Isso significa que precisamos ser mais rápidos.

- Lara... Nate... Vocês... Ouvem? – puderam ouvir a voz de Zip pelos headsets, acompanhada de estática.

- Zip? Estamos te ouvindo muito mal! – Lara disse em voz baixa.

- Droga... E agora? – comentou após um tempo.

- Melhor. Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. Perdi meu sinal com vocês, mas agora pude ouvir a conversa que estavam tendo e percebi que o sinal havia voltado. Onde estão?

- Dentro do templo. Mais precisamente nos dutos de ventilação. Chegamos a uma espécie de saída de ar.

- Estou ouvindo o barulho de máquinas. Deixe-me ver... Vocês estão no quadrante H15, certo?

- Sim... – Lara comentou após analisar o mapa nas mãos de Drake.

- Se vocês seguirem pelo duto da esquerda poderão chegar até o outro lado da loja.

- Mas depois não existe nada no mapa, Zip.

- Sim, está incompleto, eu sei... Mas pelos meus cálculos, há um corte abrupto nessa parte do mapa, como se indicasse que há mais coisa escondida. Bem, qualquer coisa, vocês podem seguir alguém... Fazer algo tipo de ataque terrorista – comentou entre risadas.

- Acho que vamos deixar isso para o plano B, Zip.

- Como quiser, Larinha.

- Vamos pela esquerda, então? Se tudo der errado, você pode deixar de pagar o Zip... – Nate disse já seguindo para a entrada indicada.

- Se ela fizer isso, o Winston vai ficar realmente chateado. Mesmo porque nós dois somos os únicos que sabemos cuidar da Lara tão bem.

- Mimar, você quis dizer – Drake comentou zombeteiramente.

- Quando foi que o assunto deixou de ser a seita e passou a ser eu?

- Okay, vou ficar quietinho aqui ouvindo suas reclamações. Qualquer coisa, estou na linha – Zip disse, rindo da irritação da amiga.

Juntos subiram por mais um longo duto de ar. Parecia interminável o caminho que seguiam, e agora que Zip estava na linha, poderiam seguir o caminho dito pelo hacker, ao invés de pararem para consultar o mapa. Algumas vezes, paravam para observar movimentações nas salas logo abaixo do duto, mas sem descobrirem nada significativo, além do fato de estarem dentro da imensa loja maçônica.

Foi depois de uma longa caminhada, que Nate parou abruptamente, assustando Lara, que vinha logo atrás.

- O que foi?

- Uma longa queda, só isso.

- Queda? – foi a vez de Zip surgir na conversa, interessado com a descoberta de Nate. – Vocês não viraram em nenhum lugar errado, não?

- Seguimos o que você nos disse, Zip. Se aconteceu algo errado, você que não calculou bem pelo mapa.

- Não... O mapa está perfeito, até o ponto que te disse onde não existem maiores informações. Agora, no meu mapa existe um corte, como se o duto continuasse para algum ponto.

- Aqui existe um buraco. E bem fundo – Nate comentou, jogando a luz da lanterna para a imensidão negra.

- E agora?

- Calma, Zip. Vamos pensar por um instante. Nate, podemos simplesmente cair?

- Bem, é uma chance, apesar de não saber o que encontraríamos lá. Podemos cair para nossa morte, mas é uma hipótese.

- Não sabemos também se existe alguém por perto...

- Olhe, as paredes são lisas, acho que podemos descer escorregando, ou algo do gênero. Deixe-me ver aqui...

- Que azar... Nathan, por que você não... Droga! – Lara completou ao ver Nathan descer sem avisar pela longa queda.

- O que foi, Lara?

- Ele simplesmente desceu! – a exploradora comentou em choque, enquanto olhava pelo tubo.

- Bem, Larinha, isso significa que você precisa descer também!

- Que seja! Espero que não morra em um duto de ventilação!

Dizendo isso, fez a mesma coisa que Nathan, caindo pelo longo duto vertical. Em questão de segundos, caiu em algo fofo. Olhou ao seu redor e percebeu estar rodeada de roupas e sapatos dos mais variados tipos. Poderia dizer que era uma espécie de lavanderia, mas não havia nada semelhante com uma, apesar das roupas jogadas em uma espécie de caçamba. Do seu lado estava Nathan, tão abismado por ter sobrevivido a longa queda quanto Lara. O homem apontou uma grade torta, deixando claro que acabara quebrando a saída de ar ao cair no local.

- Onde estamos? – Nate sussurrou para Lara, que tentou se apoiar entre as roupas, para conseguir chegar até a parede da caçamba.

- Não tenho ideia, Nate. Tem uma porta logo à frente...

- Lara, por que essas roupas aqui? Não tem nada indicando que serão lavadas ou algo do gênero – comentou parando ao lado da mulher.

- Achei estranho também. As paredes estão descascadas, como se tivesse desativado há anos e... Esse cheiro novamente.

- De coisa podre. Não são das roupas.

- Está no ar – Nathan comentou vendo Lara sair da caçamba.

- Acha que podemos seguir a diante?

- Perdemos o sinal de Zip novamente. Mas suponho que agora teremos que nos virar sozinhos... Estamos sem mapa e nenhuma ajuda.

- Isso não se parece com uma loja maçônica – Lara disse friamente.

- Acho que se o Zip estivesse nos ouvindo diria que acabamos de chegar ao nosso objetivo.

- De um esgoto para outro...

Então, ambos os exploradores se olharam por alguns instantes, pensando no que poderiam encontrar pelo interior da desconhecida e assustadora seita.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong> Espero que gostem ^^ Foi um capítulo que gostei muito de escrever, porque me lembrou muito as fases de ação do Tomb Raider III ;)


	13. Capítulo XII  Um Golpe Cego

**CAPÍTULO XII – UM GOLPE CEGO**

A saída da suposta lavanderia dava para uma nova sala, tão velha quanto a que estavam, e repleta de aparelhos antigos e enferrujados. Eram máquinas quebradas e sem uso, mas que pareciam ter saído de uma fábrica do século XIX.

- Isso é bizarro – Drake comentou com um olhar intrigado.

Lara analisava todo o ambiente, curiosa com a utilidade daquelas máquinas. Depois de instantes de silêncio, disse:

- Pode ser que estamos no interior de uma fábrica desocupada.

- Está mais para cenário de filme de terror.

- Precisamos procurar o professor Morgenthaw.

- Por que logo ele?

- Por que ele pode nos levar até o centro do culto se for ameaçado. Admita, Nate, estamos num ambiente inimigo e sem a menor chance de sairmos vivos aqui. A não ser que sejamos cautelosos... Sem tiros, nem nada. Vamos usar o cérebro e criarmos um plano pra não sermos massacrados.

- Eu apoio o plano. Mas saiba que Morgenthaw vai resistir.

- Veremos. Só sei que precisamos barrar esses loucos logo!

Nate abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação enquanto seguia Lara pelos corredores macabros da fábrica desativada.

-x-x-x-

Era nítido para a dupla que aquele local era gigantesco e fácil para se perder. Qualquer passo em falso poderia resultar em uma sala cheia de surpresas, nem todas fáceis de seres agradáveis. Sem o mapa de Zip, a situação apenas complicava um pouco mais; e a cada esquina cruzada ou porta aberta, os exploradores esperavam encontrar monstros, experimentos macabros ou membros da seita.

- Sabe, é sempre a maçonaria... – Drake comentou entediado.

- Por mais clichê que isso possa parecer.

- Você já deve ter cruzado seu caminho com alguma pessoa ou grupo que estava ligado à maçonaria.

- Claro. Mais de uma vez.

- Só queria que esse tipo de coisa mudasse um pouco. Quem sabe da próxima vez, algum tipo de seita satânica, vodu, bruxos... Sabe como é... Qualquer coisa menos maçonaria.

Lara riu do comentário de Drake. Apesar de toda situação complicada em que estavam, o homem continuava com seu senso de humor intocável.

- É estranho não termos encontrado ninguém...

- Sim, Lara. Acredito que seja um subterrâneo extenso, mas em nenhuma sala que entramos pudemos...

Lara parou de caminhar e pediu que Drake se calasse. Acabara de ouvir um som estranho vindo da próxima sala à esquerda. Ela seguiu até a porta sem esperar alguma pergunta do explorador e a abriu lentamente com uma pistola em punho.

- O que foi, Lara? – Drake comentou finalmente ao parar do lado da mulher.

- Eu ouvi um barulho vindo daqui de dentro, Nate...

- Estranho.

Lara nada comentou, pois sua atenção estava voltada para o interior escuro da sala. Encontrou o interruptor perto da entrada e o ligou. Depois de algumas falhas, o ambiente foi todo iluminado por uma forte luz branca: era um laboratório espaçoso com bancadas e computadores. Do lado oposto, uma mesa de cirurgia podia ser vista; e para a grande surpresa da dupla, havia algo sobre a mesma.

- Lara... O que é aquilo lá no fundo?

- Não sei... – comentou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Seguiram até o fundo da sala, analisando brevemente todo aquele ambiente asseado. Não havia nada que indicasse atividades recentes, o que deixou a dupla ainda mais intrigada.

Pararam ao lado da mesa cirúrgica e analisaram o amontado aparentemente humano coberto por um leve lençol branco. Lara encarou Drake, talvez esperando alguma ideia do que poderia ser feito, mas o explorador continuava repleto de dúvidas.

Lara suspirou profundamente, apontou sua pistola para a cama e fez um sinal para que Drake puxasse o lençol. Ele a encarou e disse:

- Jura?

- Claro, Nathan! Está com medo?

Seu olhar deixava claro que não havia gostado da provocação da parceira; e antes que ela pudesse continuar seus comentários maldosos, puxou o lençol com rapidez.

Foi então que viram o que estava depositado sobre aquela mesa: o corpo de um homem coberto de machucados e cortes profundos; o rosto contorcido, como se tivesse sido vitima de uma violência extrema. Parecia fresco e os cortes estavam costurados com perfeição.

- Bem, um defunto... – Nate comentou aliviado. – Um defunto normal.

- Sim... Parece que foi apenas analisado por legistas e cuidadosamente costurado de volta.

- Pensei que fosse encontrar monstros, alienígenas...

- Estranho que estamos achando normal a visão de um cadáver, não acha?

- A situação me deixou assim.

- O rosto dele está destruído, pobre homem...

- O que me diz de analisarmos o resto da sala? – Drake perguntou, olhando ao seu redor.

- Sim, podemos encontrar algo válido nesses computadores.

- Parece um laboratório... Mas é estranho que esteja vazio, apesar de limpo e bem cuidado, não acha?

- Exato. Não parece que foi abandonado... Droga, odeio quando isso acontece – Lara resmungou.

- Isso o quê?

- Esse branco na minha mente que me impede de compreender uma situação.

- Você odeia quando não consegue encontrar uma explicação racional, não é isso?

- Se pelo menos houvesse... – sua frase foi cortada por um longo gemido de dor vindo do que apenas poderia ser o suposto cadáver.

A dupla olhou para trás no mesmo instante, aflita com o que encontrariam. O gemido se repetiu, desta vez mais alto e acompanhado de um leve movimentar do corpo estendido na mesa cirúrgica. Nathan apontou sua arma para o homem e seguiu lentamente até ele, sendo seguido de uma intrigada Lara.

- So... corro... – ouviram o corpo cadavérico sussurrar.

O homem ergueu seu braço timidamente, mas não possuía forças para se sustentar, por isso voltou a posição estática de antes, com a respiração descompassada e olhos arregalados.

- Quem fez isso com você? – Lara perguntou, intrigada, parando ao lado do sujeito.

- Eles... Os homens... Capuz.

- Capuz? Você se lembra de algum nome? – dessa vez foi Drake que perguntou aflito.

- Usaram... Pobre...

- Eles te usaram, é isso?

O homem concordou com um leve aceno.

Lara olhou Nate e disse lentamente:

- Não sei se ele tem salvação.

- Cuidado... – completou com a respiração mais fraca.

A dupla não teve tempo para continuar o diálogo ou ajudar a pobre figura, pois logo em seguida o homem fechou seus olhos e parou de respirar. Estava, definitivamente, morto.

- É... Sem salvação, Lara.

- Droga... Será que eles estão usando pessoas para experimentos?

- Não tem muito que se entender. Primeiro, precisamos encontrar algum membro da seita para praticarmos um pouco de terrorismo.

- Vamos embora desse lugar – Lara completou secamente, já caminhando na direção da saída. – Antes que algo pior aconteça...

-x-x-x-

Drake foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, enquanto seguiam por mais uma nova sala, vazia e repleta de móveis de madeira jogados pelos cantos.

- Sabe, Lara... Talvez eles estejam nos vigiando. Por isso o vazio.

- Eu pensei nisso também. E como não conhecemos muita coisa desse pessoal, podemos esperar qualquer coisa.

- A arquitetura parece estar se modificando, não acha?

- Sim. Agora não se iguala tanto com uma fábrica fechada. Está ficando mais limpa. Daqui a pouco chegamos ao interior desse culto.

- Isso tudo é um grande labirinto. Já passamos por corredores, salas vazias, de reunião, possíveis laboratórios e ainda cruzamos com uma espécie de experimento ainda vivo. Só acho que precisamos ficar espertos com o que podemos encontrar daqui pra frente.

- Por isso a arma... – Lara piscou para o companheiro, enquanto abria mais uma porta.

Foi então que ouviram, pela primeira vez, conversas. Um diálogo entre duas pessoas, aparentemente. Uma delas parecia nervosa e gritava a cada palavra dita, a outra parecia não se importar, pois quase não ouvia sua voz.

A dupla, precavida, olhou toda a extensão do local e percebeu que estavam sozinhos naquele local. A porta, logo a frente, era a fonte do barulho; o que fez com que a dupla analisasse por mais alguns instantes o que ocorria naquela sala.

Quando ouviram a voz se acalmar, decidiram agir. Com um ataque ágil, abriram a porta e se depararam com um jovem vestindo roupas de guarda e uma outra figura conhecida: _Morgenthaw_. O guarda tentou sacar a arma, mas foi impedido por um golpe rápido de Lara que o derrubou ao chão.

- Não tão rápido assim, garoto.

Ela prendeu o homem no chão, enquanto Drake fitava ameaçadoramente a figura assustada de Morgenthaw.

- Não tentem fazer nenhuma estupidez, malditos! – o guarda disse irritado, vendo sua arma na mão de Lara. – Eles saberão que estão aqui e...

A mulher suspirou entediada e o atacou com um golpe seco de sua arma, desmaiando o guarda no mesmo instante.

- Odeio teimosia – completou para Drake, que sempre se surpreendia com a exploradora.

- Cuidado com seus atos... – Morgenthaw disse num sussurro, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da pequena sala.

- Isso, fique quietinho onde está, professor.

Lara retirou a algema do cinto do guarda e o prendeu numa das grades do aquecedor da sala. Pelo menos agora teriam tempo para discutir com Morgenthaw. Assim que terminou o serviço, encarou o professor e disse:

- Que tal começar a falar?

- Não tenho nada a dizer.

- Resposta errada – Drake disse apoiado na mesa logo a frente do professor.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui, quando chegamos? – Lara perguntou.

- Estávamos discutindo, mas isso você já sabe.

- Sobre o quê, professor?

- Nossos planos.

- Acho bom ser mais específico, professor. O que estão fazendo nesse subterrâneo?

- Acredito que já tenham descoberto que essa é a _Filius Petrus_. Nós nos encontramos aqui para discutirmos o futuro da seita.

- Não só o futuro da seita, professor. Vocês planejam coisas grandes aqui... Experimentos, bruxaria... Coisas perigosas.

- Sim. Usamos a frente da maçonaria, por ser conveniente. Um de nossos fundadores pertenceu a ela, por isso, preferimos manter as aparências. A maçonaria por si só já é repleta de mistérios. Ninguém ousa nos desafiar, por respeito à Loja e a nossa influência. Mas, naturalmente, não temos nada a ver com a maçonaria.

- Encontramos uma vítima em um dos laboratórios. O que estão planejando? – dessa vez foi Nathan que se dirigiu ao professor.

- Experimentos que vão além de sua compreensão, Drake. Você sempre teve uma visão limitada para a grandeza. Perdeu inúmeras chances de ser alguém importante. Quanto a você, Lara... Queríamos muito que compreendesse nossa lógica, mas nosso líder acredita ser tarde demais para isso. Se conseguisse mudar sua ideia quanto nossas aspirações, com certeza entenderia o que fazemos aqui.

- Como posso entender se fui jogada no meio dessa trama; que acredito eu, vocês já tem algumas décadas a mais de conhecimento.

- Lorde Spencer já deixou claro que nosso objetivo está ligado à força dessas pedras centenárias. No começo, essa seita era unida simplesmente ao ocultismo. Nossos antepassados buscavam resolver enigmas históricos, estudavam casos misteriosos e que o mundo racional ignorava. Mas quando encontramos essas pedras e seus mistérios, toda nossa seita se voltou para força que elas traziam...

- O que elas são capazes de fazer?

- Isso é complexo para uma simples mente compreender. Contudo, já perceberam a força desses fragmentos quando sozinhos.

- Mudam a natureza, criam seres mortais, e devem controlar a mente de pessoas... – Nate enumerou tudo que haviam visto até então.

- A pedra negra em si é mais poderosa que tudo que já presenciaram. Ela guarda um segredo temido e que poucos podem compreender.

- Parece que cultuam divindades desconhecidas.

- Não são meramente "divindades desconhecidas", Lara! Abra sua mente! São divindades extraterrestres.

- Morgenthaw, por favor, você sempre foi uma pessoa tão racional.

- Nossas mentes precisam pensar além do suposto real. Somos maiores que provas científicas, Lara. Você não percebe? Eu tive um contato inspirador com esses seres, os criadores da grande Pedra Negra. Impossível desacreditar de algo obscuro depois de presenciá-lo e senti-lo.

- E onde estão esses _criadores_? – Drake perguntou irritado.

- Poucas pessoas podem ter contato com seres tão iluminados.

- Eu vi o tipo de iluminação que estão pregando, professor. Criaturas deformadas em porões, aqueles monstros na Polinésia. Não vejo nada de iluminador nisso – Lara disse com um olhar frio.

- Sacrifícios devem ser feitos, querida.

- Você está doido, simples assim – Nate disse.

- Logo vocês compreenderão.

- Você vai nos levar até o centro dessa seita, professor.

- Impossível.

- Eu não me importo. Você vai nos levar _agora_ – Lara disse de forma ameaçadora.

- Mesmo que tente leva-los até o centro de nosso culto... Vocês nunca sobreviveriam!

- Que tal tentar? – Drake provocou.

- Sabem que estão sendo vigiados, não é mesmo?

- Provavelmente. Mas não temos nada a perder. Se já chegamos até aqui, não custa nada continuar – Lara disse com convicção, apesar de desconfiar da postura tomada pelo professor. Podia ser um mero blefe, ou então, Morgenthaw estava calmo, pois já possuía um plano.

O professor suspirou profundamente, pensando nas chances que a dupla possuía. Mesmo sabendo de todos os riscos, continuavam teimando em encontrar a verdade e, quem sabe, vencer o grande culto. Era um tiro no escuro; uma chance inútil que tentavam gastar.

- Bem, vocês descobrirão da pior forma – Morgenthaw completou, após sua reflexão.

A dupla esperou o professor seguir até a porta e abri-la para acompanha-lo com atenção redobrada. Ambos não perdiam um movimento de Morgenthaw, tentando impedir surpresas desagradáveis; enquanto o professor apenas esperava, pacientemente, a hora certa para que os exploradores compreendessem o que estavam prestes a testemunhar.


End file.
